como estar juntos?
by Goten Trunks5
Summary: SasuNaru: Sasuke y Naruto tienen una cita a ciegas gracias a una amiga, en esta cita se agradaron y comenzaron una relación de pareja incluso se fueron a vivir juntos como enamorados que estaban, pero el problema son los hijos de ambos que tienen con otras parejas
1. Chapter 1

Holaaaa ….. aquí con otro fic … este fic lo tenía desde hace unos años en mi portátil y al estar revisando cosas lo encontré, lo leí, hice unas cuantas correcciones en los tres capítulos que tenía escrito y me dije por que no publicarlo y a si poder acabarlo? Espero que me salga algo de comedia en este fic, no soy de hacer de ese genero pero me encantaría hacerlo, pero algo me dice que sin darme cuenta me pasaré al tipo de genero que suelo hacer ya que sale solo, quiero insistir que este fic puede ser parecido a uno que leí hace un tiempo pero no se parece o yo creo que no por puede ser coincidencia pero lo tenía en mi ordenador desde hace años y lo que he hecho es modificarlo y continuarlo en mi ordenador para luego subirlo y saber si os gusta o no

Como escritora y sobre todo lectora estoy en contra del Plagio

Los personajes pertenecen a su creador Masahi Kishimoto

A leer

Capitulo 1

Un azabache estaba sentado en una de las mesas de unos de los bares mas populares de Konoha ya que a ese lugar iba los varones a ver cualquier tipo de deportes y era muy animado, rara vez se veía alguna mujer o Doncel, si iban iba acompañado por su pareja o familiar

El azabache de ojos negros piel blanca, ojos penetrantes que mostraba frialdad miraba la televisión un partido de fútbol con una jarra de cerveza en la mano, estaba entretenido mirando por que era lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento ya que fue citado a ese bar para tener una cita con alguien que no conocía pero su mejor amiga si conocía, miró su reloj de mala gana por que su supuesta cita que era Doncel llegaba tarde a la cita y a él lo de esperar no le gustaba, escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse y miró de reojo para luego fruncir el ceño, lo único que sabía de su cita es que era un Doncel rubio y de ojos azules y con nombre extraño que ni siquiera recordaba, dio un trago de su jarra de cerveza pensando que cuando se la acabara se largaría y podría alegar que ese Doncel le planto, al pensar que una persona le plantó en una cita no le agradaba para nada por que a Sasuke Uchiha nadie le plantaba, solo a tenido las agallas de plantarle dos personas en su vida, su ex mujer Sakura Haruno y un Doncel que conoció en su adolescencia que el muy descarado le rechazó y pensando que se lo dijo de broma acudió a la cita pero ese Doncel no apareció

Un rubio entró de mala gana al bar con teléfono en mano, mas cerrar la puerta escuchó gritos de jubilo y miró la televisión viendo como su equipo preferido marcaba un gol

 _-me estás escuchando, Naruto_

 _-_ te escucho Hinata, pero mi equipo marcó y yo creyendo que me perdería este partido

- _como puede gustarte ese deporte_

 _-_ yo tenía de haber nacido varón, no un Doncel

- _a lo que te llamaba, veo que has llegado, y seguro que está furioso por esperarte_

 _-_ que le jodan, yo no quería tener ninguna cita

- _la vida sigue Naruto después de la muerte de tu esposo_

 _-_ lo se y está superado

- _a mi primo Neji le gustará saber que estás en buenas manos_

 _-_ pero sabes que no me gusta que me organices citas y menos con desconocidos

- _no es tan desconocido, seguro que lo has visto alguna vez en tu vida_

 _-_ me has dicho que tiene el cabello corto azabache, ojos negros, piel blanca y tiene pinta que le importa una mierda todo a su alrededor

- _yo no te dije eso último-_ recriminó la chica- _te dije que es serio que aparenta una cosa que no es_

 _-_ un amigo tuyo muy extraño

- _no es un mal chico, a tenido mala suerte en el amor y su esposa le abandonó por otro, pero no te atrevas a decirle o si no tendrás un enemigo para toda la vida-_ el rubio sonrió ya que vio aún varón sentado solo mirando la televisión sin mostrar ninguna emoción y bebiendo cerveza

-ya le vi Hinata, voy a mostrarme ante tanta realeza

- _por que dices eso?_

 _-_ tiene pinta de tener mucho dinero

- _es uno de los dueños de una de las empresas mas prestigiosos de este país_

 _-_ menos me interesa-susurró

- _intenta comportarte y darte una oportunidad para el amor-_ el rubio entrecerró los ojos

-si, te dejo-y el rubio colgó y se guardó el teléfono-espero que Gaara me haga el favor de llamarme con algo urgente para salir de esta cita planeada-sopló de mala gana y se dirigió hacia el varón dándole de lado las miradas de algunos varones que estaba en el lugar ya que era extraño ver aún Doncel en un bar como ese pero sobre todo era extraño ver a un Doncel con ropa de Varón, en otras palabras con traje oscuro y corbata, aunque esta esté deshecha ya que Naruto salía de la empresa en la que trabajaba, se puso al lado del varón que había quedado y miró al lado cogiendo una silla para sentarse y ponerla al revés y sentarse con las piernas abiertas y el respaldo de la silla entre sus piernas y sus brazos apoyados en ese lugar-siento la tardanza-dijo sin pena

-menos mal que no se volverá a repetir-el rubio frunció el ceño sin contestar y el partido de fútbol se acabó una de las partes y el azabache bebió un gran sorbo a su cerveza y miró al rubio dejando la jarra en la mesa y alzó una ceja observándolo-creía que eras Doncel-dijo sin sentimientos

-para mi es un halago que me digas eso-sonrió el rubio-soy Naruto Uzumaki

-Sasuke Uchiha-el rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido conocía ese apellido perfectamente y maldijo mentalmente a su amiga Hinata-algún problema?-el rubio iba a contestar pero una camarera de grandes pechos llegó

-una jarra de cerveza-dijo Naruto y la chica apuntó en la libreta-con una hamburguesa extra de queso sin pepinillos y extra de patatas fritas-la chica apuntó y miró con una sonrisa coqueta al azabache

-una hamburguesa normal y corriente y otra jarra de cerveza

-ahora os traigo el pedido

-la cuenta se la das a él-dijo el rubio y la camarera se fue y el azabache le miró con el ceño fruncido

-no te he dicho que te invitaría

-o eso o te armo en este momento un gran escándalo que se que todos estos varones como los empleados se te tiraran a tu yugular-sonrió con diversión el rubio y el azabache entrecerró los ojos y miró hacia la pantalla-sabía que serías un caballero

-cuanto menos hables mejor, Dobe

-a quien le dices Dobe, Teme

-a quien mas que a ti-dijo Sasuke mirándolo de reojo con una media sonrisa al ver un puchero en el rubio

-de que conoces a mi amiga Hinata?

-los Huyuga son amigos de mi familia de hace muchos años

-dirás de generación en generación-dijo de lo mas normal Naruto

-lo normal sería de que conoces tú a mi amiga Hinata-dijo Sasuke mirando la televisión pero no escuchó respuesta y decidió mirar al rubio que miraba el anillo de oro que tenía en el dedo-Hinata nos organiza una cita y tú estás casado?-negó con la cabeza Sasuke-el típico Doncel infiel

-soy viudo-dijo con tristeza Naruto-estoy casado con Neji Huyuga-Sasuke le miró sorprendido ya que nunca se esperó que uno de sus amigos de la infancia estuviera casado con ese rubio tan diferente al mismísimo Neji y a las personas que les rodeaba a ellos

-insisto, si no lo has superado por que ir a una cita a ciegas

-Neji murió hace tres años y Hinata cree que es momento que siga con mi vida, aunque no es la única-dijo esto último de mala gana Naruto-pero está superado

-y vistes de esa forma para que ningún varón te mire al igual que actúas a si por lo mismo

-siempre he actuado a si-dijo de lo mas normal Naruto y la camarera trajo el pedido de ellos y comenzaron a comer y beber-y he vestido a si

-no se que vio en ti Neji

-y yo ya entiendo por que no tienes pareja-dijo serio Naruto tomando cerveza sin dejar de mirar a Sasuke que este le sonrió

-estuve casado-dijo Sasuke mirando la televisión y dando un bocado a su hamburguesa

-entonces ya se por que te dejó, eres un aburrido, amargado, arrogante y sobre todo malo en la cama-Sasuke le miró con el ceño fruncido

-y Neji se murió de aburrimiento por que eres un soso-Sasuke inmediatamente se arrepintió al ver la expresión de dolor del rubio ya que notaba que no lo había superado-lo siento-susurró

-he superado su muerte-dijo Naruto un poco ido y miró su hamburguesa

-puede que mi esposa me dejara por no complacerla en la cama-el rubio lo miró-estaba aburrido de su compañía y ella decidió largarse a otro lugar dejándome y al cabo de los meses los papeles del divorcio, de eso hace unos diez años-bebió algo de cerveza y cuando dejó la jarra en la mesa miró al rubio con una pequeña sonrisa-me dejó con grandes responsabilidades que creo que he podido salir adelante

-Neji murió de cáncer, fue duro desde el momento que supimos de su enfermedad asta que esta le venció-dijo con tristeza-también me dejó con responsabilidades-se quedaron en silencio y Naruto miró la televisión siguiendo el partido que poco a poco se iba animando y asta hacia algún grito en contra del arbitro, Sasuke le observaba serio y confirmó que era diferente a los Donceles que había conocido en su vida como en las mujeres, vio como Naruto se alzó con felicidad por un gol marcado y no pudo evitar sonreír y admitir que le estaba gustando ese rubio y quería saber un poco mas de él-de que trabajas?-el rubio le miró sin entender a que venía esa pregunta y al ver la pequeña sonrisa del azabache no pudo evitar mirar al lado con algo de vergüenza

-soy jefe de personal en una empresa bastante conocida en el país

-a si?-alzó la ceja Sasuke-que empresa es?-el rubio sonrió con malicia

-trabajo en la empresa Sharingan-Sasuke se sorprendió-conozco a uno de los jefes al hermano mayor, Itachi Uchiha, suelo hablar con él bastante ya que el otro hermano al ser el pequeño es mas arrogante y le gusta que le den las cosas echas-Sasuke le miró con los ojos entrecerrados sabiendo perfectamente que Naruto sabía que era él mas que nada por que el se presentó y le dijo su apellido-creo que le he visto al menor de los hermanos una vez y de lejos y no me a gustado nada, pero que se puede esperar de una persona que a nacido con todo echo, solo ha tenido que ser mayor y su padre le ha dado un gran puesto

-tú no sabes nada-dijo con enfado Sasuke y Naruto no pudo evitar reír

-se perfectamente que Itachi y tú habéis tenido que ganaros el puesto-dijo Naruto y Sasuke relajó sus facciones-no te enfades era una broma-le sonrió poniendo su mano en su mejilla u el codo en la mesa mirando al azabache, con la otra mano pasó su dedo por la mejilla-me recuerdas a alguien y sinceramente intento recordar a quien-Sasuke le agarró la mano y con una media sonrisa

-a mi me pasa lo mismo contigo-dijo Sasuke-me hubiera gustado asistir a la boda de Neji y a si haberte conocido

-por que no fuiste?

-estaba de viaje con la que era mi esposa-dijo de mala gana

-solo espero que no sigas pensando en ella ya que te abandonó

-si pienso en ella es para maldecirla, no la soporto

-tengo dos hijos-dijo sin mas Naruto separando su mano de Sasuke-uno tiene dieciséis años y la niña tiene trece años

-dos hijos-dijo Sasuke sonriendo-una dieciséis y un Doncel de casi quince años, tienen muy poca diferencia de edad

-tenemos dos hijos con la misma edad-susurró Naruto

-he estado pensando y pensaba que te había visto hacía años-Naruto lo miró y se tocó el anillo de casado

-a que te refieres?

-estoy seguro que tú eres ese Doncel que me rechazó y me dejó plantado en la cita-dijo serio Sasuke y Naruto alzó una ceja-éramos unos adolescentes y yo iba a la cafetería que había al lado de la escuela, en ese lugar trabaja un Doncel rubio de ojos azules y con marcas en las mejillas, como tú-el rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido

-ya recuerdo-dijo Naruto-pero creía que era una broma de un niño de dinero, muchas veces venían varones hacerme bromas a si, por eso siempre rechazaba a todos los varones, creía que querían burlarse de mi

-si hubieras aceptado puede que estuviéramos en este mismo lugar pero con otras circunstancias y asta haciendo otras cosas-dijo Sasuke sonriendo y Naruto abrió los ojos y no pudo evitar sonrojarse sabiendo a lo que se refería Sasuke-estoy de acuerdo con Hinata en una cosa

-en que

-debes de rehacer tu vida, eres joven, yo también tengo que hacerla, nuestros hijos crecerán y encontraran a alguien y nos dejaran solos

-me estás intentando decir alguna cosa?

-quieres ir a otro lado?-el rubio solo estaba sorprendido y miró la televisión-se sabe quien va a ganar-puso su mano encima de la mano del rubio-Neji y yo éramos muy amigos y Hinata sabe como soy, crees que si ella sabe que soy una mala persona hubiera organizado esta cita?

-no-Sasuke sonrió

-quieres que vayamos a otro lado y conocernos mejor, Naruto?-el rubio solo le miraba a los ojos-si no se intenta no se sabe el resultado-el rubio se mordió el labio inferior-eres diferente a los Donceles que conozco y ya entiendo por que Neji se fijó en ti, por que eres diferente y lo diferente es lo mejor-Naruto sonrió

-de acuerdo, pero debes de pagar esto-dijo Naruto sonriendo y Sasuke rodó los ojos

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Dos meses desde que tuvieron la cita a ciegas Sasuke y Naruto, en ese tiempo se estuvieron viendo, fueron a comer juntos, a cenar o simplemente a pasear, en ese tiempo no conocieron la familia de ellos, a sus hijos, ni tampoco se vieron mucho en el trabajo, a veces Sasuke al saber que Naruto trabajaba en su empresa le hacía alguna visita, se quedaban charlando o tomaban algún café, algún directivo mas concretamente el hermano mayor de Sasuke, Itachi Uchiha vio extraño que su hermano menor y el jefe de personal tuvieran una buena relación de amistad ya que tenían gustos diferentes y su forma de ser era la contraria, pero Itachi al ver una de las veces que Sasuke visitaba al rubio a su oficina algún beso fugaz tanto en los labios como en la mejilla algo en su interior le gustó sabiendo que ese rubio era una bueno elección para su hermano

Los dos meses que habían estado saliendo Sasuke y Naruto decidieron cenar juntos con sus hijos y a si conocerse todos, por eso Naruto estaba en su cuarto preparándose para ir a cenar a la casa de Sasuke e ir a conocer a sus dos hijos ya que el azabache le habló de ellos

El rubio se miraba al espejo mirando si el Kimono que llevaba puesto, por si algo no le gustaba de esa prenda de ropa, hacía mucho tiempo que no se ponía algo a si por lo menos desde antes de la muerte de su esposo Neji, soltó aire por la boca nervioso mientras se maquillaba un poco su rostro

-papi estás muy lindo-Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su hija menor de cabello castaño y ojos azules que vestía también con un Kimono

-tú también estás muy linda mi reina

-soy la princesa Himawari, aún no soy Reina-dijo la mas pequeña y Naruto se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza ya que ella le recordaba mucho a su esposo fallecido

-eres mi princesa-dijo Naruto dando un beso en la mejilla a su hija de doce años que ella sonreía feliz

-entonces tu novio es guapo-el rubio la sonrió con un sonrojo en la mejilla-te pusiste rojo, es porque es guapo

-lo es-dijo Naruto

-espero que no me cambies por él-Naruto miró a la puerta y vio a su hijo de dieciséis años de cabello rubio y ojos azules

-Boruto no irás con esa ropa, cierto?-dijo serio Naruto

-pienso ir con esta ropa, para mi no es nada especial-dijo el adolescente serio que vestía unos pantalones negros un poco anchos, chaqueta negra y camiseta roja-sabes que no me agrada que tengas novio-el Doncel le miró tristeza y la niña miró con enfado a su hermano mayor

-aún estoy a tiempo de llamar a su casa y no ir a la cena y a si cenar los tres juntos-dijo Naruto y Boruto sonrió como diciendo que estaba de acuerdo con eso

-yo quiero conocer a tu novio y también a sus hijos-dijo Himawari-además estás lindo y desde hace mucho que no sonríes papi, yo quiero ir y no hagas caso a Boruto

-no tengo problemas pero no me involucres en la vida de ese tipo ni de sus hijos-dijo Boruto saliendo del cuarto

-podías haberle invitado a venir aquí-dijo Himawari-a si hubiera preparado uno de mis postres especiales-Naruto la sonrió

-otro día Himawari-dijo Naruto

-creo que no veías conveniente traer un varón a la casa donde papa a vivido con nosotros-dijo la niña y el rubio la miró con tristeza-aunque me alegro que te hayas quitado el anillo de casado no creo que al señor Sasuke le agrade que su novio tenga en el dedo el anillo de casado

-me acostado quitármelo pero lo he hecho-dijo Naruto

-entonces vamos antes que Boruto haga algo para estropear la cena para conocernos todos

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke estaba en su cuarto acabando de ponerse su corbata, no podía negar que estaba nervioso por lo que pasara en la cena, sabía perfectamente como era los hijos de su novio rubio por que Naruto no para de hablar de ellos sobre todo de su hija que era bastante comprensiva en todo y le comprendía cosa que su hijo mayor no estaba muy de acuerdo que su padre Doncel tenga pareja

-estás nervioso, papa?-Sasuke miró la puerta y allí acercándose a él estaba su hija de dieciséis años de cabello azabache y ojos negros con gafas rojas, vestida en una falda negra un poco mas arriba de las rodillas y una camiseta ajustada de color blanca y roja

-la falda no es demasiado corta?

-tengo que impresionar al hijo de tu novio que es un varón de mi edad y a si se centra en mi y no os fastidia ni a ti ni a tu novio-Sasuke bufó de mala gana

-no quiero que le impresiones a él ni a ningún varón, Sarada

-ya sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti

-espero que sea a si toda la vida

-todo ya está listo y los empleados se han ido-dijo Sarada

-y Yuki?

-en la sala con cara de matar quien entre en casa-Sasuke suspiró por que sabía que su hijo menor no quería que nadie se le acercara con intenciones románticas, a parte desde hacía unos meses lo notaba mas mal humorado que lo que era-papa, Yuki cree que al estar tú con Naruto le darás de lado y sobre todo sabiendo que tiene hijos

-primero sois vosotros y después Naruto-dijo Sasuke serio

-eso lo se, pero a veces debes de pensar primero en ti para ser feliz y después en nosotros-dijo Sarada para darle un beso en la mejilla a su padre-vamos a la sala que ya es la hora

-conociendo a Naruto llegará tarde-dijo Sasuke sin poder evitar hacer una sonrisa que su hija vio mientras iban a la primera planta, mas concretamente la sala donde un Doncel de casi quince años tenía cara de enfadado vestido con ropa informal sentado en el sofá-Yuki, quita esa cara

-no voy a fingir algo que no siento, yo no quiero que papa tenga novio-dijo el pequeño Doncel-nunca voy aceptar ese novio que tiene-Sarada solo miró a su padre que sopló y en ese momento tocaron la puerta

-iré abrir la puerta-dijo Sasuke dirigiéndose a la entrada para abrir, echó un último vistazo a sus hijos que su hija le sonrió y su hijo seguía con cara de pocos amigos y por un segundo se arrepintió de haber tenido la idea de hacer una cena todos juntos, cuando llegó a la puerta abrió y lo primero que vio fue unos ojos azules brillantes y sin poder evitarlo sonrió como un tonto quedando los dos sonriendo sin saber que decir

-joder, parecen idiotas-Sasuke escuchó una voz juvenil y miró al lado de Naruto viendo un adolescente rubio con ojos azules que le miraba con odio y luego mirar al otro lado viendo a una niña de doce años con el cabello castaño y ojos azules que le sonreía tímidamente y asta con un pequeño sonrojo

-Boruto no hables de esa forma-regañó Naruto a su hijo y miró a Sasuke y los dos volvieron a mirar a los ojos

-no quiero aguantar esto toda la noche, papi-dijo Boruto y Naruto se apenó por el comentario de su hijo mayor

-te presento a mi hijo mayor Boruto y a mi hija menor Himawari, Sasuke-dijo Naruto

-hola, soy Sasuke Uchiha-Boruto alzó una ceja al escuchar ese apellido

-encantada señor Sasuke-dijo Himawari haciendo una reverencia-y mi papi tenía razón usted es muy guapo-Naruto se sonrojó

-yo no dije eso-se defendió Naruto y Sasuke le sonrió para luego darle un beso rápido en los labios y escuchó un gruñido del hijo mayor de Naruto

-para mi eres lindo siempre y hoy especialmente estás mas lindo-Naruto agachó la mirada sonrojado

-estupideces-gruñó Boruto-y no volváis hacer eso delante mío, es vergonzoso

-su casa es muy grande-dijo Himawari con una sonrisa para cambiar de tema y el ambiente cambiara

-no me digas señor, Himawari, con decirme Sasuke está bien-la niña le sonrió

-papi sabes elegir con que varón estar, con mas dinero mejor-Sasuke frunció el ceño ante el comentario de Boruto

-entonces tú estarías con una persona por dinero, Boruto?-se escuchó una voz femenina y todos miraron, el mencionado frunció el ceño-me haces pensar que con tú anterior novio estuviste por su dinero

-tardaste en aparecer, Sarada Uchiha-dijo de mala gana Boruto y los padres de ambos los miraba sin entender-ahora con mas razón voy a estar en contra de esta relación de viejos-Sasuke frunció el ceño y Naruto también-y sobre lo que dijiste puede ser, aunque me divertí mucho con esa persona, pero sobre todo cuando lo dejé-dijo con malas intenciones viendo el enfado de Sarada

-papa, vine por que tardabais y me pregunté que pasaba-dijo la chica para cambiar de tema

-Sarada, hija, te presento a Naruto Uzumaki, mi novio-dijo Sasuke agarrando la mano del Doncel y este le sonrió a la chica-a su hija menor Himawari y a su hijo mayor Boruto

-me encanta tener una hermanita pequeña y a si te enseñaré todo de la moda-dijo Sarada guiñando un ojo a la mas pequeña y se acercó a Naruto y le hizo una reverencia-tenía ganas de conocerte Naruto, papa no para de hablar de ti en todo el momento

-lo dices en serio?-dijo sorprendido Naruto mirando a Sasuke que este miró al lado con un pequeño sonrojo

-mi papi también habla mucho de Sasuke, por eso sabía que era guapo-dijo Himawari sonriendo y esta vez quien se apenó fue el rubio Doncel

-vayamos dentro a si conocéis a mi hermano menor Doncel-dijo Sarada comenzando a caminar hacia la sala seguida por Boruto y su hermana, Sasuke cerró la puerta

-siento lo de Boruto-dijo Naruto

-te pido disculpas antes de tiempo, mi hijo Yuki no le agrada nada que tenga pareja

-ya verás como le convenceré a tu hijo

-y yo al tuyo-dijo Sasuke y los dos sonrieron-creo que no te saludé como es debido, Dobe

-no me digas a si, Teme que eres un ….-y Naruto no pudo continuar por que Sasuke le besó en los labios con un beso largo y lento poniendo sus manos en su cintura y Naruto alrededor de su cuello

-te amo-susurró cerca de los labios del rubio

-yo creo que también-susurró Naruto y el azabache sonrió

-me di cuenta que no llevas el anillo

-me lo quité esta mañana, Himawari me dijo que eso estaría bien, pero creo que a Boruto no le a gustado nada

-intentaré acercarme a tu hijo-le dio un beso en la mejilla al rubio

-no se como lo vas hacer

-con revistas o películas porno

-oye-dijo Naruto separándose con sus manos del azabache que este le sonrió con diversión-a mi hijo no le perviertas

-era broma, Dobe

-no me digas a si, Teme-volvió a besar en un rápido beso en los labios a Naruto

-vamos a la sala

-espera un momento-dijo preocupado Naruto

-que pasa?

-lo que me propusiste ayer

-te recuerdo que aceptaste sin pensar

-y después me acordé de la opinión de mis hijos o tú no piensas en lo que puede opinar tus hijos

-claro que pienso, pero creo que ellos deben de comprendernos que debemos hacer nuestras vidas por que ellos la harás y si no están de acuerdo llegará un momento que lo aceptaran

-tu crees?

-claro-dijo Sasuke

-entonces les diremos esta noche que viviremos juntos

-sabes que lo primero que quiero ver todas las mañana es a ti-dijo Sasuke acariciando la mejilla del Doncel

-y yo a ti-susurró Naruto para luego sonreír con burla-aunque nunca creía que fueses tan dulce-el azabache rodó los ojos

-no hagas que me arrepienta-dijo Sasuke fingiendo enfado

-yo también puedo arrepentirme

-creo que no por que ya se que crees que soy guapo

-nunca he dicho eso-dijo Naruto con un puchero y Sasuke le agarró la mano y se lo llevó a la sala que cuando entraron notaron el ambiente algo tensó ya que vieron al hijo de Sasuke un Doncel azabache con ojos verdes que miraba a Boruto con odio y este le miraba de la misma forma, los dos adultos se miraron preguntándose que había pasado para que esos dos se miraran de esa forma

-Yuki-dijo Sasuke y su hijo le miró serio-quiero presentarte a Naruto Uzumaki mi novio-Yuki miró de arriba abajo al rubio Doncel y cerró los puños con fuerza

-no es gran cosa tu nuevo pasatiempo, papa-dijo el Doncel adolescente con desden-y con mas razón para estar en contra de tu pasajero noviazgo -dijo Yuki con burla, Sasuke frunció el ceño-no quiero estar involucrado con Boruto Huyuga

-crees que me agrada tenerte cerca Yuki Uchiha-dijo Boruto como si al pronunciar el nombre y apellido le diese asco

-os conocéis de antes?-dijo Naruto y su hijo y Yuki no dijeron nada si no que cada uno se pusieron a distancia

-Naruto no es por nada pero por azares del destino vamos a la misma escuela-dijo Sarada-Boruto y yo vamos a la misma clase y claro que ellos dos se conocen y asta me atrevo a decir que muy bien desde hace un año-sonrió la chica adolescente-y desde hace unos cuatro meses no pueden ni verse y eso conlleva que no me puede ver a mi Boruto por ser hermana de Yuki y tener el apellido que él-no hubo respuesta ante eso

-papi, Sasuke no creéis que tenéis un gran paso dado en vuestra relación ya que ellos se conocen y tienen buena relación?-todos miraron a Himawari que esta sonreía divertida por la situación y asta pensaba que iba a ser muy divertido todo

Continuará ….

Este capítulo es como un prólogo, como se conocieron, pero el problema son los hijos de ambos, quiero hacer algo diferente, nada de drama, nada de angustia y nada de intriga, quiero hacer algo diferente y si puedo hacer algo de comedia lo haré por eso no seáis malos conmigo, nunca he hecho comedia y creo que no es mi estilo pero me hace ilusión hacer de ese genero, bueno no va haber nada de eso, de personajes malos ni buenos … espero que no salga mi vena dramática ni nada de eso, por que sale solo …. comentar para saber que opináis


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

-mi cuarto es súper grande-dijo feliz e ilusionada Himawari dentro de su nuevo cuarto, detrás de ella estaba Sarada que no podía evitar sonreír por ver de esa forma a la niña de doce años

-y con baño propio-añadió Sarada y se giró viendo el pasillo ya que escuchó pasos, vio a su hermano Yuki y a Boruto, los dos parecían enfadados y se metieron a sus respectivos cuartos, Sarada suspiró negando con la cabeza

-por que se odian? Y sobre todo por que no quieren que mi papi y Sasuke estén juntos?

-solo dales tiempo Himawuari-dijo Sarada seria

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En el cuarto del Doncel azabache de ojos verdes este estaba enfadado, su mirada verde era de rabia y con una mezcla de dolor, se miraba en el espejo del cuerpo entero y sus puños se cerraban con fuerza, no soportaba que su padre haya rehecho su vida con una persona que para su parecer no valía nada, pero lo peor de todo era sus hijos de ese rubio, la niña que parecía tonta y el hijo mayor, que no lo soportaba y no le quería cerca, sonrió de medio lado sabiendo que iba a fastidiar esa relación de su padre con ese Doncel de cuarta, pero también haría lo que sea para hacer daño a Boruto Huyuga como el daño que le hizo y le sigue causando

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En otro cuarto, mas concretamente en el cuarto de la nueva pareja, el rubio deshacía la maleta para poner sus pertenencias en el armario, el azabache solo le miraba, le gustaba todo de ese rubio Doncel que ahora prácticamente era solo suyo, se acercó por la espalda y lo abrazó dándole besos en su cuello y oliendo su aroma, Naruto se giró para quedar de frente a Sasuke y se miraron a los ojos, se notaba en sus miradas el amor y el deseo que se profesaban, se besaron el los labios lentamente y poco a poco el beso se transformaba mas agresivo, Sasuke tumbó en la cama al Doncel y se posicionó en cima de él

-te amo-susurró Sasuke en el oído del rubio que este suspiró de placer

-yo también te amo-respondió el Doncel sintiendo las sensaciones de su cuerpo que poco a poco se calentaba como el cuerpo del varón que este besaba su cuello con intencione de llegar mas lejos en ese momento con su pareja por que lo sentía y deseaba, su cuerpo como el de el rubio también reclamaba su cuerpo, comenzó a desabrochar con una mano la camisa del rubio y con la otra los pantalones, Naruto hacía lo mismo con la ropa del varón

-se puede saber que hacéis-dijo una tercera voz que los dos adultos reconocieron como la del hijo del varón, pararon de hacer lo que hacían y el rubio intentó arreglarse la ropa rápidamente cosa que el varón se levantó y se arregló tranquilamente su ropa

-Yuki toca la puerta antes de entrar-dijo Sasuke

-nunca lo he hecho por que tengo que hacerlo ahora?-dijo el Doncel de ojos verdes y miró al rubio con odio

-por que ahora tengo a alguien que convive conmigo

-ya entendí-dijo Yuki serio y seguía sin quitarle la mirada al rubio-te apetecía fallártelo

-Yuki no vuelvas hablar de esa manera -dijo enfadado Sasuke

-me tranquiliza que os haya estropeado vuestro momento de desfogue-dijo maliciosamente Yuki-pero rubio no te creas importante mi padre se ha traído tantos que tu solo eres uno mas y asta cuando supuestamente estaba contigo

-Yuki basta-ordenó Sasuke-sabes que no me gusta que mientas

-pues dile la verdad-dijo con desafío el Doncel de cabello azabache-le has dicho a este que has estado con mi madre? Que te has estado viendo con ella? Ni siquiera entiendo por que vivir juntos si dentro de poco se largará con sus hijos

-se acabó, estás castigado-dijo Sasuke

-lo dudo-dijo Yuki con una media sonrisa-siento mucho haberos cortado vuestra diversión-dijo divertido y se salió del cuarto, Sasuke sopló, no entendía a su hijo, el por que se comportaba a si, miró a Naruto que este estaba sentado en la cama mirando al suelo

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke

-has estado viendo a tu ex mujer?

-no creas nada de lo que dice Yuki, él tiene miedo que le deje como hizo su madre cuando era un niño

-la has estado viendo?

-hace cuatro meses volvió aparecer en mi vida

-y por que no me dijiste?

-no lo creí importante-Naruto se levantó de la cama con enfado con intenciones de ir al armario para recoger sus cosas pero Sasuke le paró poniéndose en medio-no creas que tengo algo con la madre de mis hijos, ella me abandonó hace años, lo único que siento por ella es desprecio y enfado

-eso no hace que piense que puede haber algo entre vosotros

-que-dijo sonriendo Sasuke sin creerse lo que escuchaba -estás celoso?-Naruto solo se le quedó mirando -lo único que tengo con Sakura son mis dos hijos, y si te tengo que ser sincero no se por que ha vuelto para preocuparse por Sarada y Yuki, nunca lo ha hecho

-es su madre-susurró Naruto

-si es su madre pero ella nunca a estado con ellos -dijo Sasuke y abrazó al rubio-ella quiere saber cosas de sus hijos y tendré que relacionarme con ella, pero yo no siento nada por ella, solo eres tú y nadie mas-Sasuke se separó del rubio y besó sus labios en un beso rápido- te amo a ti y Sakura está casada y si no lo estuviera a mi me daría igual-el rubio afirmó con la cabeza-confía en mi

-confío en ti-dijo Naruto

-y yo en ti-dijo Sasuke y besó la frente del Doncel

Detrás de la puerta estaba Yuki, escuchó la conversación de los dos adultos, su mirada estaba seria pero sonreía de medio lado, había notado que a Naruto le dolía mas que su padre haya estado en esa cama con otras personas de que se viera como amigos con su madre, el rubio era celoso y haría todo los posible que esos celos hiciera romper esa estúpida relación

-no puedo creer que seas tan cruel, bebé-dijo Boruto supo las intenciones del Doncel de ojos verdes

-no te atrevas a volver a decirme a si-recriminó Yuki

-parece que prefieres que te diga puta o zorra, elige-dijo Boruto y el Doncel alzó la mano para golpear el rostro del varón pero este la detuvo agarrando la muñeca y estampó al Doncel en la pared y acercando su cuerpo al contrario, los dos se miraban con prepotencia y rabia

-no vuelvas a insultarme-ordenó con rabia Yuki

-mira Doncel de cuarta

-el Doncel de cuarta es tu padre que quiere el dinero del mío-dijo Yuki y notó como le apretó mas fuerte la muñeca el varón y la otra mano se la pauso en su cuello

-vuelves a insultar a mi padre y me olvido que eres un Doncel-dijo con ira Boruto

-suéltame-ordenó como pudo Yuki-me estás haciendo daño, estúpido -el rubio aflojó el agarre y se separó un paso del Doncel

-se tus intenciones de separar a esos dos-dijo Boruto-te voy ayudar

-no te interesa que estén juntos?-dijo Yuki

-mi padre no merece a alguien como tu padre-dijo Boruto-y tampoco quiero estar involucrado contigo

-yo tampoco quiero estar involucrado contigo-dijo Yuki serio-por eso los quiero separados

-genial-dijo Boruto-tengo un plan para separar a esos dos-sonrió de medio lado-nos vemos-se alejó del Doncel que este al estar solo apretó los puños y comenzó a dar con una mano en la pared con fuerza, su rostro mostraba enfado pero sus lágrimas salían de sus ojos verdes

-te odio, Boruto-dijo Yuki-y ya se que lo que mas te duele es tu padre Doncel y es con él con que te voy hacer mas daño-agachó la mirada y su rostro mostraba dolor y tristeza-ya que yo nunca signifiqué nada para ti-se quitó las lágrimas y su rostro volvió a ser serio y se fue hacia su cuarto

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Ese día no tenían ni clase los mas jóvenes y los mas mayores no tenían trabajo, habían decidido ir a comer fuera como la familia que querían que fueran, Naruto tenía mucho empeño en eso por que sabía que si sus hijos como los de Sasuke estaban bien la relación que tenía iría bien y serían felices

-chicos como la familia que somos vamos a salir a comer todos-dijo Naruto sonriendo y en la sala, Sasuke estaba a su lado y aunque deseaba lo mismo que su pareja sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil que todos tuvieran una buena relación, Himawuari que estaba al lado de Sarada mirando la televisión miraron al rubio y la chica azabache solo se levantó como si no tuviera mas remedio de ir a una comida familiar, la mas pequeña de las dos sonrió feliz, la encantaba estar en familia por que para ella eso le gustaba, el problema era los otros dos chicos, Boruto frunció el ceño y sin dejar de enviar mensajes por el teléfono

-tengo cosas mas interesantes que hacer-dijo Boruto serio, no iba a formar parte de un paripe, Yuki en cambio pensaba lo mismo, pero tenía sus planes, dejó el libro y con una pequeña sonrisa se levantó y se acercó a Naruto

-me encantará ir contigo y con los demás a comer-dijo sonriendo Yuki, Sarada que conocía a su hermano frunció el ceño pensando que tramaba algo y Himawari sonrió mas abiertamente, Sasuke solo miraba a su hijo Doncel sorprendido-dejarme a mi elegir el restaurante, por favor-dijo como si fuese un niño pequeño

-tú eliges, Yuki-dijo Naruto

-eres genial Naruto, seguro que nos vamos a llevar muy bien-dijo Yuki pero las personas que le conocían bien como Sarada y Boruto sabía que era sarcasmo, el varón de cabello rubio se guardó su teléfono y se puso de pie, quería saber asta donde llegaría el Doncel de ojos verdes

-yo también espero llevarme bien contigo-dijo sincero Naruto

-claro que si-dijo Yuki y aunque no se le notara miró como vestía el Doncel rubio que era muy informalmente, para el Doncel mas pequeño se le notaba que no tenía mucho estilo y vestía mal, le haría pasar el momento mas incomodo de su vida y se daría cuenta que alguien como él no tenía nada que hacer con su padre-vamos y os digo en el coche el lugar

-vamos-dijo Sasuke comenzando a sospechar que su hijo pretendía algo pero quería pensar que no, los dos adultos junto con Himawuari fueron hacia el coche que era uno bastante grande para que pudieran ir todos juntos

-Yuki-dijo Sarada a su hermano en un susurro-que pretendes hacer

-yo nada hermanita-dijo inocentemente Yuki-lo hará el solo-dijo maliciosamente

-te arrepentirás-dijo Sarada y se separó de su hermano para irse hacia el coche

-tu plan es que se vea inferior mi padre con toda exigente estirada que te rodea?-dijo Boruto cuando estaban los dos solos

-no-dijo Yuki-quiero de verdad tener una buena relación con Naruto

-mi papi nunca será la madre que nunca tuviste, idiota-dijo Boruto-y si no me meto en lo que quieres hacer es por que yo deseo que el estúpido de tu padre y mi papi no estén juntos y a si no tener que ver tu estúpida cara cuando te levantas que por cierto están horrible-dijo lo último con diversión ya que vio el ceño fruncido del Doncel, sonrió y se alejó lentamente como si fuese el mas genial el varón, el Doncel suspiró fuertemente y aparentó felicidad y fue hacia el coche

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Cuando Yuki dijo el restaurante que quería ir todos quedaron callados sin saber que decir, Sauke intentó convencer a su hijo de ir a otro lugar pero Yuki con terquedad quería ir a uno de los restaurantes mas lujosos de la ciudad, Naruto al saber que posiblemente habría una discusión aceptó ir a ese restaurante aunque no llevara puesto la ropa adecuada

Cuando llegaron al restaurante un chico que trabajaba en ese lugar cogió el coche y lo aparcó dejando a todos en la puerta para que entraran al restaurante, mas entrar una chica con una sonrisa amable se acercó a los dos adulto, todos notaron la mirada de la chica de cómo miró al rubio por la vestimenta que consistía en unos pantalones azules anchos y una camiseta también ancha, cosa que los demás vestían algo mas apropiado para ese lugar, Sasuke para no hacer la espera desagradable para Naruto solo dijo su apellido y la chica les llevó a una mesa sin preguntar si tenían reserva, cuando se sentaron en la mesa redonda cada uno miró en la carta lo que querían comer, Sasuke agarró la mano del rubio y le besó en la mejilla para que supiera que no estaba solo, que siempre estaría con él, Sarada y Himawuari vieron ese gesto romántico y bonito, cosa que Boruto y Yuki todo lo contrario

Una vez que pusieron los platos de comida que habían pedido comenzaron a comer, Yuki sonreía sin que se notara ya que escuchaba comentario de las personas que estaban en el restaurante y asta de empleados sobre Naruto, si él lo escuchaba estaba claro que Naruto también, eran cosas de cómo ese rubio desaliñado podía ir a ese lugar o como podía estar al lado de Sasuke Uchiha que eran una familia de alta sociedad

-Naruto un día de estos lo dos nos iremos de crucero-dijo Sasuke para que el rubio Doncel dejara de sentirse mal ya que notaba las miradas y los comentarios de las demás personas

-y por que los dos-dijo Boruto serio

-por que se quieren, Boruto-dijo Himawuari

-tonterías-dejo Boruto

-asta que mi padre se canse-dijo Yuki de lo mas normal

-o el mío-dijo Boruto mirando con enfado al Doncel de ojos verdes que este le miró de igual forma-ya que mi papi es todo un rompe corazones

-yo no soy eso-dijo Naruto

-lo eres por que yo he visto como los varones le miran-dijo Boruto

-lo he notado-dijo con sarcasmo Yuki-veo todas las miradas que provoca tu padre

-maldita zorra-dijo con ira Boruto poniéndose de pie

-Boruto-dijo con regaño Naruto

-no vuelvas a insultar de esa forma a mi hijo-dijo enfadado Sasuke y Boruto lo miró serio durante unos segundos para luego sonreír con prepotencia, ya sabía como separar a su papi de ese varón, se sentó en la silla sin dejar de sonreír

-que poco va a durar esto-dijo Boruto

-Boruto vasta-ordenó Naruto

-no me hagas creer que vas a consentir que este-se refirió a Sasuke -va a estar por delante de mi por que te echa unos polvos mal echados

-Boruto no hables de esa forma-dijo Naruto-y tú y Himawari vais a estar antes que nadie

-eso espero-dijo Boruto sabiendo lo que decía para poder un paso por delante que Sasuke ante su padre Doncel-por que nunca en la vida a este le voy a ver como padre por que mi padre es Neji Huyuga

-nunca voy a pretender que me veas como tu padre-dijo Sasuke sintiendo que Naruto lo estaba pasando mal

-nunca lo serás-dijo Boruto-ni nunca harás ni la mitad de feliz a mi papi como lo hizo mi padre-Naruto no dijo nada sobre eso como si le diera la razón a su hijo y eso a Sasuke no le agradó pero lo dejó de lado, no quería discutir con su pareja

-hermano por que no le das una oportunidad a Sasuke?-dijo Himawari pero Boruto no la contestó y no hablaron sobre ese tema, si no que Sarada cambió de tema y comenzaron entre todos una conversación que ni Yuki ni Boruto intervenían

Continuará …..

El segundo capítulo … creo que no será cómico esto, sinceramente no me sale … espero que os haya gustado … comentar por fa


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Era día de escuela y los alumnos estaban cada uno en su respectiva aula, Boruto aparentaba escuchar a su profesor de turno con aburrimiento, últimamente le aburría las clases de todo tipo, asta la de deportes, bostezó y miró al lado viendo a Sarada escuchar y escribir lo que explicaba el profesor, frunció el ceño por que un tiempo atrás tenía buena relación con esa chica pero él mismo la rompió por ser hermana de Yuki ya que esta sabía lo que le estaba haciendo este por que le quería impedir que viera lo que estaba haciendo su hermano menor, sopló de mala gana, de solo pensar ese día le dolía la cabeza, estaba claro que no iba a confiar en ningún Uchiha y menos de Yuki, pero tenía claro que si tenía que unirse a la persona que detestaba para separar a su padre Doncel de su actual pareja, sintió que su teléfono vibraba y lo sacó de su bolsillo y leyó quien le escribió que hacía meses que no recibía mensajes de esta persona, cerró sus ojos fuertemente y los abrió para responder el mensaje

Yuki se saltó la clase que le tocaba y estaba en la azotea, se guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo después de leer el mensaje recibido, se sentó en el suelo y su espalda se apoyaba a la verja, cerró los ojos sintiendo la brisa que chocaba con su rostro, eso le gustaba, esa sensación tan placentera, sabía que quedaba poco tiempo para que se acabase la clase y comenzara el descanso, abrió sus ojos y sacó su teléfono y comenzó a mirar las imágenes que tenía, no eran muchas, pero tenía una de su padre y él, otra de su hermana, también de la puesta de sol y otra de la misma puesta de sol pero también estaba él y Boruto, el varón le abrazaba y sus cabezas estaban juntas con una sonrisa, Yuki era el que hizo la foto, se mordió el labio inferior con rabia, tenía intención de borrar esa foto, pero no pudo, era la única que tenía y también era la única que él hizo en ese tiempo que el varón y él estaban en buenos términos, el que solía hacer las fotos era Boruto pero tampoco muchas

-espero que sea importante lo que tienes que decirme-Yuki al escuchar la voz de Boruto se sorprendió y miró la hora, era hora del descanso y ni escuchó el timbre en señal que se acabaron las clases para descansar y comer, quitó rápido la imagen que tenía el teléfono y se lo guardó para levantarse-se te rompió una uña para que tuvieras esa expresión de tristeza-dijo Boruto divertido y sonriendo

-cállate idiota-dijo con enfado Yuki mirando al varón y notando lo diferente que era ahora a cuando se llevaban bien, el Doncel quería pensar eso a pensar a lo que eran realmente

-no tengo todo el día -dijo Boruto-luego tengo clases de deportes y el profesor le gusta la puntualidad

-yo también tengo clases de deportes-dijo Yuki y vio extrañeza en la mirada del varón-no se que quiere hacer los profesores-dijo sin dar importancia el Doncel

-que yo sepa no he venido a tener una conversación de las materias que tienes que hacer -dijo Boruto y el Doncel bufó

-iré directo-dijo Yuki-como con Sarada no puedo contar quiero que tengamos una tregua-el varón alzó una ceja y decidió sentarse en el suelo y su espalda en la vaya para comenzar a comer

-te escucho, pero el tiempo es oro-dijo Boruto, el Doncel suspiró y se sentó donde estaba notando que los dos estaban demasiado cerca y parecía que a Boruto no le molestaba, decidió también comer

-a mi no me agrada tu padre y a ti no te agrada el mío-dijo Yuki

-no me agrada la relación estúpida que tienen-dijo Boruto-y tu padre no le conviene al mío, se le nota que es un bastardo-el Doncel frunció el ceño

-a veces es mejor ser bastardo cuando tienes como pareja a alguien que no vale nada-dijo Yuki con superioridad- mi padre dejará a tu padre cuando se canse y lo desechará -Yuki vio el ceño fruncido del varón y como intentaba a aguantarse las ganas de tirarse encima de él-tengo ganas de ver eso

-deja de hablar de esa forma-dijo Boruto advirtiendo que si seguía se olvidaría que es Doncel

-mi madre ha vuelto-dijo Yuki-he hablado con ella y está interesada en mi padre, está arrepentida y yo quiero que vuelvan, y mi padre va a volver con ella por que ellos dos tienen cosas en común, sus hijos

-estoy de acuerdo-dijo Boruto-tu padre tiene que estar con una persona como él-el varón miró al Doncel con una media sonrisa-tiene que estar con una persona sin corazón que cuando nació su segundo hijo prefirió largarse y no tener contacto, ellos dos son el uno para el otro, te apoyaré, pero me divertiré a mi manera para que mi padre ponga en su lugar a tu padre

-a ver quien lo consigue antes-dijo Yuki

-lo que quiero es que no estén juntos

-yo tampoco quiero

-a si no tengo que verte mas por que me repugnas-dijo Boruto levantándose y caminar a la puerta para irse, el Doncel solo le miraba con enfado y cuando estuvo solo dejó de comer por que ya no tenía apetito, se levantó para ir a cambiarse y ponerse la ropa deportiva

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Se besaban con gula como si hiciera tiempo que no lo hacían, en cierta forma tenían poca intimidad desde que comenzaron a vivir juntos, entre los hijos de ambos, el personal que estaba en casa y el trabajo no tenían un tiempo de caridad, y ese día solo con una mirada en el trabajo supieron que debían de irse antes a casa y dar rienda suelta a lo que deseaban ambos, y estaban en ese momento en la cama que compartían, desnudos, besándose, tocándose y diciéndose palabras llenas de pasión mientras que Sasuke penetraba lentamente y a veces bruscamente a Naruto que se entregaba a él con devoción y amor, estaba enamorado de ese varón, nunca creyó que volvería a sentir amor y allí estaba, junto con él, con una familia y ahora todo lo posible para que esa nueva aventura saliera bien y pudiera estar toda la vida con Sasuke, en cambio el varón pensaba igual que el rubio, que lo quería para él y que lo que sentía por ese rubio nunca lo había sentido ni siquiera por la madre de sus hijos, llegó el momento del clímax de parte de los dos y acabaron ese acto con un beso lleno de amor, se separaron para intentar recuperar la respiración y Sasuke salió del interior del rubio para ponerse a su lado y abrazarlo fuertemente y era correspondido de la misma forma

-te amo-susurró Sasuke besando la frente y después los labios del Doncel

-yo también te amo-dijo Naruto poniendo su cabeza en el pecho bien formado del azabache

-hemos hecho bien en venir -dijo Sasuke acariciando con cariño los cabellos rubios

-lo necesitaba-dijo Naruto con los ojos cerrados para escuchar mejor los latidos del corazón de su pareja, siempre que lo habían hecho le gustaba escuchar el corazón de Sasuke para afirmar que estaba vivo y que solo latía por él

-no sabía que eras tan pervertido-dijo divertido Sasuke

-a ti te hacía mas falta que a mi-dijo Naruto besando en un beso rápido en los labios a Sasuke

-tienes razón-dijo Sasuke-si fuese por mi te lo haría a cada esquina de esta casa, en la oficina y en la calle sin importarme las miradas de las personas

-eres un idiota-dijo Naruto

-haces que sea idiota pero te amo

-y yo a ti-dijo Naruto-te amo tanto que no quiero que te alejes de mi

-no me voy alejar de ti nunca

-promételo

-te lo prometo -dijo serio Sasuke y el rubio sonrió

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto y Sasuke estaban en la cocina preparando entre los dos la comida, sabían que en cualquier momento los hijos de ambos llegarían, mientras preparaban la comida sonreían y se hacían bromas, se notaban que eran una pareja que se querían y se adoraban, de vez en cuando se daban besos en los labios como en la mejilla, en una de esas veces que se daban un beso en los labios Boruto y Yuki entraron a la cocina, Sarada como Himawari también llegaron a la casa pero decidieron ir primero a sus respectivos cuartos

-es asqueroso lo que estáis haciendo-dijo Boruto serio

-Boruto-dijo sorprendido Naruto-no escuché que llegasteis

-estabais tan concentrados que no os enterasteis-dijo esta vez Yuki acercándose a los adultos y poniéndose en medio-que no os acordáis que con vosotros convive personas que no están de acuerdo con vuestras -hizo un gesto despectivo y no termino de decirlo

-asquerosidades-acabó Boruto, Naruto solo se apenó ya que se olvidó por un momento que tenían que venir los mas jóvenes

-lo que hacemos es una cosa muy normal-dijo Sasuke notando la expresión del rubio Doncel

-entonces me traeré a mis ligues y los manosearé delante de todos vosotros-dijo Boruto sin quitar su seriedad-por que es algo muy normal

-Boruto no digas eso-dijo Naruto y se acercó a su hijo-seguro que te gustará lo que hemos preparado

-todo lo que cocinas tú me gusta, el problema es lo que cocine él-dijo con desprecio Boruto refiriéndose a Sasuke que este estaba bebiendo agua solo hizo un gesto que no fue percibido por nadie

-papa-dijo Yuki para cambiar de tema o mas concretamente para comenzar lo que tenía preparado, Sasuke le miró-he hablado con mi mama-dijo resaltando el mi para que lo notara Naruto y vio como el rubio Doncel le interesaba lo que iba a decir-Sarada también habló con ella

-como?-dijo sorprendido Sasuke-habéis hablado con Sakura?

-si-dijo Yuki-está en Konoha y quiere un acercamiento con todos-sonrió feliz-siempre quise que estuviéramos los tres juntos

-no sabía que querías eso-dijo contrariado Sasuke

-siempre lo he querido-dijo Yuki mirando de reojo a Naruto y vio que agachaba la cabeza con pena y Boruto le miraba serio

-por que no me dijiste?-dijo Sasuke olvidándose que estaba Naruto en ese lugar y que esas palabras le afectaron

-le di a mi mama tu número de teléfono para que te llamara-dijo Yuki -me dijo que quería hablar contigo para que os pongáis al día y que recodéis viejos tiempos-dijo sonriendo y asta feliz

-ya he hablado con ella y claro que la seguiré llamando-dijo serio Sasuke

-me iré hacer la tarea, papa-dijo Yuki con una sonrisa y Sasuke en ese momento que salía su hijo de la cocina se percató que ya no estaba Naruto ni Boruto

Cuando Yuki salió de la cocina con una sonrisa vio a Naruto allí con la mirada gacha y apoyado en la pared, se le notaba dolido y triste, el adolescente sonrió con superioridad y pasó por delante del rubio

-estoy feliz, Naruto-dijo Yuki-mis padres volverán a estar juntos y seremos una verdadera familia-el adolescente solo siguió caminando pero antes de irse paró y miró al rubio-solo eres alguien pasajero para mi padre, se cansará de ti cuando y no le des lo que quiere a no ser que seas aburrido-sonrió con burla y se fue a la planta de arriba para su cuarto, Naruto solo reprimió hacer un gemido por que aunque no lo demostrara o dijera, le dolía que Sasuke tuviera interés en su ex esposa, también le dolió cuando Yuki dijo que sería otro pasatiempo mas para su padre y Sasuke no desmintió nada

-y si sigues enamorado de ella?-susurró Naruto y suspiró, se fue a su cuarto para tumbarse y si hacia falta dormir un rato para no pensar

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke acabó lo que quedaba de cena y puso las cosas en la mesa, una suerte que Himawuri y Sarada estuvieran en la sala, las dijo que a visaran a sus hermanos y él iría avisar a Naruto para que fuese a cenar, que no entendía el por que se fue y no siguió ayudando hacer la cena ya que fue idea de él, frunció el ceño cuando abrió la puerta de su cuarto, amaba a Naruto pero a veces no le comprendía el por que actuaba de esa forma, pero por que le amara no iba a consentir que se aprovechara de eso, lo vio tumbado de lado en la cama mirando hacia el ventanal, frunció el ceño acercándose al rubio con intenciones de despertarlo y no de manera cariñoso, le había dejado haciendo la cena solo, algo que nunca había hecho

-Naruto-dijo serio Sasuke poniéndose delante del rubio, se puso de cuclillas y con su mano movió el cuerpo del Doncel-despierta Naruto-el nombrado se movió un poco poniéndose boca arriba, Sasuke solo le miraba, estaba claro que con la expresión que tenía el rubio no podía estar enfadado, se levantó de la posición que estaba y se mordió el labio inferior con deseo, lentamente acercó su rostro como su cuerpo al del Doncel y le besó en la mejilla y luego sus labios, se separó sonriendo viendo como su pareja se movía un poco, se tumbó encima del rubio y puso sus manos en las mejillas del rubio y se quedó mirándolo con amor y asta admiración-como pudiste enamorarme de esta forma?-le preguntó al rubio pero este no contestaría estaba dormido-eres mi sol, mi luz, eres mi todo-susurró Sasuke y volvió a besarle en los labios que poco a poco fue correspondido y cuando se le acabó el aire se separó un poco viendo los ojos azules del rubio que le miraba de una forma que no pudo descifrar

-que quieres?-fue lo que preguntó el rubio

-es hora de que tú y yo vayam …

-es eso lo que quieres de mi?-dijo Naruto cortando al azabache poniéndose sentado en la cama y mirando al varón serio, el azabache solo le miraba sin comprender, no entendía lo que había dicho

-cenar?-dijo Sasuke-si quiero que cenemos- el rubio suspiró y volvió a tumbarse

-no tengo hambre-susurró el rubio-quiero dormir

-ya dormiste-dijo serio Sasuke, ya que eso que el rubio durmiera tanto no le agradaba a parte que no tenía que ser algo bueno, por que dormía sus horas, había dormido un rato, y que ahora quisiera dormir mas, eso no era normal-te levantas y vamos a cenar-ordenó y cogió la mano de su pareja y la estiró para que volviera a sentarse en la cama, pero el cuerpo del Doncel cayó en su cuerpo-Naruto no te comportes como un niño pequeño

-no soy un niño pequeño-dijo Naruto

-vamos o si no esos de abajo se lo comerán todo y no nos dejara nada, a parte que lo hice yo y quiero que tú lo pruebes

-de acuerdo-dijo no muy convencido Naruto levantándose de la cama y Sasuke le siguió

En la sala estaban los seis los dos hijos de la pareja y la misma pareja, estaban comiendo tranquilamente y la única que hablaba mas era Himawari y Sarada la seguía la corriente, los demás no decían gran cosa solo cuando se referían a ellos

-como habéis pasado el día?-dijo Sasuke algo raro en él pero quería entablar una conversación con todos

-hablé con mama-dijo Yuki sonriendo y sobre todo para que todos se enteraran y al ver que Naruto dejó de comer y no dejaba de mirar la comida decidió seguir-me dijo que nos ha echado de menos, pero sobre todo a ti papa-Sasuke suspiró

-dala saludos de mi parte

-seguro que te llamará para saber de ti-quiso recalcar eso Yuki, Sarada que sabía las intenciones de su hermano menor frunció el ceño

-es linda tu madre, Yuki?-dijo Himawari sin mala intención solo por curiosidad, aunque estaba segura que su papi era mas lindo

-si-dijo serio Yuki

-no puedo creer que hayas visto a tu madre-dijo Boruto serio y de lo mas normal-recuerdo que estabas enfadado con ella

-pero a una madre se le perdona todo-dijo Yuki-además Sarada ha hablado con ella también

-he hablado con ella-dijo seria Sarada

-papa a mi me gustaría que si te llama mama, que te llamará que quedéis y habléis, ya sabes tenéis dos hijos en común y tenéis que tener un acercamiento-dijo Yuki

-yo también tengo ganas de verla y tener mas acercamiento-dijo Sasuke normal, en ese momento Naruto se levantó

-ya acabé, voy a descansar-dijo Naruto marchándose de la sala, Yuki sonrió de medio lado por haber conseguido lo que quería

-yo también acabé-dijo Himawari por que notó a su papi extraño-me retiro

-yo también-dijo Sarada y las dos chicas se alejaron, pero la mayor convenció a las mas pequeña que no vaya al cuarto de su papi por que era mejor que descansara

-sabes Sasuke tengo ganas que te encuentres con tu esposa-dijo Boruto y Sasuke le miró serio

-ex esposa-corrigió Sasuke, sabía que el varón rubio haría lo que sea para que se acabe la relación que tiene con Naruto

-lo que tú digas-dijo Boruto-pero está claro que si una vez te abandonó es por que no eres muy bueno-dijo con una media sonrisa que Sasuke interpretó que le provocaba-en todos los sentidos

-que estás insinuando, niño-dijo enfadado Sasuke por que interpretaba que le decía que era poco hombre y que no la satisfacía en la cama

-yo nada-dijo Boruto viendo como se levantaba Sasuke enfadado y mirándolo con ira

-no me provoques, por que me vas a encontrar-amenazó Sasuke

-recuerda Sasuke, me faltas un poco el respeto y no tienes diversión-dijo Boruto levantándose y Sasuke sabía de que tipo de diversión se refería-los Donceles y chicas, pero sobre todo los Donceles son mas sentimentales y con palabras dulces y bonitas los tienes a donde quieres, soy varón y suelo hacerlo, pero tú tienes el problema de que el Doncel que tu supuestamente quieres asta que te canses tiene un hijo varón que sabe tu juego y con una simple palabra puede decirte adiós antes que tú y eso en tu gran orgullo de persona bastarda y despreciable te dolería mucho

-no te voy a consentir que me faltes el respeto-alzó la voz Sasuke

-como yo no consiento que esté mi padre con un bastardo como tú-dijo Boruto y Sasuke levantó su mano con la palma abierta con intención de golpear al rubio que le retaba, ya que ese adolescente no lo conocía y no iba hacer lo que pensaba con Naruto

-papa-alzó la voz Yuki sabiendo lo que iba hacer su padre-no caigas a su juego-advirtió-por que él sea escoria no te comportes como él-Sasuke solo se tranquilizó y se sentó en el asiento, Yuki hizo lo mismo al ver la mirada de odio recibida hacia su persona de parte de Boruto que este después de soplar se fue escaleras hacia arriba para ir a su cuarto

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Boruto en vez de ir a su cuarto decidió ir al cuarto de su padre, lo vio en el balcón que miraba al frente con una expresión de melancolía y asta triste

-papi, estás bien?-Naruto se giró viendo a su hijo mayor y le sonrió forzadamente o eso notó el adolescente

-si-dijo Naruto

-hace fresco, por que no entras?-dijo Boruto

-estoy cansado-dijo Naruto entrando al cuarto y cerrando la puerta del balcón, se sentó en la cama y su hijo a su lado

-papi, estás seguro de lo que has hecho?-dijo Boruto refiriéndose a la relación que tenía con Sasuke

-creo que si-dijo Naruto, el adolescente sonrió de medio lado por que ese creo le gustó y representaba que no estaba seguro su papi, se apoyó a su papi y lo abrazó, Naruto lo correspondió de la misma forma, ante todo adoraba y quería a sus dos hijos pero siempre el primero era el especial o por lo menos era para Naruto-te quiero

-yo también-dijo Boruto-por eso quiero ser sincero contigo

-Boruto yo se que querías mucho a Neji pero desgraciadamente él se fue y tenemos que seguir adelante

-lo se papi-dijo Boruto-prometí a mi papa que te cuidaría y lo voy hacer-frunció el ceño-no me gusta Sasuke para ti-dijo sincero-te lo he dicho alguna vez

-no es una mala persona-dijo Naruto

-papi-dijo Boruto-no me gusta por que siempre lo ha tenido todo lo que ha pedido, y tengo el presentimiento que se le antojado estar con alguien diferente a lo que está acostumbrado a estar, en otras palabras se le antojado estar contigo por que eres diferente

-yo no creo que sea a si-dijo Naruto en un susurro, se le notaba inseguro en eso que decía

-delante de ti actúa diferente para que te sientas alagado y querido por él, pero cundo no estás es diferente

-por que dices eso?-dijo Naruto separándose del abrazo de su hijo

-conmigo actúa diferente

-que quieres decir?

-yo nunca te mentiría

-lo se, Boruto, nunca me mentirías-dijo Naruto serio-te dije que antes estáis Himawari y tú antes que Sasuke y todo lo que le rodea

-me alegra que sea a si-dijo Boruto

-dime el por que me has dicho eso antes

-me trata mal, y quiere ponerme a su voluntad-dijo serio Boruto

-que-dijo sorprendido Naruto

-Sasuke ha dicho que si no hacemos Himawari y yo lo que dice nos enviara aún reformatorio para que tengamos disciplina y sobre todo educación, por que según él no hemos tenido a nadie que nos educara correctamente

-que-dijo exaltado Naruto y levantándose de donde estaba sentado-como ha podido decirte eso

-papi-dijo Boruto agarrando la mano de su papi-no le digas nada

-por que no le voy a decir? No voy a consentir que haga nada en vuestra contra-el adolescente sonrió de medio lado

-yo le dije que no me agradaba y sobre todo que nunca será mi padre-dijo Boruto-creo que se enfadó por lo que le dije y por eso dijo lo que me dijo-Naruto miró a su hijo-no le digas nada, papi no quiero que peleéis por mi culpa

-pero no quiero …

-papi-dijo Boruto cortando a su padre Doncel-te lo he dicho para que supieras, pero lo mejor es que lo dejemos de lado, si me lo vuelve a decir te lo diré y es ahí cuando tu tomes cartas en el asunto

-y las tomaré-dijo serio Naruto-pero por ahora lo dejaré estar

-claro-dijo Boruto levantándose de la cama -me comentó algo Yuki que no creo que sea verdad

-el que-dijo Naruto poniendo su mano en la cabeza

-que Sasuke solía traer a ligues a su casa-dijo Boruto-no quiero creerle por que eso significa que no ha respetado a su hijos que viven con él y que a ti te acuesta en la misma cama con lo que ha estado con sus ligues-Naruto miró la cama unos segundos y después a su hijo-yo no creo eso y buenas noches papi

-buenas noches-dijo Naruto viendo a su hijo salir de su cuarto, Boruto cuando salió del cuarto vio como se acercaba Sasuke que le miraba con ira y los puños cerrados

-buenas noches Sasuke-dijo Boruto alzando un poco la voz para que escuchara su papi, sonrió con prepotencia y se fue a su cuarto, Sasuke solo miró al adolescente, había escuchado todo lo que le dijo Boruto a Naruto menos lo último por que notó que Boruto salía del cuarto y eso le hizo alejarse

-maldito niño embustero-dijo con enfado Sasuke entrando a su cuarto y vio a Naruto que estaba recogiendo algunas cosas del armario-pasa algo, Naruto?-dijo extrañado Sasuke

-no me gusta este cuarto-dijo Naruto-me voy al cuarto del fondo, también tiene balcón-y sin mas salió del cuarto en dirección a ese cuarto que decía, Sasuke solo se quedó extrañado sin saber el por que lo de cambiar de cuarto, pero estaba claro que no iba a ir tras Naruto por que no tenía ánimos y escuchar al hijo de Naruto le hacía que tuviera distancia con su pareja para que los dos se tranquilizaran

Continuará ….

Que os pareció?

Boruto y Yuki harán lo que sea para que se separen … comentar por fa


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Los días pasaban y Sasuke al ver que Naruto no tenía intenciones de ir a su cuarto decidió ir al otro que el rubio al verlo entrar con sus cosas le sonrió como diciéndole que le había ganado en algo que no entendía y que quería seguir sin entender, pero el azabache sabía que algo había cambiado radicalmente , delante de todos sobre todo de familia estaban bien como pareja, pero cuando estaban a solas o delante de los hijos se notaba como Naruto ponía algo de distancia aunque Sasuke no hacía mucho por impedir ese distanciamiento, primero por que tenía mucho trabajo en la empresa y segundo las llamadas de su ex esposa, que definitivamente había optado por quedar con ella de vez en cuando, cuando Naruto decía que no quería comer con él por que ya se veían mucho tiempo en casa como en el trabajo, la cuestión que eso ya le cabreaba que su pareja actuara de esa forma

Era por la noche y Naruto estaba solo en la cama, su pareja supuestamente estaba en una reunión de negocios cosa que el Doncel no creía, los primeros días creyó esa excusa pero al cabo de los días veía que era una mentira por el simple echo que a veces le llegaba fotos a su teléfono de Sasuke con una peli rosa de ojos verdes, supo que era Sakura la ex mujer de su pareja, eso le hacía hervir la sangre con ganas de matar a su pareja, no entendía el por que le mentía con ese descaro si trabajaba en la misma empresa y si seguía interesado en la madre de sus hijos por que no le decía y le dejaba, pero Sasuke no le decía nada solo seguía como siempre como si no le importara nada y cuando se le antojaba al varón le sonreía y le hacía el amor

-seguro que para él no es hacer el amor, es tener sexo con alguien que se deja-se dijo con un susurró Naruto tumbado en la cama, se notaba que lo estaba pasando mal y sentía dolor, pero estaba claro que no iba actuar como una persona desquiciada llena de celos, se había prometido que no iba a dejarse tocar mas por su pareja y que esperaría a que Sasuke fuese de verdad un hombre y le dijera que estaba tomando otra vez una relación con su ex esposa

La mañana siguiente llegó y Naruto se despertó primero, vio a su pareja dormir placidamente, el rubio le miró varios segundos y se mordió el labio inferior , decidió ducharse y ponerse la ropa para ir a trabajar, pero antes prepararía el desayuno, es algo que le gustaba hacer y que no iba a dejar de hacer por que tuviera personas que le hicieran todo de la casa, otra cosa mas que no le gustaba tener y eso era debido por estar con Sasuke, cuando acabó de ducharse y vestirse fue a la cocina y comenzó a preparar el desayuno, cuando acabó de hacerlo y preparó la mesa vio como las dos chicas de la casa aparecieron por la cocina ya con el uniforme de la escuela y tras ella los dos chicos preparados, se sentaron, Yuki se le notaba serio y Naruto sabía que era por que no le agradaba desayunar en la cocina algo que cambió cuando comenzó a vivir en esa casa

-Naruto por que no me despertaste, tengo una reunión muy importante-dijo Sasuke que entraba rápido a la cocina, tenía el ceño fruncido y la corbata a medio hacer, se puso en un vaso café ya que eso era lo único que tomaría para el desayuno o si no llegaría tarde

-no hubieras venido tan tarde-dijo Naruto echándose en un vaso vacío azúcar y nata y después cogió el café, todos miraban al rubio lo que se estaba poniendo

-estaba en una reunión-se defendió Sasuke viendo como ahora se echa trozos de fresa en el café

-lo que tu digas-dijo serio Naruto removiendo todo lo que había echado en el vaso, los mas jóvenes pusieron cara de asco, Sasuke rodó los ojos

-no tengo ganas de discutir contigo-dijo Sasuke con intenciones de irse pero al ver como su pareja se iba a tomar lo que se hizo no pudo evitar poner cara de asco

-papi, no te tomes eso-advirtió Boruto por si no se había dado cuenta su papi de lo que estaba haciendo, pero todos vieron como se lo tomó y parecía que le gustaba

-por que?-dijo Naruto sin entender a su hijo y después miró las caras de asco de todos-está bueno y se me antojó -Sasuke negó con la cabeza y se fue sin decir nada por que llegaba tarde al trabajo

-que asco-dijo Yuki acabándose su zumo y su tostada para levantarse del asiento-me voy a la escuela

-no creéis que es mejor que vayáis juntos?-dijo Naruto

-No-dijeron a la vez Yuki y Boruto

-pues iréis, los que no quieran irán andando-dijo Naruto serio

-papi llegaremos tarde, este lugar está lejos de la escuela -dijo Boruto enfadado

-me da igual-dijo Naruto levantándose-y si no tenéis intención de ir juntos los cuatro os levantáis antes y no llegaréis tarde -sonrió el rubio Doncel con burla

-a mi no me importa ir todos juntos-dijo Sarada

-a mi tampoco-dijo Himawari

-yo no quiero ir con él-dijeron a la vez Boruto y Yuki señalándose con enfado

-pues iréis andando-dijo Naruto levantándose-no quiero enterarme que habéis llegado tarde-salió de la cocina tranquilamente-otra cosa le he dicho al chofer que solo hará un viaje y si alguno de vosotros se rehúsa a ir con uno de vosotros que lo eche del coche y si no acata mi ordenes lo despediré y los cuatro en vez de pasar buenas vacaciones lo pasaréis muy mal-les sonrió y se despidió de los cuatro adolescentes

-yo no tengo problemas con ninguno de vosotros-dijo Himawari

-yo tampoco-dijo Sarada y las dos chicas cogieron sus cosas y fueron al coche

-yo no voy a ir contigo-dijeron a la vez los dos chicos que al paso de unos minutos los dos tuvieron que ir juntos a la escuela caminando, no hablaron nada entre los dos, solo tenían el ceño fruncido, por que mientras discutían el coche que le iba a llevar a la escuela se fue con las dos chicas

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto salió del baño de la empresa, entendía que le haya sentado mal lo que tomó al desayunar y por eso haya vomitado, ahora se sentía un poco mas aliviado y llevaría unos papeles a su jefe Itachi, él como jefe de personal tenía que estar en contacto con el personal y también con los directivos, por eso iba a llevar a uno de los jefes unos papeles, solía tener desde siempre mas contacto con Itachi, y eso lo agradecía por que como tenía una relación sentimental con el otro directivo no quería que hablaran a sus espaldas por si tenía algún beneficio, llegó a la puerta de Itachi Uchiha e iba a tocar, la secretaria no estaba en su lugar, se dijo que tendría algo que hacer la chica, escuchó unos pasos y dos voces que conocía junto con el nombre de Sakura, el rubio frunció el ceño y decidió esconderse de bajo de la mesa de la secretaria de Itachi, no quería ser visto por los dos hermanos Uchiha

-no le vas a decir a Naruto?-dijo Itachi un varón serio de cabello negro largo atado en una coleta, su simple presencia imponía

-es algo que no le incumbe-dijo Sasuke

-pero Naruto es tu pareja y tiene derecho a saber lo que haces con Sakura-dijo Itaci no muy de acuerdo con su hermano menor

-insisto con lo mismo, a Naruto no le importa lo que haga con Sakura

-espero que no te traiga consecuencias

-Naruto no tiene por que enterarse de que me veo con Sakura

-no te enredes, Sasuke-advirtió serio Itachi y los dos hermanos entraron en el despacho, Naruto lentamente salió de debajo de la mesa y se puso de pie, miró los papeles de su mano que estaba algo arrugados y frunció el ceño, dejó los papeles en la mesa y se fue, pero en el camino vio a la secretaria de Itachi y le dijo que dejó unos papeles en su mesa y que se los entregara a Itachi, el rubio Doncel fue a su oficina recogió sus cosas y se fue, no tenía ganas de estar allí y comenzaba a pensar que había sido un error comenzar una relación con Sasuke Uchiha

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Los días seguían pasando y Naruto en esos días no fue al trabajo, Sasuke ni cuenta se dio por que en el trabajo no solía tener contacto con el rubio, cosa que Itachi si le dijo cuando falto el tercer día, Sasuke quería decirle el por que faltaba pero como su relación en esos momentos no iba bien o por lo menos eso parecía no le dijo nada

Sasuke fue a la sala que allí estaba Naruto solo viendo alguna película entretenido y tapado con una manta, ese día no había clases y no se iba al trabajo, se sentó a su lado y le dio un beso en la mejilla que el rubio sonrió al sentir esa muestra de afecto

-tienes frío?-dijo Sasuke

-está cambiando el tiempo y a veces no me encuentro bien-dijo Naruto y sintió la mano del azabache en su frente

-no tienes fiebre

-soy una persona fuerte-dijo Naruto

-Naruto-dijo serio pero en un susurró el varón

-no quiero hablar-dijo serio y firme Naruto sabiendo de lo que quería hablar su pareja, era algo que no quería afrontar, no quería escuchar como le decía Sasuke que le dejaba por otra persona acorde a él y que era la madre de sus hijos, pero por otra parte quería hablarlo para no seguir en una mentira

-por lo menos notas que algo pasa-dijo Sasuke

-no noto nada-dijo Naruto a la defensiva y Sasuke frunció el ceño

-por que te comportas tan inmaduro

-y tú como te comportas-alzó la voz Naruto levantándose deprisa del asiento y se tambaleó por que le dio un mareo, pero fue tan pequeño que Sasuke no notó

-no afrontas la verdad y eso no me gusta

-déjame en paz-gritó Naruto-y eres tú el que lo está estropeando todo-iba a irse del lugar pero Sasuke se lo impidió agarrando el brazo

-que estoy estropeando-exigió saber Sasuke

-no me toques-dijo con ira Naruto soltándose del agarre de Sasuke y marchándose del lugar para ir a la planta de arriba mas concretamente a su cuarto

-parece que mi papi se está dando cuenta de que clase de persona eres-dijo Boruto que había escuchado la pequeña discusión

-y según tú que tipo de persona soy-dijo Sasuke mirando serio al adolescente que este ni se inmutó

-una persona que no es digna de estar con mi papi-dijo Boruto-disfrutaré el día que esta absurda relación que tenéis se acabe -y el rubio adolescente se fue a su cuarto con una sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro, Sasuke dio un puñetazo en el sofá, ese adolescente le sacaba de sus casillas, pero estaba claro que si no descubría lo que le pasaba a Naruto lo perdería, por que no quería perderlo, estaba enamorado de él y haría lo que sea para que volvieran a estar como antes

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Boruto bostezó después de unos diez minutos de hacer la tarea escolar, estaba aburrido y tumbado en la cama, cuando llegó a la casa lo primero que hizo fue cambiarse de ropa, odiaba el uniforme de la escuela, se puso unos pantalones vaqueros ajustados y rotos, y una camiseta de color negro de manga larga, con dibujos de animales o eso parecía o si te quedabas mirándola parecía que dos personas tenían sexo, como estaba aburrido Boruto decidió jugar algún juego que tenía en su teléfono, de vez en cuando bostezaba asta que dejó caer sus brazos a su lado y comenzó a cerrar sus ojos para dormir un rato, estaba con tantas ganas de dormir que no escuchó como alguien entraba a su cuarto y cerraba la puerta

-nunca pensé que te encontraría tan vulnerable-Boruto al escuchar a esa persona que sabía quien era abrió sus ojos y se sentó en la cama mirando al frente con seriedad

-que quieres Yuki-dijo Boruto viendo que el Doncel se había quitado el uniforme de la escuela y se había puesto unos pantalones negros muy ajustados que le hacía resaltar su buena figura y una camisa blanca abrochada dos botones

-quedamos en algo-dijo Yuki poniendo una de sus manos en la cadera, Boruto se levantó de la cama y se le acercó

-tú por tu cuenta y yo por la mía, en eso quedamos-dijo Boruto con una media sonrisa

-creía que te interesaba separar a tu padre de mi padre

-corrección separar a tu padre del mío-dijo Boruto

-como sea pero me gustaría hacer eso mas interesante y divertido-dijo Yuki

-que estás planeando-dijo Boruto serio

-solo quería decirte que lo que estoy planeando seré yo el que consiga que se separen

-que equivocado estás-dijo Boruto cruzando sus brazos en el pecho

-que te parece si hacemos una apuesta?

-y que gano yo al aceptar esa apuesta-Yuki rodó los ojos

-quien gane ganará

-y que quieres apostar?

-si gano yo serás mi esclavo para todo lo que yo quiera-dijo serio Yuki con una media sonrisa-pero si ganas tú yo seré tu esclavo-Boruto sonrió de medio lado, eso le gustaba

-acepto-dijo Boruto-porque con lo que estoy haciendo acabará mi padre esa relación con tu padre

-yo creo que será al revés-dijo Yuki y este extendió su mano para que el varón la agarrara símbolo que aceptaba esa apuesta, el rubio agarró su mano y los dos notaron una corriente en su cuerpo como siempre que se han tocado pero no quisieron dar importancia o mas bien demostrarlo sobre todo el varón

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Suspiró fuertemente Naruto con una expresión de cansado, en frente suyo en una cafetería tomando café estaba Gaara e Hinata que estos dos le miraban serios y preocupados, ya que no les gustaba la expresión de su amigo rubio

-Naruto pareces cansado-dijo Hinata sin encontrar la palabra exacta para describir la forma que estaba el rubio

-es mas fácil decir que estoy agobiado-dijo Naruto

-somos tus amigos, puedes confiar en nosotros-dijo Gaara

-creo-suspiró fuertemente el rubio-que me estoy arrepintiendo de haber comenzado una relación con Sasuke-dijo con dolor

-por que?-dijo sin comprender Hinata

-te ha hecho algo?-dijo esta vez Gaara preocupado

-no somos compatibles-dijo Naruto mas para él que para los otros que le escucharon

-Naruto yo pensé que Sasuke y tú estaríais bien juntos -dijo Hinata

-no tienes la culpa, quisiste que tus amigos fuesen felices juntos pero lo hemos intentado y yo creo que no podemos estar juntos -dijo Naruto con tristeza y la chica y el pelirrojo decidieron que era mejor cambiar de tema, comenzaron a tener una conversación divertida de cuando Naruto iba a tener su primer hijo y como se puso Neji en ese momento de nervioso, reían mientras tomaban un refresco después del café, no notaban que los minutos pasaban y eso se convirtió en una hora, Gaara miró su reloj notando que tenía que irse

-chicos tengo que irme-dijo Gaara levantándose del asiento, Hinata también tenía intenciones de irse pero al ver a Naruto que no se levantaba ni hacía amago de levantarse se quedó sentada

-me quedaré un rato mas-dijo Naruto como si no quisiera volver a casa

-Naruto si quieres hablar de algo puedes contar conmigo-dijo serio Gaara

-y conmigo-dijo Hinata

-me voy chicos-dijo Gaara marchándose del lugar, Naruto suspiró y se levantó

-voy al baño-dijo el rubio y dejó sola a la chica de ojos claros que está suspiró después de pedir dos refrescos mas para su amigo y ella, cuando se los trajeron la chica miró su teléfono sonriendo y escuchó la campanita de la cafetería y miró a la puerta de entrada como siempre hacía cuando la escuchaba, abrió sus ojos claros al ver una cabellera rosa que conocía bien, sobre todo los ojos verdes esa chica, pero lo que mas le sorprendió que la chica de cabello rosa iba acompañada por un varón de cabello azabache y ojos negros que conocía bien y que era pareja de su mejor amigo que estaba en ese momento en el baño

-Sasuke y Sakura juntos-dijo sorprendida Hinata-tengo que hacer algo para que no les vea Naruto

-que es lo que no tengo que ver?-dijo Naruto que acababa de llegar y que solo escuchó eso

-por que no nos vamos, Naruto?-dijo Hinata aparentando no estar nerviosa y que no viera el rubio a las personas que entraron, cosa que el rubio Doncel notó extraña a su amiga Hinata y miró hacia donde miraba la chica aunque esta intentaba disimular a donde miraba, lo que vio le sorprendió, Sasuke con una chica de pelo rosa y por lo que podía ver que la de ojos verdes bestia muy bien y se mantenía muy bien físicamente, volvió a mirar a su amiga que le miraba apenada y este la sonrió

-va monos-dijo Naruto haciendo que lo que había visto no le afectaba-tengo ganas de caminar

-puedes ir saliendo, yo te invito y la próxima vez me invitas-dijo Hinata sonriendo y el rubio se fue solo afuera de la cafetería pero antes miró donde estaba Sasuke y la pelirosa que esta parecía seria pero acariciaba la mano del varón que este no tenía intención de rechazar esa caricia, eso le dolió al rubio, se apoyó en la pared para esperar a su amiga que esta salió a los pocos segundos y se puso delante del rubio con una pequeña sonrisa

-esa chica es Sakura, cierto?-dijo serio Naruto mirando los ojos de la chica que este no sabía que decir-tiene el color de ojos que Yuki

-es Sakura y lo único que tiene con Sasuke son sus dos hijos y ni siquiera eso por que ella se fue a los meses de nacer Yuki-dijo Hinata con resentimiento

-puede que esté arrepentida de dejar a sus hijos y a Sasuke

-puede, pero lo tiene difícil-dijo segura Hinata sabiendo lo que pensaba Sasuke sobre Sakura

-vamos -dijo Naruto y los dos se alejaron de la cafetería sin que Sasuke se diera cuenta de la presencia de Hinata y menos de Naruto ya que estaba mas concentrado en Sakura

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto miró por última vez el reloj de la mesita que marcaba unos minutos mas de media noche, frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos, se dijo que si Sasuke tardaba era por que tenía que cerrar un contrato y después ir a tomar algo con el nuevo inversor, no quería pensar que estaba con Sakura en ese momento, sin poder evitar una lágrima salió de sus ojos azules y de mal humor se la quitó, no quería recordar que había visto a su pareja con su ex esposa en la cafetería y que le habían enviado una foto a su teléfono de la peli rosa con Sasuke muy cerca de sus rostros con intención de besarse

-quiero confiar en ti-susurró Naruto con los ojos cerrados y escuchando que alguien entraba al cuarto, sabía que era Sasuke ya que este era muy sigiloso en sus cosas, notó como se quitó la ropa y se disponía a tumbarse en la cama para dormir, cuando lo hizo sintió como los brazos del varón le abrazaba por la cintura para tenerlo cerca de su cuerpo y poner su cabeza en su espalda, no pasó ni cinco minutos que Sasuke se durmió y el rubio sintió ese calor que tanto le gustaba cuando tenía al azabache a su lado abrazándolo

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron todos temprano y estaban todos en la cocina comiendo el desayuno del rubio, Sasuke mientras desayunaba miraba su teléfono por si tenía alguna cosa importante, los mas jóvenes solo hablaba Himawuari y Naruto la contestaba sin muchas ganas, ya que aún recordaba lo de la foto de la noche anterior y parecía que Sasuke no recordaba que ese día hacían tres meses que vivían juntos pero guardaba la esperanza que Sasuke se acordaría y cuando llegara lo celebrarían los dos

-papi confirmé con mi compañera de clase de irme esta noche a su casa a dormir y que llegaré mañana a la hora de comer-dijo Himawari sonriendo sabiendo que día era y por las expresiones de los adolescentes parecía que todos lo sabían

-yo tampoco vendré-dijo Sarada-quedé a dormir en casa de una amiga-Sasuke la miró un segundo-te lo dije-dijo seria

-si no estaréis vosotras yo no me quedo con este-dijo con desprecio señalando con la cabeza Boruto a Yuki, Sasuke solo aparentó que no se dio cuenta y ese gesto no le agradó, Yuki en cambio miraba a Naruto con una media sonrisa divertida sabiendo que todo lo que tenía planeado salía bien y que esta noche sería la gota que derramaba el vaso

-yo también me quedaré en la casa de un amigo-dijo Yuki-os dejaré solos, pareja-dijo divertido y Sasuke levantó su mirada de su teléfono y miró al rubio con una sonrisa pícara, eso le dio al rubio esperanzas de que Sasuke planeaba algo para el día de su aniversario y le sonrió

-me voy-dijo Boruto rodando los ojos por la mirada de su papi que le dirigía a Sasuke

-iremos todos juntos?-dijo Himawari y Boruto miró su reloj de pulsera

-iré caminando-dijo Boruto-nos vemos a la tarde-y salió de la cocina

-asta la tarde-dijeron los otros tres saliendo tras Boruto

-entonces recue …

-hoy si que irás al trabajo, cierto?-dijo Sasuke levantándose y cortando al rubio

-si-dijo Naruto desanimado

-no puedes faltar al trabajo las veces que quieras-dijo Sasuke con seriedad-te lo digo como jefe

-no se preocupe señor Uchiha intentaré no faltar al trabajo aunque me encuentre mal-dijo Naruto el azabache suspiró y no quiso darle importancia que le dijera por su apellido y se acercó al rubio

-ahora como tu pareja, te encuentras mejor de salud?

-perfectamente -dijo serio Naruto y salió de la cocina y Sasuke le siguió

-vamos juntos?

-no-dijo Naruto-no quiero que digan que tengo privilegios con mi jefe-y salió de la casa para ir a su coche y Sasuke se le quedó mirando para luego irse a su coche

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Era la hora del descanso en la escuela, Yuki estaba con su mejor amigo Doncel de nombre Rody comiendo en una de las mesas de la cafetería uno en frente del otro y Yuki miraba hacia la puerta de entrada

-en estos meses que vives con la pareja de tu padre no me has dicho que tal la convivencia -dijo Rody

-no está mal pero pronto volveremos a estar mi padre, mi hermana y yo-dijo Yuki

-creía que te agradaría convivir con Boruto-dijo de lo mas normal Rody

-no me agrada nada estar bajo el mismo techo que él-dijo Yuki frunciendo el ceño

-ninguno de los dos habéis hablado del por que sucedió las cosas-dijo Rody

-él nunca me quiso se aprovechó de mi-dijo con seguridad Yuki y con un toque de tristeza-a ti te hizo lo mismo-Rody suspiró, vale que tuvo un rollo con Boruto pero fue antes de que fuesen pareja su mejor amigo Yuki y Boruto, a parte que prefería olvidar eso por que cuando Yuki se enteró se enfadó tanto que no le habló por un mes

-si tu estuvieras bien todo estaría bien pero no lo estás, has cambiado mucho desde que los dos os habéis peleado, asta Boruto a cambiado

-no creo que sea a si-susurró Yuki sin quitar la vista de la mesa que había en la entrada de la cafetería ya que estaba Boruto con unos cuantos varones y chicas de su aula, pero una chica en especial no dejaba de acercarse demasiado al rubio varón aunque este ni caso le hacía, los ojos azules del varón miraron los ojos verdes del Doncel y le sonrió de medio lado levantándose para salir de la cafetería comiendo un sándwich, Yuki al ver eso frunció el ceño para luego mirar a la chica con un odio intenso que esta ni enterada estaba por que se notaba que se entristeció por que Boruto la daba de lado

-deberíais de hablar del por que hiciste lo que hiciste y el por que lo hizo él aunque a veces dudo por como da de lado a esa chica-dijo Rody serio mirando a su amigo que este se levantó

-nos vemos en clase-dijo Yuki alejándose y saliendo de la cafetería, caminó tranquilo hacia su clase, escuchaba algún cometario estúpido de algún varón como que le haría gozar y gritar de placer, frunció el ceño y sus puños se cerraron, odiaba que le dijeran esas cosas por que no era un objeto, siempre le habían dicho ese tipo de cosas los varones los de su edad y también los mayores, pero desde que empezó a tener una relación con Boruto no se sentía tan acosado por los varones pero desde que dejaron de estar juntos volvió ese acoso y esa forma de hablarle, seguía caminando asta que vio a lo lejos a Boruto en el ventanal, estaba sentado en el y el aire movía sus cabellos rubio, el Doncel miró el lugar confundido por que su aula y la de rubio estaban alejadas y se dio cuenta que había subido al piso de arriba sin darse cuenta por que estaba metido en sus pensamientos, se quedó viendo a Boruto y su semblante serio, frío y de niño mimado se fue en un segundo, su labio inferior tembló solo por que veía al rubio de una forma pacifica y relajada al igual que lo conoció, sin darse cuenta lentamente se estaba acercando al varón

Boruto miraba por la ventana, estaba tranquilo relajado y le agradaba que el aire le diera en su cara, notó como si alguien se acercara a él y estaba claro que si era una de sus compañeras sobre todo la chica que no dejaba de fastidiarle en la cafetería que era la misma que no paraba de coquetearle desde el día que lo conoció y eso hacía mucho, suspiró y se puso serio para decirle a quien fuera que se acercaba que le dejara solo, pero su sorpresa fue ver a Yuki, no al Yuki que veía todos los días si no al Yuki que conoció cuando lo defendió de dos varones que quisieron aprovecharse de él, negó con la cabeza por que Yuki le engañó no era como se mostró ante él y a medida que pasó el tiempo le demostró que no era el Doncel que era

-que quieres-dijo serio Boruto dejando de estar sentado en la ventana y quedar frente al Doncel que este fruncía el ceño

-a ti que te importa-dijo Yuki

-lo que venga de ti no me importa-dijo Boruto pasando por su lado

-en algo estamos de acuerdo-dijo Yuki y el rubio paró y escuchó como se escuchaba voces lejanas hacia la dirección que iba el Doncel, Boruto cerró los puños con enfado

-será mejor que vayas, que te esperan, zorra-dijo Boruto y se adentró a su aula, Yuki se quedó parado en ese lugar y todo lo que aparentaba delante de Boruto se esfumó, odiaba que le insultara, que le tratara de esa forma, vale que él también le trataba mal pero toda la culpa no era suya si no de Boruto por que fue él quien empezó a ser infiel, las lágrimas le comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y decidió irse a su aula antes de que comenzaran las clases, se quitó las lágrimas con el torso de la camisa con rabia

-te odio-dijo con enfado Yuki-te odio- volvió a repetir y a si varias veces asta que llegó a su aula, se sentó en su asiento y sacó su teléfono para comenzar a enviar un mensaje

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto que estaba en su oficina no dejaba de teclear en el ordenado metiendo unos datos de los empleados, de vez en cuando bostezaba por que se sentía cansado, dejó por un momento lo que hacía y puso su cabeza entre sus brazos, cerró los ojos, tenía ganas de dormir y sinceramente lo iba hacer, cuando iba a coger el sueño escuchó la señal de mensaje en su teléfono sin ganas lo cogió y se enderezó en el asiento, lo primero que vio en el teléfono el número que ya conocía de memoria y era el mismo que le enviaba fotos de Sasuke con su ex esposa, cerró los ojos con fuerza y los abrió, seguía mirando el número de teléfono sin abrir el mensaje pero al final lo hizo para comenzar a leer el contenido

 _-hola Naruto te escribo para decirte que anoche me lo pasé muy bien con Sasuke_

Naruto leyó el mensaje y no quiso responder pero el impulso fue mas fuerte

 _-yo también cuando llegó a casa_

 _-me alegro por ti, pero te garantizo que tú sobras, que Sasuke me ha prometido de estar los cuatro juntos_

Naruto se mordió el labio inferior por que sabía que esa mujer tenía razón, que ella tenía dos personas que les unía, le empezó a temblar la mano y recibió otro mensaje

- _deberías de dejarnos de ser felices, Sasuke no te deja por que le das pena y lástima_

Naruto no contestó solo miraba la pantalla del teléfono mientras sus lágrimas caían lentamente, le dolía mucho que le estuviera haciendo eso Sasuke y no había necesidad de preguntarle por que sabía que era verdad, y la prueba era la fotografía que le enviaron y verlo el mismo en la cafetería

 _-no es por malmeter pero no me agrada que estés con Sasuke, primero con un Huyuga y luego un Uchiha, eso es sospechoso de que busques su fortuna_

 _-deja de molestarme_

Escribió eso último y apagó su teléfono, no quería seguir leyendo nada mas que le enviase Sakura Haruno que era la ex esposa de Sasuke Uchiha y madre de sus dos hijos, guardó sus cosas y se levantó, se iba a ir a casa, no a la casa que ahora vivía si no a la suya la que había vivido con su esposo Neji, salió de su oficina y fue directo al ascensor, se puso la mano en la cabeza por que le vino un pequeño mareo, se dijo que cuando tuviera un poco de tiempo iría al médico ya que no era normal que tuviera tanto cansancio y a veces mareos, la puerta se abrió del ascensor y se adentró, dio al número de la planta de entrada y esperó a que se abriera la puerta, cuando paró el ascensor salió Naruto sin esperarse que allí en la entrada estaban los dos hermanos Uchiha, Naruto frunció el ceño al verlos pero sobre todo a Sasuke que este le miró serio con el teléfono en la mano ya que le estaba sonando y decidió contestar y se alejó de su hermano y su pareja

-Naruto-dijo Itachi-como te encuentras?

-mejor-dijo Naruto sin muchas ganas

-no te veo bien-dijo preocupado Itachi-estás pálido

-solo que estoy cansado, pero estoy bien-dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa dirigida hacia Itachi

-ve a casa a descansar-dijo como una orden Itachi

-es lo que iba hacer-dijo Naruto

-no vengas asta que te encuentres bien-dijo Itachi y el rubio miraba de reojo a Sasuke que hablaba con alguien y parecía que tenía confianza, sacó su teléfono para ver la hora y desgraciadamente vio que había un mensaje y lo miró

 _-voy hablar con Sasuke ahora_

Naruto mas leer el mensaje vio a Sasuke y sopló de mala gana, los mensajes las llegadas tan tarde de Sasuke le estaban enfadando mucho

-tengo que irme-dijo Naruto de mala gana viendo como Sasuke se acercaba a ellos

-cuídate-dijo Itachi

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke y el rubio no paró-no entiendo por que estás enfadado conmigo-el rubio se giró y le enseñó el dedo del medio y salió definitivamente de la empresa

-que le has hecho Sasuke-dijo Itachi-Naruto no suele tener ese comportamiento a no ser que le hayan hecho algo

-es que no se lo que le he hecho pero seguro que su hijo Boruto lo está poniendo en contra de mi-dijo Sasuke serio

-solo es un adolescente que tiene miedo de perder a su papi por otro varón que no es su padre-dijo comprensivo Itachi

-un niño que no respeta a nadie-dijo de mala gana Sasuke

-gánate a su papi para que no le haga caso-dijo Itachi

-voy al trabajo-dijo Sasuke por que no le apetecía hablar del hijo de Naruto

-vamos-dijo Itachi hiendo hacia el ascensor junto a su hermano menor-quien te llamó?

-Sakura-dijo Sasuke

-últimamente quiere saber mucho de ti-dijo Itachi y los dos entraron al ascensor-no te metas en líos con ella

-está casada y lo que quiere es recuperar a sus hijos y me pide ayuda-dijo Sasuke-no soy estúpido, estoy con Naruto y le quiero aunque últimamente lo nota distante y extraño

-hazle saber tus sentimientos a cada segundo, se ve que es un Doncel con falta de cariño y confianza en si mismo-dijo Itachi

-será en otro momento que tengo trabajo-dijo Sasuke saliendo del ascensor e Itachi salió tras él y cada uno se fue a su oficina

Continuará

Que os pareció el capitulo? Comentar por fa


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Yuki no podía dejar de sonreír en clase, desde el día anterior estaba feliz, sobre todo cuando vio a Naruto y su padre no apareció en su casa asta tarde, sabía perfectamente que Naruto estaba desconfiando en su padre, por los mensajes que recibía y que era él que se los mandaba, pero su padre Sasuke le ayudaba sin darse cuenta en llegar tarde que seguramente era por trabajo pero estaba seguro que el rubio creía que estaba con su madre y eso le satisfacía al verlo sufrir, por dos razones una por querer quitarle a su padre y su atención y la segunda mas importante para que sufra lo que él había sufrido por culpa de Boruto por que estaba convencido que Boruto le fue infiel y eso no lo iba a olvidar nunca

Las clases terminaron y Yuki vio a su hermana y Himawuari hablando con Boruto, como si lo estuvieran esperando para subirse al coche que estaba a su lado

-tardaste en llegar, Yuki-dijo Himawuari sonriendo y el Doncel la miró haciendo una pequeña sonrisa

-me entretuve con un profesor-dijo Yuki-que me comentó que el domingo abrirán el estudio central con los cuadros de Sasori-dijo ilusionado el Doncel ya que ese artista a parte de conocerlo por que era amigo de sus tíos Deidara e Itachi era el mejor y le gustaba todo lo que dibujaba

-de verdad?-dijo Himawari-a mi también me gusta

-y a mi también me gusta-dijo Sarada-sabes que lo conocemos y es amigo de nuestro tío, Himawari?

-lo dices en serio?-dijo inocente Himawari

-si-dijo sonriendo Sarada-ya os lo presentaré

-a Boruto también le gusta-dijo Himawari y el nombrado suspiró de mala gana

-le diré a papa que nos lleve-dijo Yuki-nos vemos en casa-comenzó a caminar, Sarada no dijo nada del por que se iba andando y se subieron los tres en el coche

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Cuando llegó Yuki a casa se extrañó que no hubiera nadie en casa, iba a ir a su cuarto para hacer la tarea pero en ese momento vio salir del baño a Naruto con la cara pálida y la mano en el vientre, esa imagen al Doncel adolescente le preocupó, se notaba que en ese momento el rubio estaba mal de salud y que salía del baño de vomitar

-que tal el día en la escuela, Yuki?-dijo Naruto con pocas ganas y haciendo un suspiro de cansado

-bien-dijo el de ojos verdes -y tu día?

-como siempre-dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa-llamó Boruto diciendo que llegaran un poco tarde por que Himawari quería merendar no se a donde y fueron, Sarada, Boruto y Himawari

-de acuerdo

-si me das unos minutos hago algo para merendar los dos-dijo sonriendo Naruto

-no hace falta-dijo Yuki-si quieres descansar, descansa

-ya veras que nos vamos a divertir-dijo Naruto hiendo hacia su cuarto para refrescarse en el baño de su cuarto y Yuki fue al suyo para cambiarse y a si quitarse el uniforme de la escuela, cuando bajó a la cocina Naruto ya estaba allí, se notaba que le gustaba cocinar y era por eso que hizo que su padre no contratase un cocinero cuando la mujer que tenían antes se jubiló, se sentó y miró al rubio que estaba haciendo algo ligero y rápido, no hablaron nada en todo el momento que estuvo Naruto haciendo la merienda, cuando acabó puso unas pastas que había hecho encima de la mesa, antes de que llegara el adolescente se notaba que las estaba haciendo, puso leche y zumo

-ya veras que te gustará-dijo Naruto echando zumo en su vaso y bebió-no es lo mismo lo casero a lo que se compra en una pastelería-Yuki se echó leche en un vaso y cogió una pasta que estaba rellena de cabello de ángel, al probarla no pudo evitar hacer un gesto que estaba delicioso-esas le gusta mucho a Boruto, me he fijado y tenéis casi los mismo gustos, lo malo que discutís, pero eso se puede arreglar-Yuki no dijo nada de eso solo saboreaba la segunda pasta que había cogido-te gustaría que te enseñara hacer esto?-el adolescente le miró, quería decirle que si pero su orgullo no se lo permitía

-no-dijo Yuki serio y el rubio no supo que decir, a veces para él Yuki parecía fácil de llegar a él pero otras veces le costaba pero se dijo que poco a poco por que sabía que era un buen chico que tenía miedo de perder a su padre

-Yuki a mi me gustaría que tuviéramos buena relación-dijo Naruto con suavidad

-a mi también-dijo Yuki acabándose la leche que se echó en el vaso, el rubio sonrió al escuchar eso-pero no puedo evitar que no me guste de ti algo

-el que?-dijo Naruto interesado en saber-aunque creo que es que yo vengo de una familia humilde y que mis padres tuvo que trabajar mucho para pagarme una carrera

-no es por eso y eso lo admiro-dijo Yuki serio-si no que buscaste alguien con buen apellido para casarte y lo conseguiste y ahora estás con alguien con un mejor apellido-el rubio le miraba con los ojos abiertos y sin creer lo que pensaba el Doncel adolescente de él-un caza fortunas, eso es lo que eres para mi-sonrió el adolescente y se levantó-gracias por la merienda, tengo que ir hacer la tarea, por que yo tengo obligaciones-miró su reloj-cosa que tú desde que estás con mi padre no das palo al agua por que mi padre es el jefe y no te puede echar a la calle-esta vez sonrió ampliamente y se fue de la cocina dejando al rubio sentado en la silla sin hacer ningún movimiento y preguntándose otra vez si había echo bien en comenzar una relación con Sasuke

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto cuando pasó unos diez minutos de irse Yuki a su cuarto decidió irse a despejarse e intentar no pensar en nada y menos en las palabras del adolescente Doncel, pero fue imposible no podía quitarse de su cabeza lo que le dijo Yuki

Cuando Sasuke llegó a la casa estaban sus hijos, Boruto y Himawari en la sala viendo la televisión, se extrañó de no ver a Naruto

-hola chicos-dijo Sasuke y todos le saludaron menos Boruto que Sasuke lo dejó pasar, prefería saber donde estaba su pareja-donde …

-papa-dijo Yuki cortando a su padre sabiendo que iba a preguntar por Naruto

-dime-dijo Sasuke

-me gustaría que todos fuésemos a la exposición de este fin de semana de Sasori -dijo Yuki-lo hemos hablado entre nosotros y queremos ir los cuatro, como la familia que somos-sonrió el Doncel, que Sarada y Boruto lo miraron serios, sabiendo que estaba tramando algo

-entonces iremos todos a la exposición-dijo Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa y escuchó el sonido de un mensaje de su teléfono, lo miró y sopló de mala gana

-pasa algo papa?-dijo Sarada viendo que su padre se había enfadado por lo que le habían escrito en el mensaje

-nada importante-dijo Sasuke-queréis cenar pizza?

-si-dijo Himawari-mi papi no le gusta que comamos pizza

-nos aprovecharemos de que no está-dijo Sasuke -Sarada te ocupas de pedir la pizza que os gusta?

-claro-dijo Sarada

-estaré en mi despacho-dijo Sasuke dirigiéndose al despacho que tenía en su casa

-te llamaré cuando venga las Sarada

-vale-dijo Sasuke

-otra cosa a Naruto cual le suele gustar?-dijo Sarada

-él no vendrá-dijo Boruto guardándose su teléfono ya que recibió un mensaje, Sasuke paró de caminar

-y eso?-dijo Sarada

-mi papi me ha dicho que prefiere estar con mi verdadera familia a antes de estar con esta falsa de familia-dijo serio Boruto y con una media sonrisa, Sarada lo miró no muy de acuerdo con lo dicho y Himawari con tristeza-y yo pienso como mi papi-sonrió con arrogancia y pasó por el lado de Sasuke dándole un golpe en el hombro con su hombro-voy a ir con mi verdadera familia-y salió de la sala sin mirar atrás, sabiendo que su hermana no estaba de acuerdo con lo que había dicho y hecho, se escuchó la puerta cerrarse, la mas pequeña de las chicas sollozó pero no demostró una lágrima, Sasuke solo fue a su despacho dando un portazo, Yuki solo miró unos segundos la puerta donde desapareció Boruto mostrando muchos sentimientos de dolor y tristeza en sus ojos verdes, pero en un segundo sonrió de medio lado con superioridad

-llamaré yo a la pizzería-dijo Yuki de lo mas normal cogiendo el teléfono, Himawari solo se fue rápido hacia su cuarto y Sarada con enfado para luego irse-igualmente comeremos pizza-marcando el número de la pizzería

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto llegó a la casa, ya era de noche y deberían estar todos durmiendo, al entrar vio en la sala durmiendo a su hijo Boruto, había dos cajas de pizza, una cerrada y la otra abierta, suspiró el rubio Doncel y se adentró a la sala para despertar a su hijo, al llegar a donde estaban las cajas de las pizza notó que en una había un trozo y la otra estaba entera, pero lo que le sorprendió es ver al lado de su hijo a Yuki, estaban muy juntos, no abrazados, pero estaban juntos algo que nunca se le pasaría por la cabeza por que se les notaba que no se agradaban, decidió dejarlos como estaban, la cabeza de Yuki en el pecho de Boruto que este estaba medio tumbado en el sofá, subió las escaleras y sin darse cuenta por que le dio un mareo y al apoyarse tiró algo en el suelo que hizo ruido, Naruto no le dio importancia y fue a su cuarto, necesitaba dormir, hablar con Shikamaru un amigo de años y de la secundaria le hizo desahogarse de todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza que eso se podía atribuir los mareos, la falta de energía que tenía por que no se alimentaba adecuadamente, Boruto y Yuki se despertaron de golpe al escuchar un sonido, inmediatamente se miraron, Yuki se sorprendió y se sonrojó, Boruto en cambio frunció el ceño con hastío y se levantó sin importarle si caía el Doncel en el sofá

-me voy a mi cuarto-dijo Boruto serio

-yo también-dijo Yuki levantándose con el ceño fruncido y los dos se fueron hacia la planta de arriba donde estaban los cuartos, iban a meterse a sus respectivos cuartos cuando escucharon la voz de Sasuke, sin pensarlo ambos pusieron la oreja en la puerta de sus padres

Naruto cuando entro a su cuarto no encendió la luz para no despertar a su pareja, fue hacia la cama y se sentó, encendió la luz de la mesita, suspiró fuertemente y pasó la mano donde debería estar el cuerpo dormido de su pareja, abrió sus ojos al ver que no estaba, sus ojos comenzaron a escocer al pensar que Sasuke estaba con la madre de sus hijos se levantó para ponerse la ropa de dormir y diciéndose que cuando viera a su pareja le diría todo lo que pensaba, eso era el consejo de Shikamaru y a si estaría mejor, cuando iba a comenzar a cambiarse se percató que la luz del balcón estaba encendida y había una persona sentada en una de las sillas y fumando, Naruto al ver que estaba Sasuke suspiró fuertemente y aliviado de que sus pensamientos era erróneos, se dirigió hacia donde estaba Sasuke tranquilamente, pero antes cogió una manta para ponérsela y a si no tener frío cuando estuviera fuera, cuando lo estuvo se acercó y se sentó al lado del varón

-creía que ni me saludarías-dijo Sasuke serio y apagando el cigarrillo, el rubio se percató de los cigarrillos que se había fumado

-no deberías de fumar tanto-dijo Naruto

-es mi problema-dijo con enfado Sasuke y eso al rubio le dolió por que se notaba la frialdad al hablarle

-que te pasa?-dijo Naruto y el azabache se levantó de mal humor y se adentró al cuarto, se notaba que hacía esfuerzos por dejar de estar enfadado-Sasuke-se levantó el rubio

-dime donde has estado-gritó Sasuke que el rubio se sorprendió por ese grito-y no vengas a decirme que estabas con los Huyuga por que no estabas con ellos

-estaba con un amigo-dijo enfadado Naruto

-con un amigo-dijo aparentemente calmado Sasuke pero no lo estaba, de saber que estaba con un amigo su pareja le encendía, hacía que le entrara ganas de destrozar las cosas de su alrededor-y que hacías con él-exigió

-solo es un amigo de la infancia y solo hemos estado hablando

-mentira-alzó la voz Sasuke por que sus celos de estar pensando toda la tarde que su pareja estaba con otro lo enfurecía-no me mientas, Naruto-se acercó al rubio

-no te estoy mintiendo, Shikamaru es un amigo de la infancia y no suele dejarme de lado no como otros-gritaba Naruto alterado

-si tanto te gusta tu amiguito, por que no vas a que te folle-y el azabache no lo vio venir el puñetazo que le dio el rubio que este tenía lágrimas resbalando, Sasuke comprendió que se había pasado y se estaba arrepintiendo-Naruto yo solo tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza-el rubio no dijo nada solo se fue al asiento que estaba en el balcón y se tapó mejor para dejar de tener frío, no podía evitar sollozar y las lágrimas le salieran de sus ojos azules, Sasuke cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente en la pared-perdóname-susurró y se fue al baño para echarse agua en la cara, después cambiarse y meterse en la cama, cerró los ojos y unas lágrimas le salieron sabiendo que algo estaba fallando en la relación que tenían

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto salió del baño la mañana siguiente, Sasuke le miró extrañado, primero por que veía a su pareja con intención de ir al trabajo y segundo y mas importante veía demasiado pálido al rubio y asta con falta de energía, sabía que estuvo un tiempo en el balcón pero notó que fue a dormir en la cama, los dos juntos y dándole la espalda

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke acercándose al Doncel por que vio que se tambaleó pero el rubio se lo impidió

-déjame-dijo serio pero se le notaba que le costaba hablar al rubio

-quédate en casa o ves al médico, no tienes buen aspecto-dijo preocupado Sasuke

-no soy un mantenido-dijo Naruto con seguridad y respirando profundamente para tranquilizarse

-se que no lo eres-dijo Sasuke y el rubio le miró y no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior intentando no llorar, no sabía que le pasaba, pero tenía un sentimiento de tristeza y de dolor, a parte que se sentía solo pero a la vez no quería ver a nadie, no sabía ni lo que le pasaba, pero también quería que su pareja le abrazara y no le dejara como que cada vez sentía que en cualquier momento se iría de su lado-Naruto perdóname por lo que te dije anoche-el azabache creía que estaba a si por la discusión y por sus palabras, el rubio solo miraba al azabache recordando esas palabras dichas por su pareja, y le volvió a doler, el que fue su esposo y padre de sus hijos nunca le falto el respeto de esa forma, solo le decía lo importante que era para él y le decía lo que le amaba, le echaba tanto de menos por que era su esposo y amigo, lo era todo

-ojala que Neji estuviera aquí conmigo-dijo con dolor y lágrimas Naruto, el varón le miró dolido creyendo que siempre estará en segundo lugar en el corazón de Naruto, que nunca le amará de verdad, y eso le enfurecía, cerró sus puños y sin mas se fue del cuarto, Naruto se quedó parado y se tocó la mano donde tenía que estar el anillo de casado, pero no estaba, él mismo se lo quitó hace un tiempo

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Cuando Sasuke llegó a la empresa y a su despacho se sentó en su silla de mala gana, se notaba que estaba enfadado, no entendía que le pasaba por la cabeza a Naruto, del por que desde que se habían puesto a vivir juntos las cosas con su pareja iban mal, pero algo le decía y estaba seguro que no fallaba que el hijo de Naruto tenía mucho que ver en el comportamiento de su pareja

-si ese niño no estuviera seguro que nuestra relación iría bien-se dijo Sasuke desesperado y tocaron a la puerta que este le dio paso siendo su secretaria

-señor ya es hora para la reunión-informó la secretaria

-gracias -dijo Sasuke levantándose y cogiendo una carpeta que necesitaría para esa reunión

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Era la hora del descanso y Yuki fue hacia donde debería de estar Boruto, necesitaba hablar con él para que le ayudara aunque sea un poco para separar a sus padres, aunque el varón le dijera que él los quería separado y que haría lo quesea, no notaba que se moviera para que se pelearan sus padres y acabaran con su relación, pero igualmente le daría una información para que Boruto moviera ficha , llegó donde debería de estar Boruto con su grupo de amigos, que era en la cafetería, pero al ver al varón con una chica frunció mas de lo que tenía el ceño y cerró los puños, suspiró fuertemente y se acercó con decisión como si no le importara nada, vio de reojo dos varones de la edad de Boruto que sonreían con lujuria y no les dio importancia ya que no era el momento por que tenía otros problemas en la cabeza para preocuparse de ese par junto con su otro amigo ya que les tenía algo de temor por lo que le intentaron hacer, se acercó de mala gana al grupo de amigos de Boruto y con desprecio se acercó a la chica que estaba coqueteando a Boruto y la apartó

-oye que te pasa-dijo la chica enfadada ya que odiaba a Yuki y se la notaba estando en compañía de Boruto o no

-quiero hablar contigo-ordenó enfadado Yuki mirando a Boruto que este sopló de mala gana y miró con aburrimiento a Yuki

-no tengo tiempo para ti-dijo Boruto sonriendo con burla

-ya lo has oído-dijo la chica sonriendo-lárgate que no quiere volver a jugar contigo-Yuki sabía a lo que se refería con lo de jugar, como era menor que ellos aunque sea un año, la chica siempre le decía que Boruto estuvo con él solo por jugar un poco con un niño pequeño y que de verdad se comportó como niño asta cuando intimaron los dos, según la chica se lo dijo Boruto, otro motivo mas para estar enfadado con el varón por contar sus intimidades

-no te …

-será en otro momento-cortó Boruto a Yuki-no tengo ganas de hablar contigo ni seguir viéndote

-es importante-dijo Yuki

-no le has escuchado-volvió a decir la chica seria-o es que te quieres arrastrar para que Boruto te perdone o mas concretamente los varones te ven como lo que eres y necesitas en ese sentido a Boruto

-y según tú que soy, zorra-dijo con ira Yuki sabiendo que esa chica le decía puta por toda la cara y que se estaba acostando con todos los varones que se le ponía delante cuando eso no era verdad, solo había estado con uno y ni ganas de estar con otro

-como me has dicho-dijo la chica con intenciones de golpear a Yuki, pero Boruto se puso en medio de los dos y agarró la muñeca de Yuki y se alejó de todos para llevarlo lejos para hablar y que nadie les moleste, fueron a los jardines donde no había nadie por que no hacia tiempo para estar fuera, soltó de mala manera la muñeca del Doncel

-no vuelvas a insultar a mis amigos-ordenó con enfado Boruto

-ella …

-dime lo que quieres decirme-dijo Boruto intentando tranquilizarse, Yuki era la única persona que le alteraba de esa forma, sabía el por que, lo que le hizo no se lo iba a perdonar nunca

-como te has atrevido hablar con tus amigos y sobre todo con esa lo que hacíamos

-no te importa

-eso era algo nuestro-dijo enfadado y asta decepcionado Yuki cosa que no lo notó el varón

-te diré lo que te ha dicho Angi, para mi fuiste un niño y quise jugar, pero no llegaste a mis expectativas-al acabar de decir eso Boruto sintió el golpe en su cara que fue recibido por Yuki, hubo un gran silencio entre ambos, solo se escuchaba la respiración del Doncel que era mas rápida y que el varón escuchaba algún amago de sollozo que intentaba impedir el Doncel de ojos verdes, miró a Yuki que aunque estaba con el ceño fruncido sus ojos verdes estaban brillantes, que en algún momento saldrían lágrimas, no quiso seguir mirando ese rostro dolido del Doncel y miró al lado-supongo que no querrás decirme lo que querías decirme-volvió a mirar al Doncel ya que no tenía contestación y esta vez vio el rostro de siempre del Doncel-si no me vas a decir nada me voy

-Shikamaru-dijo Yuki y el varón se le quedó viendo confundido

-como?

-ese es el nombre de un amigo de tu padre-dijo Yuki y Boruto se le quedó viendo al Doncel, sabía que su padre tenía un amigo de la infancia con ese nombre-tu padre se ve con ese varón, puede para desahogarse y parece que a mi padre eso no le gusta

-Shikamaru está casado-dijo Boruto

-juega con eso para que se peleen-dijo Yuki-yo es lo que hago y no veo que hagas nada

-quieres que le diga a tu padre adorado cosas para que sienta celos y se pelee con el mío?

-exacto

-no está mal, pero yo ya estaba jugando mis cartas con tu padre-dijo Boruto con una media sonrisa-no creas que solo eres tú quien sabe jugar

-no parecía que hicieras algo

-te puedo asegurar que he hecho mas de lo crees-dijo Boruto-pero si me das el número de teléfono de tu padre, mejor

-te lo enviaré

-no ha estado mal que me dijeras lo que sabes-dijo Boruto-recuerda que no me gusta perder y disfrutaré de tenerte de esclavo-y sin mas se alejó del Doncel

-el que ganará seré yo, Boruto-dijo Yuki serio-te tendré de esclavo y volverás a ser mío-sonrió de medio lado con malicia-y te humillaré

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Al acabar las clases Yuki se fue caminando como solía hacer últimamente, en ese tiempo de caminata lo que hacía era hablar con su madre aunque no siempre, la decía cosas de la pareja de su padre para que se inmiscuyera en esa relación sin importarle que ella estaba casada y con un hijo con su actual pareja, se le notaba al Doncel que no le gustaba nada tener una relación con Sakura por haberlo abandonado casi al nacer, por eso se aprovecharía de ella para que hiciera lo que él quería por que su madre quería el perdón de sus hijos sobre todo el de Yuki, al acabar la llamada con su madre sonrió con superioridad sin notar que lo habían seguido

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La jornada laboral de Naruto terminó, para él fue un largo día de trabajo, sin ganas se despidió de sus compañeros y se fue, caminaba por las calles lentamente, no tenía ganas de ir a la casa, se sentía asfixiado y estaba claro que le iba a demostrar a los hijos de Sasuke que no era un mantenido, si eso lo pensaba Yuki seguro que Sarada también lo pensaba, suspiró fuertemente y escuchó el sonido de su teléfono que era un mensaje, lo miró y al saber de quien pertenecía se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, era Sakura otra vez, diciéndole que no molestara en su relación con Sasuke y si de verdad conocía a Sasuke se cansaría de él y le dejaría como el trapo que era, no contestó a ese mensaje, guardó su teléfono y decidió ir a la casa de Shikamaru que seguro en ese momento estaría su esposa y podría hablar con ella y a si despejarse y no pensar en la relación que tenía con su pareja

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke estaba en su oficina intentando acabar lo antes posible unos presupuestos para otra compañía que podría ser su futuros socios, quería llegar a casa pronto y poder hablar con Naruto y arreglar las cosas, no quería perderlo, pero algo le decía que si no actuaba todo se acabaría, entraron a su despacho sin llamar, sabía quien era, su hermano Itachi, este siempre hacia lo mismo

-hola hermanito-dijo Itachi, un varón serio pero se notaba que no era un amargado como su hermano pequeño

-a que viniste?

-traje estas entradas que me dio Deidara-dijo Itachi poniendo en su mesa seis entradas a la exposición-Ýuki llamó a Deidara por si podía conseguir esta entradas para ir todos como la familia que sois

-me alegra que Yuki acepte a Naruto cosa que el hijo de Naruto no me acepta-dijo de mala gana Sasuke

-un motivo que no te agrada estar por tu casa-dijo Itachi-además no confíes en tu hijo Yuki, sabes que de un tiempo atrás tu hijo se convirtió en alguien demasiado serio y asta retorcido, le ha tenido que pasar algo para tener ese cambio de carácter-susurró para si Itachi y fue escuchado por su hermano menor

-conozco a mi hijo-dijo serio Sasuke-él no es capa de tramar nada malo en contra de Naruto, además me dijo que Naruto y él conversaron y estuvieron merendando juntos

-espero que estés en lo cierto-dijo Itachi

-te ha dicho algo Naruto de mi hijo?-dijo Sasuke levantándose y asta enfadado, siempre defendería a sus hijos

-no-dijo Itachi-solemos hablar pero no hablamos de tus hijos, puede que los respete tanto que no habla de ellos

-por que tiene Naruto mas confianza contigo que conmigo-dijo decepcionado y serio Sasuke

-puede que tú no se lo hayas dado-dijo de lo mas normal Itachi, su hermano se le quedó mirando sorprendido sin esperar esa respuesta-espero que lo paséis bien y si podéis arreglar vuestros problemas mejor

-estamos bien-dijo Sasuke

-te daré un consejo, Sasuke-dijo serio Itachi-tus hijos son mayores y están en la edad que solo son ellos y no les importa tus pensamientos y sentimientos, si les haces caso en todo te quedaras solo y se que Naruto te hace sentir diferente y sientes por él lo que nunca has sentido ni siquiera con la madre de tus hijos, no le pierdas es un buen chico Naruto y se a ganado lo que tiene por si solo, no ha tocado la herencia de Neji para nada, se la deja a sus hijos asta que cumplan la mayoría de edad y otra persona seguro que la habría utilizado y no trabajaría

-lo se Itachi-dijo Sasuke-se que Naruto no va tras el dinero de nadie y que se lo ha ganado todo por si solo

-entonces no lo vayas a estropear-dijo Itachi-que os divirtáis -sonrió y salió del despacho dejando a Sasuke en sus pensamientos y sentándose donde estaba antes

-no lo voy a estropear-susurró Sasuke-por que con Naruto supe lo que es estar enamorado-miró al techo y suspiró-será mejor que me vaya y pase lo que queda de día con Naruto-se levantó y escuchó su teléfono personal, ese número lo tenía solo personas de su familia ya que era su teléfono personal, lo miró y era un número que no conocía, un mensaje que abrió y al leer el contenido su ceño se frunció y cogió con fuerza el teléfono, su mente se nublo y solo pensaba en matar a esa persona y también al Doncel que estaba con esa persona

Continuará ….

Que os pareció? Comentar por fa


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Cuando Naruto llegó a la casa estaba anocheciendo, tampoco era tan tarde, por lo que podía notar al entrar, los mas jóvenes de la casa estaba todos en sus respectivos cuartos, en sus manos llevaba dos bolsas, era comida echa por Temari, la esposa de Shikamaru, pasó un agradable tarde en la casa de esta, hablaron de todo y pudo olvidarse sus problemas de pareja, pero lo que mas le gustó fue ver a Gaara el hermano menor de Temari, un varón pelirrojo de ojos azul y casado con un Doncel azabache y enérgico de nombre Rock Lee

Naruto al entrar a la sala vio solo a Sasuke y suspiró ya que lo veía enfadado aunque estuviera leyendo un libro, iba a saludar para que se diera cuenta que había llegado a la casa, pero en ese momento sonó el teléfono del varón que este lo cogió inmediatamente, seguía con el ceño fruncido pero parecía que esperaba esa llamada

-hola Sakura-dijo Sasuke cuando cogió la llamada-cuando quieras quedamos-el Doncel no quiso escuchar mas y se fue a la cocina para dejar las bolsas en la nevera y cuando fuese la cena comerían, aunque no tuviera ganas, tenía un mal estar en el estomago, se puso la mano en la frente y otra apoyándose en la mesa después de guardar el contenido de las bolsas

-me tiene que estar afectado todo esto en mi salud-se dijo Naruto en un susurro ya que no entendía lo que le pasaba

-no vas a saludarme?-una voz varonil dijo atrás del rubio que este se giró y vio a Sasuke que le miraba serio pero con una media sonrisa

-te vi ocupado con una llamada de teléfono-dijo Naruto-parecía importante

-no era importante-dijo Sasuke acercándose al rubio y puso su mano en su frente y la quitó-no tienes fiebre

-claro que no tengo fiebre-dijo Naruto con morros

-no te ves bien desde hace unos días-dijo Sasuke sin aparentar preocupación-has ido al médico?

-no he ido-dijo Naruto-pero ya se pasará, necesito tranquilidad

-de acuerdo-dijo Sasuke en un susurro y al cabo de unos segundo abrazó al Doncel-te quiero-le dijo en su oído

-yo también-susurró Naruto pensando en el te quiero del varón, por que había muchos significados para los te quiero, y no sabía si era por que le quería como pareja o era un te quiero de cariño como se le podía decir aún amigo, se separaron un poco y Sasuke le besó en lo labios, fue un beso lento y con cariño, se separaron y el varón le besó en la mejilla

-quieres que vayamos a cenar los dos solos-dijo Sasuke y Naruto pensó en la cena que trajo para todos-me gustaría estar contigo a solas

-de acuerdo-dijo Naruto haciendo con una pequeña sonrisa-dame unos minutos para cambiarme

-vale-dijo Sasuke , el rubio salió de la cocina y Sasuke solo se quedó mirando por donde había salido su pareja

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Yuki cuando llegó a la casa, ya estaban su hermana, Boruto y Himawari, cuando los saludó o mas concretamente a las dos chicas se preguntó donde estaba su padre, pero sobre todo Naruto

-papa y Naruto fueron a cenar los dos solos-dijo Sarada como si hubiera leído su mente, frunció el ceño al saber donde estaban los dos adultos y supo el por que el ceño fruncido de Boruto

-necesitan tiempo de pareja-dijo Himawari sonriendo-mi papi dejó la nota para que no nos preocupáramos y nos dijo que teníamos la cena que la había hecho entre él y Temari

-quien es Temari?-dijo Yuki

-la esposa de Shikamaru, es el mejor amigo de la infancia de mi papi-dijo Himawari

-con que tiene esposa-se dijo a si mismo Yuki pensando en Shikamaru, pero Sarada vio las malas intenciones de su hermano menor, sabía que quería hacer algo pero no sabía el que

-para tu información Shikamaru como muchas mas personas se casan-dijo Boruto serio y asta con algo de burla levantándose de donde estaba sentado-cosa que tú dudo que te cases por que no sirves para nada, estoy seguro que sabes a lo que me refiero

-seguro que eres tú el que no sirve para nada-dijo enfadado Yuki, Himawari solo les miraba sin saber el por que no se agradaban y el por que se decían eso, Sarada en cambio sabía perfectamente que se referían a como pareja y las cosas que hacen las parejas

-quieres que te

-para, Boruto-se puso delante del rubio Sarada por que este se le acercó a su hermano menor y no sabía con que intenciones, ella sabía el rencor que le tenía a Yuki y el por que se lo tenía, era por algo que su hermano menor no veía como un error si no que hizo lo que hizo por que se lo estaban haciendo, que equivocado estaba Yuki y eso lo sabía Sarada y algo que a ella la perjudicó por que ella era amiga de Boruto y él la dejó de hablar por que no quería ningún acercamiento con personas cercanas a Yuki, supuso que no le agradaba su padre por lo mismo, Boruto miró a Sarada y decidió alejarse y estar solo

-parece que Naruto no es tan inocente, le gustan mucho los varones con dinero-dijo inocentemente Yuki, Boruto ante eso no escuchó nada, ni siquiera que la puerta se abrió y su padre y Sasuke habían llegado, Sarada ni le dio tiempo apartar al varón de cabello rubio o a su hermano menor, Boruto agarró de la ropa del cuello de Yuki y lo apretó con fuerza y atrayendo su rostro al suyo se notaba lo enfadado que estaba Boruto y Yuki intentaba demostrar que no le dolía el agarre y que se estaba arrepintiendo por haber puesto de esa forma al rubio varón

-te voy a matar-dijo con ira Boruto, el Doncel de ojos verdes puso sus manos en las manos del Boruto por si podía soltarse pero no pudo, Sarada también lo intentó y Himawari solo gritaba que lo soltara

-Boruto que te pasa-escuchó una voz que conocía perfectamente Boruto y que era de su padre Doncel

-suelta a mi hijo, bastardo-dijo esta vez otra voz varonil que era Sasuke y que logró soltar el agarre de Boruto-como te atreves -dijo enfadado Sasuke al ver que su hijo intentaba recuperar la respiración y que las lágrimas no le salieran

-controla a tu puto hijo-gritó con ira y odio Boruto-o si no …

-no pienso consentir que no respetes a mi hijo ni esta casa-dijo con firmeza y enfado Sasuke cortando a Boruto

-y que vas hacer, Sasuke-dijo Boruto retándolo

-te pondría derecho-dijo serio Sasuke

-tú no eres quien de poner a mi hijo de ninguna forma Sasuke-saltó Naruto para defender o ayudar a su hijo, no estaba de acuerdo como había actuado con Yuki, su hijo tenía que respetar a los Donceles y mujeres

-solo falta que estés de acuerdo como a tratado a mi hijo-dijo Sasuke mirando a Naruto serio y enfadado, Boruto miró a los dos adultos

-no estoy de acuerdo y si alguien tiene que regañarle soy yo, tú no-dijo serio Naruto y Sasuke suspiró para tranquilizarte-pero también se que mi hijo por cualquier cosa no se pone a si, seguro que tu hijo le ha provocado

-yo no le he provocado-saltó enfadado Yuki-tú hijo es un bárbaro y bastardo

-y tú una puta-dijo Boruto pero un golpe en la cara le llegó de parte de Naruto, Yuki agachó la cabeza mirando al suelo

-a tu cuarto-dijo Naruto enfadado, no le gustó nada esa palabra que le dirigió su hijo a Yuki, Boruto se fue sin decir nada hacia su cuarto, Yuki aunque no levantó su rostro hizo un amago de sonrisa-espero que tú reprendas a tu hijo por insultar al mío

-el que ha insultado de esa forma a sido tu hijo-dijo Sasuke

-entonces mi hijo tampoco a insultado al tuyo-dijo Naruto

-ves bien lo que le ha dicho tu hijo al mío?-dijo Sasuke indignado y Naruto lo miró unos segundos

-que te jodan-dijo Naruto y se fue de la sala para irse a la planta de arriba y hablar con su hijo, Sasuke miró a su hijo que seguía con la cabeza gacha y suspiró, decidió irse a su cuarto y descansar, Yuki al ver que los adultos no estaban alzó el rostro y se notó su sonrisa de prepotencia

-estarás contento-dijo Sarada enfadada con su hermano

-por que no estarlo-dijo de lo mas normal Yuki

-como sigas a si Boruto no te perdonará -dijo Sarada y vio como al Doncel le cambió el rostro a uno de dolor

-por que me tiene que perdonar él-dijo Yuki con dolor-soy yo el que le tiene que perdonar-Himawari no entendía de lo que estaban hablando

-estás equivocado-dijo Sarada-y cuando sepas que Boruto no hizo nada te arrepentirás de todo y sobre todo el no querer conocer ahora a Naruto

-no te metas en mi vida-dijo enfadado Yuki y se fue quedando solas las dos chicas, Sarada suspiró y miró a Himawari

-comemos?-dijo Sarada

-vale-dijo Himawari sin querer saber de lo que hablaban los dos hermanos

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La mañana siguiente llegó y todos siguieron su rutina diaria, Sasuke y Naruto aunque discutieron sabían que eran adultos y que no tenían que seguir enfadados, por eso cuando llegó el día de ir a ver a la exposición que ponía Sasori, ese día Naruto se levantó con malestares en su cuerpo y vomitando, tenía poca energía y muchas ganas no tenía de ir a ver la exposición

Todos estaban en la sala preparados para salir, solo faltaba Naruto, Yuki estaba muy entretenido con su teléfono pero a veces miraba a Boruto de reojo que estaba sentado en el sofá, Himawari y Sarada hablaban entre ella y Sasuke miraba el reloj de su muñeca varias veces, no le agradaba esperar y se notaba por su ceño fruncido, después de unos segundos Naruto bajó a la sala sin estar arreglado y con la cara pálida, eso lo vieron todos pero Sasuke no le importó por que estaba enfadado por la tardanza del rubio

-nos haces esperar a todos y te presentas a si?-recriminó Sasuke el rubio Doncel suspiró, no tenía ganas de discutir

-lo siento, pero no me encuentro bien, ir vosotros, me quedaré descansando-dijo Naruto con pocos ánimos y a Sasuke eso le enfadó

-me quieres dejar a mi tú responsabilidad?-dijo Sasuke con la misma actitud

-mi responsabilidad? Que responsabilidad dices-dijo Naruto alzando la voz

-papa, no somos niños pequeños-dijo Sarada para cambiar el ambiente y también por que veía injusto que su padre se enfadase de esa formo al estar Naruto enfermo-Naruto comprendo si no puedes venir

-gracias Sarada-dijo Naruto sonriendo pero en ese momento le vino un mareo que parecía que se iba a caer pero pudo controlarlo, todos se preocuparon asta Yuki que acababa de enviar un mensaje en ese momento

-papi-dijeron los dos hijos de Naruto preocupados

-amor, estas bien?-dijo preocupado Sasuke acercándose y agarrándolo por los brazos

-si-susurró Naruto

-te llevaré al médico-dijo Sasuke

-no-dijo Naruto-creo que comí demasiado y me sentó mal

-te creeré-dijo no muy seguro Sasuke

-ve con ellos y a si podré estar tranquilo-dijo Naruto

-de acuerdo-dijo Sasuke-cualquier cosa me llamas

-si-dijo Naruto y Sasuke besó sus labio para luego el rubio irse a la planta de arriba y a si descansar

-nos vamos?-dijo Yuki acercándose a su padre

-si-dijo Sasuke y los mas jóvenes comenzaron a irse y el varón azabache se quedó mirando hacia donde se había ido Naruto con preocupación, Yuki se dio cuenta de eso y miró al lado intentando no pensar en los sentimientos de su padre hacia su pareja por que estaba empezando a sentir un malestar en su interior que no comprendía

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto volvió acostarse en su cama después de salir del baño por que fue a vomitar, estaba cansado y sin energías, solo quería dormir pero el malestar en su cuerpo se lo impedía, cerró los ojos para descansar la vista aunque sabía que no dormiría, se puso a pensar en lo que le podía estar sucediendo, deseó que no fuese lo que pensaba por que recordaba perfectamente que en su último embarazo no fue muy bueno y los médicos le dijeron que lo mejor para su salud y el hijo que tuviera no pensar en tener mas hijos, Neji y él lo hablaron y lo mejor era no tener mas hijos, además con la edad que tenía ya no era una opción buena lo de embarazarse pero si resultaba estar en ese momento embarazado lo aceptaría y seguiría para adelante, abrió sus ojos al escuchar el timbre de la casa, al no haber nadie tendría que ir él mismo, se levantó lentamente y se mareó un poco, al pasar unos segundos su visión y su cuerpo estaba bien para ir abrir la puerta, se puso una bata para no pasar frío por que le entró escalofríos y bajó hacia la primera planta, volvió a escuchar el timbre y Naruto ligero el paso un poco asta que llegó a la puerta y la abrió, sus ojos se agrandaron al ver a una mujer elegante, de su edad, con el cabello rosa y ojos verdes, se notaba que venía de una familia adinerada, el Doncel supuso de quien se trataba por que la vio con su pareja

-hola-dijo Naruto como pudo y no sabía que decir

-mi nombre es Sakura Haruno-dijo la del pelo rosa, el rubio notó como lo miraba, con algo de despreció y sin que la diera permiso se adentró a la casa y llegó asta la sala, que miró el lugar, Naruto la siguió, estaba sorprendido a parte de intimidado, entendía el por que Sasuke se casó con esa mujer, hacían buena pareja y lo mas seguro que tendrían el miso gusto en todo, cosa que Sasuke y él solían discutir por todo, era raro que tuvieran algo en común, solía preguntarse el por que estaban juntos, suspiró fuertemente y notó que la de ojos verdes no le dejó de mirar y eso le hizo pensar que le leía su mente-no me esperaba que fueses a si-el rubio no contestó-seguro que -la del pelo rosa no siguió hablando, parecía que no quería decir lo que iba a decir-para mi Sasuke eres para experimentar -el Doncel abrió los ojos sorprendido-solo tienes que mirarme a mi -Naruto miró al lado mordiéndose el labio ya que le dolía lo que le dijo, tampoco no sabía que contestar, no estaba muy bien y casi todo le afectaba emocionalmente -no se si sabes, pero soy la ex pareja de Sasuke, la madre de sus hijos

-lo supuse-dijo Naruto

-a si?-dijo sorprendida Sakura

-Yuki tiene tus ojos-dijo con cariño Naruto al decir el nombre del adolescente, Sakura lo notó y le sonrió con cariño, se miraron por unos minutos asta que la del pelo rosa cogió aire y lo soltó por la boca

-no eres del tipo de Sasuke-dijo Sakura

-por que lo dices?

-por que a Sasuke les gusta las mujeres y Donceles como yo-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa y señalándose a si misma, Naruto no dejó de mirarla y supo a que se refería, a buen cuerpo, saber estar, de familia adinerada-no he venido hablarte de eso

-entonces que quieres decirme?

-pareces una buena persona, Naruto-dijo Sakura y el rubio se sorprendió de que supiera su nombre-se tu nombre por que todas las veces que nos hemos visto en alguna ocasión te a mencionado

-que os habéis visto-se dijo a si mismo Naruto

-nos hemos visto muchas veces-dijo Sakura sin quitar su mirada verde en el rubio que parecía que estaba perdido a parte que le veía pálido como si no estuviera bien de salud, la chica se dijo de no preocuparse de eso, ella había ha ido para decirle unas cuantas cosas al rubio y a si se enterara y saliera de la vida de su ex pareja -y no quiero ser mala gente, Naruto pero Sasuke ha quedado conmigo muchas veces, a la hora de comer, por la noche y lo hemos pasado bien, me habló de ti contadas veces y no sabe como decirte lo que estamos intentando de nuevo-el rubio la miró con los ojos brillantes, la chica solo pensaba que la había creído y una gran parte ese rubio le daba pena-Sasuke no quiere hacerte daño y le cuesta decirte la verdad, por eso he venido sin que él supiera y a si te enterases de lo nuestro

-de lo vuestro-susurró Naruto no sabiendo que decir ni nada, intentaba asimilar lo que le estaba diciendo la de ojos verdes

-nuestros hijos quieren que volvamos y sobre todo nosotros, queremos ser la familia que tuvimos que ser y que por mi irresponsabilidad dejé, Sasuke me ha perdonado y mis hijos

-no te creo-susurró Naruto

-como?-dijo Sakura

-lo creeré cuando me lo diga Sasuke -dijo Naruto

-pues él te lo dirá -dijo Sakura y miró el lugar-esta casa la compramos Sasuke y yo con mucha ilusión para vivir toda la vida juntos-miró al rubio-y ahora viene un tipo que solo ha querido varones con dinero para tener su vida hecha

-eso no es verdad-dijo Naruto serio y enfadado

-te casaste con Neji Huyuga y ahora estás con Sasuke Uchiha, yo solo veo que vas tras la fortuna de tipos con mucho dinero-dijo Sakura y pasó por el lado del rubio que este se quedó paralizado por que eso también lo pensaba Yuki, y podría pensarlo Sarada y asta mas personas, cuando salió de sus pensamientos Sakura no estaba, miró el lugar

-no puedo creer que me metiera en la casa donde estuvo viviendo con su esposa-dijo con dolor y fue hacia su cuarto, lo miró y las lágrimas le salieron de sus ojos azules, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, Sasuke no le seguiría vendo la cara de idiota

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke con los cuatro mas jóvenes llegaron a la casa, era por la tarde y en cualquier momento comenzaría a oscurecer, el varón de cabello azabache estaba serio o mas bien enfadado y eso era gracias a Boruto que no paró de incomodarle desde el momento que salieron de la casa, sabía perfectamente que cualquier cosa que le dijeran habría una discusión con quien fuera

-me lo pasé muy bien-dijo Himawari

-yo también-dijo esta vez Sarada

-espero que la próxima vez salgamos todos con Naruto como la familia que somos-dijo Yuki con malas intenciones sabiendo que ante su comentario diría algo Boruto o su padre

-gracias a un adolescente mal criado eso no podrá pasar-dijo con enfado Sasuke

-estás insinuando que mis padres no me han dado educación?-dijo enfadado Boruto

-lo estás diciendo tú-dijo Sasuke-pero parece que es a si -Boruto frunció el ceño y se acercó a Sasuke

-respeta a mis padres-amenazó Boruto

-recuerda que eres un adolescente, niño-dijo con superioridad Sasuke-yo el adulto y puedo ..

-puedes que-insistió con provocación y enfado Boruto

-enderezarte, respetar ..

-crees que eres mi padre-volvió a cortar Boruto alzando la voz-nunca lo serás, no le llegarías ni a la suela de los zapatos, eres un mal padre y si piensas que tú eres un buen educador para tus hijos solo tienes que mirar a tu hijo menor -sonrió de medio lado viendo el ceño fruncido de Yuki y de Sasuke-ya que es muy zorra-Sasuke al escuchar eso le hirvió la sangre ya que estaba insultando a su hijo Doncel y golpeó en la cara a Boruto con un puñetazo que el rubio menor dio unos pasos al lado y se puso la mano en el lugar golpeado sabiendo que tendría un moratón y le estaba saliendo sangre de la nariz, miró a Sasuke con odio

-Boruto-dijo Himawari asustada y triste

-papa-dijo Yuki sin saber que decir por lo que había hecho

-te vas arrepentir por lo que has hecho Sasuke Uchiha-dijo con rencor Boruto y se fue hacia la planta de arriba para ir al cuarto de su padre, su mano aún la tenía en la mejilla o mas concretamente en la nariz, tenía intenciones de decirle lo que le había hecho su pareja, no tocó la puerta, directamente entró, lo primero que vio fue su padre sentado en la cama, tenía la mirada gacha mirando sus manos entrelazadas mientras sollozaba

-papi-dijo Boruto y es cuando se percató de las maletas echas sin comprender muy bien el por que-pasa algo?-Naruto lo miró forzando una sonrisa, los ojos estaban rojos

-no aguanto mas-susurró Naruto levantándose y de repente le dio un mareo que le hizo sentarse

-estás bien?-dijo preocupado Boruto quitándose la mano de su rostro, donde estaba el golpe

-si-dijo Naruto levantándose y percatándose de la herida y sobre todo sangre en el rostro de su hijo y fue rápido y tocó la herida-quien te hizo eso?-Boruto no contestó, dudaba en decirle ya que ver las maletas y el dolor en su padre le hacía no decir nada

-papi-llegó Himawari llorando-Boruto y Sasuke discutieron y Sasuke golpeó a Boruto-dijo inocentemente la niña

-como?-dijo incrédulo Naruto

-da lo mismo-dijo Boruto y Himawari se arrepintió de haber dicho lo que dijo

-Sasuke te ha golpeado-dijo enfadado Naruto y sus hijos no le contestaros-contestad-ordenó alzando la voz

-si-dijo Boruto y Naruto cerró los puños , una cosa era que le engañara y le hiciera daño a él y otra cosa es que golpeara a su hijo, no dijo nada y se fue rápido a la planta de abajo que supuso que estaba allí ya que de allí vinieron sus hijos

Naruto bajó rápido las escaleras, solo vio a Sasuke que estaba apoyado en la pared y parecía arrepentido, pero el rubio ni lo notó al igual que la presencia de Sarada y de Yuki, se acercó a Sasuke que este le miró y le golpeó en la cara

-no vuelvas a golpear a mi hijo nunca mas-advirtió con enfado Naruto, el azabache no dijo nada, pero le dio rabia de que Boruto solo dijera lo que le interesaba y no dijera el por que le golpeó

-tu hijo se lo merecía-dijo Sasuke con enfado y en ese momento llegaron Boruto y Himawari

-tu no eres su padre, yo me encargo de mis hijos y tu de los tuyos

-pues que deje de fastidiarme de una vez, que solo a sabido hacer eso desde el momento que vinisteis a vivir a mi casa-recalcó mi casa

-que te crees que tú hijo no me fastidia a mi-alzaba la voz Naruto-tú hijo no es un santo

-pero tienen respeto y educación, cosa que tu hijo no lo tiene-dijo Sasuke

-no te metas como mi esposo y yo hemos educado a mi hijo-dijo enfadado y dolido Naruto pero a Sasuke le dolió lo de mi esposo y le dio rabia-por que yo no me meto con lo que haces con la que fue tu esposa

-ella fue mejor que tú-dijo sin pensar Sasuke -y me dio a mis dos hijos

-a si serías tú, y tus hijos ya que os abandonó-dijo sin pensar Naruto y sin darse cuenta que eso dolió a Sarada como a Yuki

-como te atreves a hablar de lo que no sabes-dijo Sasuke como si fuese una amenaza

-se mas de lo que tú crees por que tengo pruebas

-pruebas-dijo Sasuke sin creer lo que decía el rubio pero a la vez no entendía-estoy tan arrepentido-susurró esto

-yo si estoy arrepentido de estar con alguien como tú -dijo con dolor Naruto-alguien que me ha engañado desde el minuto uno

-necesitas una excusa para quedar como pobrecito-dijo Sasuke enfadado ya que no había engañado a Naruto-no serás tú el que engaña ya que solos buscas a personas adineradas para vivir cómodamente?-el rubio Doncel abrió los ojos sorprendidos, Himawari, Sarada y Boruto fruncieron el ceño, Yuki agachó la cabeza por que notaba el tono de voz de ambos de dolor, Naruto cerró los puños fuertemente, no se lo iba a consentir a Sasuke y sin mas lo golpeó en la cara

-no voy a consentir que nadie mas me diga que estoy con alguien por su dinero, y menos a ti-dijo Naruto, el varón azabache se quitó la mano del lugar golpeado

-no te voy a consentir que me golpees mas-dijo Sasuke-y menos en mi casa y en mi propiedad, por que te recuerdo que esto es mío no tuyo

-lo se perfectamente-dijo Naruto-y como ya conseguiste lo que querías, espero que no nos volvemos a ver nunca mas -Sasuke le miraba con los puños cerrados, sabía que le estaba dejando y eso le dolía pero no lo iba demostrar-que seas feliz con tus hijos y con la madre de ellos-y se dio la vuelta para ir a la planta de arriba, sus dos hijos le siguieron, Sasuke no pensó en las últimas palabras de Naruto solo cerró los ojos con fuerza, necesitaba tranquilizarse y lo mejor era irse, cuando volviera hablaría tranquilamente con Naruto y le diría que no pensaba algunas cosas que le había dicho

-me voy-dijo Sasuke y se fue de la casa, Yuki y Sarada pero sobre todo la chica no sabía que decir y fue a sentarse al sofá, Yuki solo miraba las escaleras por donde se había ido Naruto y sus hijos, sabía que se iban a ir de la casa y no estaba seguro si eso era lo que quería, negó con la cabeza, lo que de verdad quería es que su padre y Naruto no estuvieran juntos para no tener que vivir bajo el mismo techo con Boruto y lo había conseguido

Continuará …..

Comentar por fa ….


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Al día siguiente cuando llegó Sasuke a su oficina tenía un humor de perros, nadie se le acercó por que sabía que acabaría mal, Sasuke cuando se sentó en su lugar de trabajo puso con un golpe su teléfono y no dejó de mirarlo con odio como si esperara una llamada importante y no llegaba, cogió el teléfono y le dio a re llamada y esperó a que contestaran pero no lo hizo, de rabia tiró el teléfono a la puerta y se rompió, se puso sus manos en su cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza

-seguro que encontró a otro-se dijo a si mismo y negó rápido con la cabeza, eso no era posible ya que para él Naruto no era a si-me da rabia que me dejaras y te fueses, soy yo el que deja-dijo con rabia e intentó comenzar con su trabajo

En la entrada del edificio de la empresa estaba Naruto su semblante parecía serio pero era mas bien decidido en lo que iba hacer, suspiró y entró, no saludó a nadie ni miró iba directo al despacho del presidente de la empresa, tenía que darle la carta que había estado redactando toda la noche, era su renuncia, no quería volver a ver a Sasuke y sabía que lo primero era dejar el trabajo, se quitó unas lágrimas de su rostro por que solo pensar en el que fue su pareja le entristecía y le llenaba de dolor, solo por lo que de verdad pensaba de él y también por engañarlo, se abrió las puertas del ascensor y salió, fue directo al despacho de Itachi, nada le haría cambiar de opinión, miró a la otra puerta mas alejada que era el despacho de Sasuke y se llenó de furia, quería ir hacia allí y golpearlo por mentiroso y hacerle pensar una cosa que el otro no pensaba , tocó la puerta y no pasó ni cinco segundos cuando ya estaba entrando, vio a Itachi que se sorprendió al verle en su despacho y después le sonrió levantándose de su asiento

-no te esperaba, Naruto-dijo Itachi y notó serio al rubio y eso le hizo ponerse mas serio a parte que veía pálido al Doncel-pasa algo?

-quería darte algo-dijo Naruto acercándose a la mesa y sacando de su bolso un sobre que lo puso en la mesa, Itachi lo miró el sobre y luego miró al rubio-es mi carta de renuncia

-que!-dijo sorprendido Itachi-como que tu carta de renuncia

-renuncio a este trabajo-dijo Naruto

-por que?

-por que es lo mejor para mi-dijo Naruto

-Naruto no puedes irte de un día para otro-dijo Itachi-me tienes que dar un motivo para entender el por que mi jefe de recursos humanos me deja-el rubio lo miró a los ojos unos segundos

-por que no puedo mas-dijo sin mas el Doncel

-es por Sasuke?-dijo Itachi- tan mal estáis?-el rubio no contestó-pero estabais tan bien, no entiendo el por que ahora estáis mal

-pregunta a tu hermano lo que hace en sus horas libres-dijo Naruto y le dio la espalda-tampoco me importa ahora por que ya se lo que piensa de mi

-Naruto puede que estés mal con mi hermano pero piensa en ti, necesitas un trabajo …

-por mi no te preocupes-cortó el Doncel mirando a Itachi con una sonrisa por que sabía que se preocupaba por él-encontraré otro trabajo y a mi no me importa el trabajo que sea

-si pero …

-Itachi espero que nos sigamos viendo, de verdad que te considero un amigo y me has ayudado mucho, sobre todo en esa etapa tan mala de la enfermedad de Neji y cuando murió-dijo con tristeza Naruto

-le sigues extrañando?

-mucho-dijo Naruto-él era mi todo, estábamos juntos para lo bueno y lo malo, fue mi primero y me arrepiento de que no sea el úl …

-no lo digas Naruto-dijo Itachi cortando al rubio-te vas arrepen …

-dilo, Naruto-dijo otra voz conocida para ambos que acababa de entrar al despacho del mas mayor-no te quedes callado-el rubio lo miró

-no tengo nada que decirte a ti, ya dijiste demasiado ayer-dijo Naruto

-Sasuke no compliques mas las cosas-advirtió Itachi

-esto no es tu asunto-dijo enfadado Sasuke por que antes de entrar al despacho de su hermano escuchó las voces del rubio y su hermano, pudo escuchar lo último dicho por el Doncel y si estaba enfadado eso lo hizo enfadar mas -dime lo que le estabas diciendo

-que maldigo el día que fui a esa cita a ciegas-dijo Naruto

-yo también-dijo Sasuke bastante calmado y eso a Itachi le preocupó y al rubio le dolió por que eso significaba que nunca sintió nada por él

-como está todo aclarado, me voy-dijo Naruto dando un paso y pasar por el lado de Sasuke para salir de la oficina y ya no volver mas pero le dio una mareo que fue percatado por los dos varones, Itachi se le acercó y Sasuke hizo que no le interesó

-que vas a buscar o ya tienes en la mira a un varón adinerado para vivir del cuento-dijo con enfado Sasuke sin notar que sus palabras hicieron daño a Naruto que este intentaba retener las lágrimas, Itachi vio como las lágrimas salían de los ojos azules

-basta Sasuke-dijo Itachi

-por que le defiendes-dijo Sasuke

-por que te estás pasando y Naruto no es a si y lo sabes-dijo Itachi y Sasuke sonrió de medio lado

-ya entiendo-dijo Sasuke-estáis liado y a él no le importó que estás casado-Sasuke recibió un golpe en la cara de parte de su hermano mayor

-te has pasado-dijo Itachi y Sasuke notó que Naruto ya no estaba, que se había ido sin decir nada-ahora entiendo el por que Naruto te a dejado -Sasuke no contestó solo bajó la mirada apenado, se estaba dando cuenta que se había pasado con el rubio

-soy un bastardo, pero odio que prefiera a Neji antes que a mi, se que está muerto y no puedo competir ante eso-dijo Sasuke -me costará que me perdone

-me ha dado la carta de renuncia-dijo Itachi serio-ha eso vino

-como?

-a renunciado por que no querría verte mas -dijo Itachi

-si es lo que quería a mi me da igual-dijo Sasuke saliendo de la oficina

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Yuki se arreglaba y miraba en el espejo del baño de la escuela, su sonrisa era de triunfo a parte que estaba feliz, detrás de él estaba su mejor amigo y único, se conocía desde que eran pequeños y se contaban todo, sabían asta los secretos mas oscuros aunque en verdad no los tenía

-por que tan feliz?-dijo Rody que no dejaba de pensar en la actitud de su amigo, y como lo conocía sabía que había hecho algo

-por que voy a tener lo que me pertenece-dijo Yuki acabando de ponerse bien el uniforme-todo será diferente

-que has hecho-dijo Rody

-he hecho lo que tenía que hacer-dijo Yuki

-Yuki somos amigos desde hace mucho años y tengo un mal presentimiento-el nombrado le miró alzando una ceja-te veo tan cambiado, has cambiado radicalmente, se que tu ruptura con Boruto te cambió a todo lo contrario a lo que eres de verdad pero creo que …

-siempre he sido a si-cortó Yuki a Rody-sigo igual

-muchos años solo observabas a Boruto asta que por obra del destino él se percató de ti y comenzasteis a ser pareja, tú hicisteis caso a unos rumores que yo te decía que no hicieras caso, siempre te dominaba los celos, te creíste lo que se decía y en vez de hablarlo con el que era tu pareja decidiste traicionarle y que te viera

-él me hacía lo mismo-dijo con rabia, dolor y enfado Yuki

-yo creo que estabas equivocado y que esos rumores no eran ciertos-dijo Rody-asta Boruto cambió en ver como su novio le traicionó en sus narices

-eres mi amigo o el suyo-dijo enfadado Yuki

-tu amigo-dijo Rody ya que solo quería que su amigo comprendiera que podía estar equivocado en lo que hizo y asta creía que se había equivocado en lo que haya hecho aunque no sabía en lo que se trataba-y que es lo que has hecho para estar de tan buen humor?

-mi padre ya no tiene pareja-dijo con una sonrisa Yuki

-has hecho que dejara al padre de Boruto?

-algo a si-dijo Yuki

-no puedes creer que eso le enfadara a Boruto?

-estaba de acuerdo conmigo-dijo Yuki-y antes que digas nada hicimos una apuesta que consiguiera separarlo ganaría

-sin considerar que podíais hacer daño a vuestros padres-dijo enfadado o mas bien decepcionado Rody, al escuchar eso Yuki se puso pensativo pensando en el daño que pudo haber hecho a su padre y a Naruto que en verdad le gustaba esa persona

-da igual eso-dijo Yuki-voy a ir a reclamar mi premio-sonrió y salió del baño, Rody solo le miró como se marchaba y algo le decía que su amigo se iba arrepentir de lo que había hecho

Yuki caminaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, sin percatarse de las miradas de los demás alumnos, fue a donde daban las clases de los alumnos superiores donde sabía que estaba Boruto, miraba por los pasillos detenidamente asta que vio un grupo de alumnos que era el grupo de amigos de Boruto, se extrañó que su hermana no estuviera en ese grupo pero inmediatamente recordó que Boruto por ser su hermana no la quería a su lado y ella decidió no juntarse con sus amigos, se sintió por un momento culpable por su hermana mayor ya que por su culpa dejó de estar con sus amigos, negó con la cabeza y se fijó en el grupo de amigos y no estaba Boruto, estaba esa chica que odiaba y que no paraba de coquetear con Boruto y que también lo hacía cuando él era pareja de Boruto, miró por el cristal que daba a la clase y vio al varón de cabello rubio que estaba en su pupitre con su rostro en la mesa y sus brazos alrededor de su cabeza, cogió aire y lo soltó por la boca como siempre hacía cuando iba hablar con el rubio, cosa que si era para discutir no lo hacía, entró a la clase sin importarle las miradas el los alumnos que estaban allí al igual que la de su hermana que se notaba que lo miraba seria como si creyera ella que buscaba pelea, pero eso no le importó, fue directo donde estaba Boruto y se puso delante agachándose para estar a la altura del rostro del rubio que este lo tenía escondido entre sus brazos, lo miraba sin pestañear sabiendo que Angi la amiga y la que intentaba conquistar a Boruto le miraba y tenía intenciones de ir a donde estaba, iba a pasar su mano por el cabello rubio pero no lo hizo, no era el momento

-te haces el dormido o lo que quieres es hacer tiempo y que yo olvide que perdiste la apuesta-dijo Yuki y Boruto lentamente le miró con los ojos entrecerrados y después se echó hacia atrás con los brazos cruzados

-que ganaste?-preguntó alzando una ceja Boruto-dudo que ganaras, y si fue a si fue gracias a mi y eso significa que yo gané y como mi esclavo deberías de arrodillarte y hacer algo ante mi para alegrarme la mañana-Yuki frunció el ceño y se levantó de la posición que estaba

-eres un pervertido, yo … yo nunca haría algo como eso-dijo sonrojado y avergonzado Yuki

-eres tú el pervertido, idiota-dijo Boruto levantándose de su asiento-me refería a que me limpiaras los zapatos de rodillas-a Yuki le dio un tic en la ceja

-nunca haría algo tan humillante-dijo Yuki enfadado

-Yuki prefiere utilizar la boca ya que está acostumbrado-dijo Angi que llegó en ese momento y se metió en la conversación

-como te atreves-alzó la voz Yuki, odiaba a esa chica

-sabes lo que no soportas que Boruto no quiera que seas tú si no alguien como yo-dijo Angi con una sonrisa de superioridad

-maldita zorra-dijo Yuki

-Yuki-dijo Sarada que se acercó para retener a su hermano que le veía que iba a golpear a la chica, pero fue imposible agarró a la chica de los cabellos que los tenía largos y ella gritó que intentaba defenderse agarrando al Doncel-suelta a mi hermano Angi-los demás alumnos se acercaron para saber que pasaba y sobre todo ver la pelea

-maldito-dijo Angi cuando golpeó a Yuki y pudo separarse de él, pero eso no duró por que el Doncel la volvió a coger esta vez de un brazo y se lo retorció

-no vuelvas a insultarme ni acercarte a Boruto, Zorra-dijo Yuki

-suéltame degenerado-dijo Angi-y Boruto no volverá nunca contigo por que eres pésimo en la cama y prefiere estar conmigo por que soy mas mujer-Boruto al escuchar eso frunció el ceño, el Doncel soltó a la chica y sin mas la dio un puñetazo en la cara que hizo que cayera al suelo, se puso encima de ella y comenzó a darla puñetazo

-Yuki para-dijo Sarada intentando parar a su hermano en cambio Boruto viendo que esa pelea iba ir muy mal para el Doncel por que vio como un compañero fue a buscar al director o profesor lo agarró de la cintura y se lo quitó de encima a Angi

-suéltame-exigió Yuki sin saber quien le había agarrado y sacado de encima de la chica

-para de una maldita vez-dijo enfadado Boruto-deja de comportarte como un niño-alzó la voz y Yuki paró de moverse agachando la cabeza por que le dolió que Boruto le viera y le dijera que era un niño cuando en verdad no lo era

-que pasa aquí-dijo un profesor que llegó con un alumno-llevar a la chica a la enfermería y explicarme quien y por que de esto

-ha sido Yuki Uchiha-dijo un alumno Doncel-ha venido con ganas de pelea

-y se puede saber por que un alumno de categorías inferiores ha venido a este clase?

-por que quería ligar con Boruto Huyuga, pero este le ha rechazado y Angi solo le ha dicho que se fuera y Yuki se la lanzó hacia ella golpeándola-dijo el mismo alumno

-eso no es verdad-dijo Yuki indignado por que era mentira

-me da igual-dijo el profesor-te peleaste y vendrás a dirección

-pero ella me insultó y me defendí-dijo Yuki intentando convencer al profesor, nunca había sido castigado al despacho del director

-me da igual-dijo el profesor-acompáñame, Uchiha-Yuki cerró sus puños con fuerza, se sentía humillado y miró con odio al Doncel mentiroso que le miraba sonriéndole y con burla, solo siguió al profesor y rezaba por que no avisaran a su padre, no le gustaría que le castigara

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Se acabó las clases por ese día, Boruto fue a la enfermería donde estaba su amiga Angi, antes de llegar vio al amigo de Yuki de nombre Rody, sin pensarlo se le acercó viendo la sorpresa de el Doncel en su rostro

-ocurre algo, Boruto?-dijo Rody

-sabes donde está Yuki?-dijo serio Boruto

-pues-el Doncel se le notaba que dudaba en responder

-me imagino que estará llorando en brazos de su padre-dijo con burla Boruto para ver si a si contestaba Rody

-no deberás de atacarlo de esa forma-dijo enfadado Rody

-a no? Y según tú como debo de tratarlo

-no deberías de permitir que tu amiga lo tratara de esa forma-dijo Rody-si alguna vez sentiste algo por él respeta esos momentos que tuviste con él y no los cuentes

-tú que sabes lo que cuento y lo que dejo de contar

-creía que eras un caballero pero no lo eres por que le hablaste de vuestras intimidades a tus amigos

-nunca he hecho tal cosa-dijo enfadado Boruto -sabes me da igual

-Yuki no me dijo mucho, pero me envió unos mensajes mientras esperaba que viniera su padre a buscarlo-dijo Rody-no se nada mas, creo que su padre le castigó-Boruto lo miró entrecerrando los ojos-yo se que Yuki no ha hecho las cosas bien contigo pero lo que pasó hoy estoy seguro que no tiene la culpa, seguro que no dejó de meterse con él-Boruto no dijo nada, sabía lo que pasó y sabía que Angi fue la culpable por que no paraba en faltarle

-me tengo que ir-dijo Boruto alejándose del Doncel

-antes era mas agradable este chico-dijo de mala manera Rody

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Angi salió de la enfermería y alguna tirita tenía en su cara por los golpes recibidos, al salir vio a Boruto apoyado en la pared de enfrente, la chica se ilusionó al verle y pensó que se preocupaba por ella, sonriendo se le acercó y con intenciones de abrazarle, el varón al ver las intenciones de la chica se alejó de ella

-Boruto me hace tan feliz que me esperes y que te preocupes por mi-dijo Angi feliz-aunque me da tanta pena que me veas con estas tiritas en la cara-el rubio solo la miraba serio e iba a decirla algo pero la chica se le adelantó-ese Doncel de Yuki están agresivo y poco delicado, lo único bueno que tiene es su apellido-Boruto frunció el ceño por lo que estaba escuchando-aunque ahora entiendo el por que su madre le abandonó, lo siento por Sarada ella es agradable pero su hermano menor solo es un niño consentido que deseó tener de novio aún chico popular para humillarlo y engañarlo delante de todos, pero eso no es lo peor, es engreído, manipulador y nadie le quiere es tan masculino, conozco a Donceles y ninguno es como es él, no entiendo el por que lo tuviste de novio pero menos mal que ya no lo es, no vale la pena y si te fijas bien no es agraciado-se puso pensativa la chica-aunque si pienso el por que su madre le abandonó es por que seguro es una vergüenza para ella

-deja de hablar de Yuki de esa forma-gritó Boruto, se había retenido desde el primer momento por que quería saber asta donde llegaría Angi pero parecía que no iba a parar-no lo conoces y para tu información es mucho mas agradable que tú

-no entiendo por que lo defiendes con lo que te ha hecho-dijo Angi

-tu misma lo has dicho, me lo ha hecho a mi no a ti-dijo Boruto serio-por eso recuerda que tú eres mi amiga y él no lo es, y eso es motivo para que fuese mi novio-la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida-pero me decepcionas por tu forma de hablar de Yuki y no me gustaría descubrir que los rumores de que yo le fui infiel vinieron de ti

-yo nunca haría algo a si-dijo Angi como si fuese una niña buena

-eso espero-dijo Boruto -y deja en paz a Yuki-y el rubio se fue alejándose de la chica que esta sonrió de medio lado

-ahora con mas razón tengo que humillar a Yuki Uchiha-dijo Angi

Continuará ….

Comentar por fa


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Había pasado una semana y Naruto como seguía con sus malestares decidió ir al médico para saber que le pasaba, se hacía una idea pero el médico o mas bien su doctora se lo tenía que confirmar, y vaya que se lo confirmó, estaba embarazado de casi cinco meses, la noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría, no tenía de haberse quedado embarazado, no era conveniente para él o mas concretamente su salud, la doctora se lo dijo otra vez, que no debía haberse quedado embarazado por que sus embarazos eran muy riesgosos y lo comprobó en su segundo embarazo, pero este embarazo sería peor tendría que descansar y sobre todo no tener emociones fuertes

Naruto al salir del hospital decidió caminar por las calles de Konoha, le dolía la cabeza y sobre todo el cuerpo, para estar de casi cinco meses no se le notaba mucho por el simple echo por que no comía mucho y la doctora Tsunade la que le llevaba de toda la vida y sobre todo sus embarazos le regañó por no comer como es debido, suspiraba de vez en cuando, eso de que le confirmara que estaba embarazado le deprimió, ahora no tenía pareja y el padre de su hijo no sabría de la existencia de el niño que vendría por que no iba a decírselo, no iba a permitir que se había quedado embarazado a propósito para sacarle dinero, antes prefería morirse, ante estaba su orgullo y Sasuke Uchiha ya no estaba en su vida y eso se lo diría a sus hijos para que no dijeran nada del nuevo miembro de la familia

Cuando Naruto llegó a su casa que era en la que vivía antes con su esposo se sorprendió al ver a sus hijos sentados y merendando en la sala con la televisión encendida, miró el reloj de pulsera Naruto y se sorprendió por lo tarde que era, asta sus hijos habrían hecho la tarea escolar

-hola chicos-dijo Naruto forzando una sonrisa como siempre desde que se separó de Sasuke

-donde has estado?-dijo serio Boruto

-caminando-dijo el Doncel

-todo el día?-siguió Boruto y eso hizo que Naruto frunciera el ceño

-esto es un interrogatorio?-dijo enfadado Naruto

-si-dijo sincero y serio Boruto

-me voy a dormir-dijo cansado y arto de la charla Naruto

-siempre duermes cuando no te interesa lo que se habla-dijo Boruto

-Boruto seguro que papi está cansado-dijo Himawari

-solo espero que no te estés viendo con el bastardo de Sasuke Uchiha-dijo Boruto-recuerda lo que dijo de ti, olvídalo ya, es alguien pasajero en tu vida

-cuando tú olvides a esa persona que te engañó -dijo serio Naruto y Boruto solo se levantó con intenciones de irse a la calle-tengo una noticia que daros y por eso no te vayas ahora-el rubio varón miró a su papi

-que es?-dijo Himawari

-estoy embarazado de casi cinco meses-dijo directo Naruto viendo las sorpresas en los rostros de sus dos hijos-como sabréis es de Sasuke y quiero pediros que no le digáis a él ni a nadie que estoy embarazado de él-hubo silencio en el ambiente-lo voy a tener solo y criar, no le necesito por que no quiero que se acerque a mi solo por que estoy embarazado y menos que diga que busco su dinero

-pero papi-dijo Himawari no muy de acuerdo con su papi pero no sabía que decir

-es su responsabilidad -dijo Boruto enfadado y no estando de acuerdo con su papi

-no es su responsabilidad-dijo serio y decidido Naruto

-no estoy de acuerdo-dijo Boruto que parecía mas desesperación que otra cosa-tu embarazo no es normal y Sasuke tiene que estar contigo

-he dicho que Sasuke nunca se enterará que estoy embarazado y que va a ser padre-dijo alterado Naruto-espero que ambos me hagáis caso

-de acuerdo-dijo no muy convencida Himawari

-no diré nada-dijo Boruto-pero si me preguntan tampoco voy a mentir por que no estoy de acuerdo

-Boruto-dijo Naruto-entiende que no quiero estar con un hombre como Sasuke, me estaba engañando con la madre de sus hijos y piensa que estaba con él por su dinero, eso también lo piensa su hijo Yuki y también su ex esposa Sakura que me vino a ver para que dejara a Sasuke y a si poder estar juntos como la familia que son-Boruto estaba sorprendido por lo que se estaba enterando al igual que Himawari-no quiero que deje a la madre de sus dos hijos que es a la que quiere para estar conmigo que solo he sido la pareja de turno-dijo con dolor y tristeza Naruto y no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos azules, Himawari abrazó a su papi y Boruto cerró sus puños en señal de enfado

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Los días pasaban y Yuki volvió a la escuela ya que lo expulsaron por golpear a Angi, a Sasuke le molestó que su hijo se peleara en la escuela pero no le castigó estaba mas metido en el trabajo para no pensar en Naruto que no sabía donde vivía por que nunca le llevó a su casa, Hinata tampoco le decía mucho o mejor dicho nada sobre Naruto, estaba perdiendo la esperanza de volver a verle aunque deseara verle para hablar con él y pedirle perdón

Dentro de la escuela Yuki estaba en su clase junto con su amigo Rody que miraba a su amigo que parecía que estaba triste o mas bien arrepentido de algo

-Yuki-dijo Rody

-no me pasa nada-dijo el Doncel de ojos verdes con un semblante triste

-sabes que puedes confiar en mi, cierto?

-la verdad es que necesito contarle a alguien

-sabía que en algún momento te arrepentirías-dijo Rody

-estoy pensando en decirle a mi padre que ayudé mucho en que él y Naruto se separaran

-por que?

-mi padre no es el mismo-dijo Yuki-solo trabaja y cuando está en casa está en su cuarto, cuando me expulsaron solo me miró serio y suspiró, no dijo nada mas

-estás notando que hiciste mal

-si-dijo Yuki cogiendo aire-no debí separarlos, mi padre está sufriendo aunque no lo diga, y no sabe donde buscarlo

-fuiste novio de Boruto, sabes donde vive-dijo Rody y Yuki le miró y abrió los ojos no por ver a su amigo si no por quien entraba a su clase que era Boruto y se acercaba a él y no le importaba que sus compañeros como compañeras le miraran, Rody miró y también se sorprendió, hacia mucho que Boruto no iba a esa clase, el rubio se acercó a Yuki y sin decir nada lo agarró del brazo y lo sacó de la clase sin decir nada y ante la mirada de todo, iba casi arrastras Yuki asta que Boruto lo soltó cuando llegaron a la azotea

-se puede saber que te pasa idiota-alzó la voz Yuki con enfado y acariciándose el brazo que le había cogido con fuerza

-quien te crees tú para decirle lo que le dijiste a mi padre-dijo con enfado Boruto

-de que hablas-gritó Yuki

-de que hablo-dijo Boruto agarrando de los brazos con fuerza y acercándoselo a su rostro-quien te crees para decirle a mi padre que es un caza fortunas y que va tras un apellido

-suéltame, me estás haciendo daño

-a ti no te importó el daño que hacían tus palabras

-suéltame por favor, me haces daño-dijo Yuki con dolor y mostrando sus lágrimas por el rostro

-cada minuto que pasa haces que te odie mas-le soltó con un empujón que hizo que Yuki cayera al suelo abrazándose a si mismo-como odio haberte conocido, eres despreciable que para conseguir lo que quieres haces daño a quien sea

-y tú-gritó Yuki sin dejar de llorar-tú también le hiciste daño a mi padre

-si lo dices por esa foto lo enviaste tú desde mi teléfono-dijo Boruto-yo no hice tanto como tú que seguro que utilizaste a tu madre que supuestamente no soportas

-soy capaz de lo que sea para no tener que verte-dijo con rabia y dolor Yuki

-crees que eso me va afectar cuando yo te utilicé y quise jugar con un niño como tú-sonrió de medio lado Boruto y le dio la espalda desapareciendo su expresión fría y mostrando una de dolor y unas lágrimas le cayeron por su rostro

-te odio-gritó Yuki

-y yo también a ti-le miró al Doncel con rabia sin importarle que le viera las lágrimas-no te acerques ni a mi padre ni a mi hermana porque no respondo-y sin mas se fue dejando a Yuki parado en ese lugar

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Yuki decidió salir de la escuela sin importarle faltar a las clases, fue al parque que sabía que a esas horas no habría ni niños madres ni nada, solo personas paseando o mas bien caminando para hacer sus deberes personales, estaba sentado en un banco quitándose las lágrimas de su rostro pero estas volvían a salir de sus ojos verdes, pensaba en las palabras de Boruto, esas palabras que le dijo que era capaz de cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que quiere y que era capaz de hacer daño a quien sea, pero le dolía mas que le odiara y que fuese sido un juego para él y que le viera como un niño, sollozó fuertemente y levantó la cabeza ya que miraba al suelo, seguía mirando sin importarle que las pocas personas que pasaba lo viera, sacó su teléfono y buscó la única foto que tenía con Boruto, la miró sin que las lágrimas dejaran de salir, estaban los dos sonriendo y abrazados y detrás de ellos una puesta de sol

-te quise tanto-susurró Yuki negó con la cabeza-te amo tanto que me duele verte y que me trates de esa forma cuando tú me hiciste lo mismo y me has dicho que solo era un juego para ti-tuvo ganas de borrar esa foto pero no pudo y se guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo y se volvió a quitar las lágrimas de su rostro y es cuando vio a unos metros a una persona que conocía que caminaba despreocupado o mas bien metido en sus pensamientos-Naruto-susurró y se levantó mirándolo detenidamente, parecía que estaba igual que la última vez que lo vio pero había algo que le llamaba la atención a Yuki es que Naruto parecía que había engordado, comenzó a caminar en dirección al rubio Doncel que en ese momento paró mirando un escaparate de una tienda de ropa de embarazados, Yuki seguía mirando detenidamente a cierta distancia al rubio que este parecía que hablaba mientras acariciaba su vientre y luego entró a la tienda, Yuki se quedó ante lo que había visto y sobre todo pensando por que el vientre del rubio no era de una persona que estaba gorda-está embarazado?-se preguntó pero sabía que no iba a tener respuesta ante eso pero algo le decía que si estaba embarazado y que iba a ser hermano mayor, al pensar eso último sonrió-seré hermano mayor-le gustaba esa idea, inmediatamente la culpa le vino y frunció el ceño sabiendo lo que iba hacer cuando llegara a casa

Naruto salió de la tienda con dos bolsas en la mano, se había comprado ropa para él para cuando su vientre creciera mas y a parte de eso alguna ropa para su futuro bebé, cuando salió creyó ver a Yuki pero al mirar el lugar detenidamente se dio cuenta que pudo haber confundido a alguien con el hijo menor de Sasuke

Caminó Naruto por las calles viendo los escaparates de las tiendas, entró en algunas y compró cosas para el bebé, para el mismo y sus hijos, cuando llegó a casa dejó las bolsas en la sala y decidió hacer algo de comer para cuando llegaran sus hijos y comer juntos en la cena, cuando lo iba hacer un dolor en el vientre le vino de repente y se sentó en el sofá con la respiración acelerada e intentando tranquilizarse

-creo que hoy … no he parado de hacer … cosas … por eso estoy con dolores … ya no lo haré mas … y lo haré … poco a poco-se dijo mas tranquilo Naruto y parando los dolores, se tumbó en el sofá y cerró los ojos que no lo hizo para dormir si no para relajarse pero si se dormía estaría bien

Boruto entró a su casa junto con su hermana Himawari , mas entrar a la sala los dos hermanos vieron a Naruto durmiendo, Himawari fue hacia su padre para despertarlo para que fuese a dormir a su cama, cosa que Boruto fue a su cuarto, tenía tarea que hacer y cuando antes comenzara mejor, a parte que ya estaba en el último curso ya le estaban ofreciendo a que universidad ir y tenía que mirar para poder escoger una acorde a lo que quiere estudiar, sacó sus útiles para comenzar la tarea de la escuela, comenzó hacerlo asta que paró, se levantó y fue hacia la mesita y cogió la fotografía en la que estaba sus padres, hermana y él, se mordió el labio inferior con tristeza, echaba de menos a su padre, a su familia, a lo felices que eran los cuatro

-te echo de menos, papa-susurró Boruto con dolor-se que tengo que seguir adelante y también mi papi, espero que no te haya molestado que mi papi esté con otro y que vaya tener un hijo con ese-dijo de mala gana y suspiró-seguirás orgulloso de mi, papa?-dejó la fotografía donde estaba-te quiero -volvió a la silla de su escritorio, no tenía ganas de hacer la tarea, abrió el cajón de la mesa y sacó un libro, libro que no era suyo y que era de Yuki, abrió el libro en la segunda página y allí había una fotografía del dueño del libro que sonreía con felicidad a la cámara y los ojos verdes brillaban, frunció el ceño y cerró el libro y lo dejó en el cajón donde lo tenía, al ver que no podría concentrarse para hacer la tarea se fue a su cama y se tumbó mirando boca arriba-me enamoré de ti y me rompiste el corazón-cerró los ojos después de decir esto y se puso de lado, cuando abrió sus ojos unas lágrimas le salieron de sus ojos azules, le dolía lo que le hizo Yuki y era difícil de que el dolor se fuese y olvidar a esta persona

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El día siguiente llegó y Yuki durante la jornada estudiantil estuvo como ausente, pensando en Naruto y que posiblemente podría estar embarazado, ahora mismo estaba en el jardín saltándose una clase y eso no le preocupaba, últimamente los estudios no le preocupaba mucho solo tenía pensamientos en su vida privada y mas concretamente en Boruto, a lo lejos vio la cabellera de se hermana Sarada y se extrañó, se levantó pero y fue hacia donde estaba pero no quería ser visto por ella y por la persona con la que estaba que era Boruto, los dos hablaban acaloradamente y no podía escuchar de que discutían, se escondió para no ser descubierto y cuando pasó unos minutos volvió a mirar que esta vez solo estaba su hermana que miraba al suelo con tristeza, Yuki decidió salir de su escondite y acercarse a su hermana

-Sarada-la nombrada miró viendo a su hermano y se extrañó por que estuviera allí-que pasó?

-nos viste?-dijo Sarada

-no escuché de que discutíais

-papa se quedó en casa-dijo Sarada cambiando de conversación

-por que?

-me dijo trabajo, que prefería trabajar en casa

-ah-dijo sin comprender Yuki ya que era raro que su padre se quedara en casa por trabajo prefería ir a la empresa

-yo creo que no se encuentra bien y que le hace falta Naruto -dijo Sarada-está arrepentido de lo que le dijo-Yuki cerró los puños con fuerza, notaba que su padre se refugiaba en el trabajo y que le daba igual lo que pasara a su alrededor, quería saber donde estaba Naruto

-que necesito …

-le pregunté a Boruto donde estaba su padre y su dirección -dijo Sarada cortando a su hermano-se enfadó diciendo que papa y yo no somos nadie para saber su dirección y menos de volver a involucrarnos con su padre-Yuki miró al suelo unos segundos para luego mirar los ojos negros de su hermana

-lo siento-susurró Yuki

-por que?

-tu eras amiga de Boruto y por mi culpa ya no lo sois-la chica suspiró

-no te preocupes por eso-dijo Sarada sin darle importancia

-a papa y a ti os tengo que contar algo importante-dijo Yuki

-estás embarazado?

-no-dijo indignado Yuki-yo no soy tan tonto y solo he estado con Boruto-dijo con un pequeño sonrojo el Doncel

-que es lo que nos tienes que decir?-dijo Sarada

-vamos a casa y os lo digo a papa y a ti-dijo Yuki

-las clases

-no pasa nada-dijo Yuki-seguro que no te lo tendrán en cuanta

-de acuerdo-dijo Sarada no muy segura pero fue tras su hermano menor

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke estaba sentado en la silla que había en el balcón de su cuarto, ese día no había ido a la empresa y ni tenía ganas de adelantar trabajo, estaba claro que necesitaba unas vacaciones, miraba al frente y el aire fresco le daba en su rostro moviendo sus cabellos azabaches, en el tiempo que ha estado separado de Naruto no a parado para intentar localizarlo y algo dentro de él le decía que tenía que encontrarlo por que creía que se perdía algo importante, se levantó al escuchar como alguien entraba en su casa y sabía que tenían que ser sus hijos

-por lo menos les tengo a ellos-se dijo Sasuke-las personas que mas confío-miró por instinto el reloj y vio que no era la hora de salida de la escuela y escuchó el sonido de su teléfono, fue hacia donde lo tenía y miró la pantalla, ponía Sakura Haruno, suspiró fuertemente como si estuviera cansado y le dio a la pantalla y se lo puso en la oreja-que quieres ahora, Sakura-dijo de mala gana

-tengo que decirte algo importante-dijo la mujer

-no quiero escuchar lo que me tienes que decir

-Sasuke se trata de tu novio Naruto y de Yuki-dijo Sakura y el azabache arqueo una ceja

-que quieres decir?

-quedemos y te cuento-dijo Sakura-yo tengo que contarte lo que he hecho, estoy arrepentida

-de acuerdo-dijo Sasuke como si estuviera cansado-te llamaré para cuando tenga un hueco

-vale-dijo Sakura y colgó, Sasuke bajó a la primera planta donde estaban sus hijos y les sonrió, estaba orgulloso de ellos, les había criado solo y sabía que había hecho bien, que no eran malos niños aunque fuesen un poco caprichosos sobre todo Yuki, pero sabía que no era capaz de hacer daño a nadie

-hola papa-dijo Sarada

-que hacéis a esta hora aquí?

-tengo algo importante que deciros-dijo serio Yuki y Sasuke le miró serio y no pudo dejar de pensar que su hijo Doncel pondría estar embarazado

-estás embarazado?-dijo enfadado Sasuke por que él creía que su hijo menor ni siquiera habría tenido pareja y si estaba embarazado mataría al varón que había osado tocar a su hijo

-no lo estoy-dijo enfadado Yuki-es sobre otra cosa

-de que se trata-dijo Sarada

-es sobre Naruto-dijo Yuki y vio el cambio en su padre, que pasó de enfado a dolor y tristeza aunque intentaba disimularlo

-no quiero escuchar nada de él-dijo Sasuke con intenciones de irse a su cuarto

-y si te dijera que yo tengo mucho que ver con tu ruptura con Naruto?-dijo Yuki y Sasuke le miró asombrado y asta poco a poco frunciendo el ceño

-como?-dijo Sasuke

-Yuki que quieres decir?-dijo Sarada

-yo-al Doncel no le salían las palabras, su padre le intimidaba pero tenía que tener el valor de decirle a su padre lo involucrado que estaba en su ruptura -le dije cosas-dijo arrepentido

-que cosas-alzó la voz Sasuke enfadado y asta con un punto de decepción, Sarada solo le miraba decepcionada, el Doncel estaba tan intimidado que solo miraba asustado a su padre que este le agarró de los hombros con fuerza-dime lo que le dijiste-ordeno o mas bien exigió

-papa, relájate-dijo Sarada y su padre solo quitó sus manos de los hombros de su hijo

-le dije que buscaba tu dinero-dijo en un susurro Yuki, Sasuke se quedó parado por que él le dijo eso mismo, cerró los puños con rabia y miró de esa forma a su hijo-pero eso no es todo-Sasuke solo le dejaba que continuara-yo me aproveché de la situación con Sakura

-como que te aprovechaste de mama-dijo Sarada

-la dije que si no hacía lo que yo la dijera no la daría una oportunidad como madre-dijo Yuki

-que la dijiste para hacer-dijo Sarada

-la dije que tenía que quedar mas con papa para que él no pasara tiempo con Naruto y que ella le dijera a Naruto que papa y ella tenían una relación sentimental y que no siguiera en medio de su relación-dijo Yuki arrepentido, Sasuke intentaba contenerse ya que nunca se hubiera esperado tal cosa de su hijo, estaba decepcionado y enfadado con su hijo Doncel-también como Naruto no tenía mi número de teléfono yo le enviaba mensajes como si yo fuese Sakura y alguna foto trucada

-como has podido hacer tal cosa-dijo Sasuke enfadado

-yo te envié esa foto de Naruto y Shikamaru con en número de Boruto, él estaba cuando te la envié pero no estaba muy de acuerdo -dijo Yuki-papa yo …

-no te crié para que te aproveches de las personas-dijo con ira Sasuke-me avergüenzo que seas mi hijo por que no te críe a si

-lo siento, solo tenía en mente que no quería a mi lado a Boruto y que tú no estuvieras con nadie-dijo Yuki y vio de reojo a su hermana que negaba con la cabeza decepcionada pero lo que le extrañó fue la actitud de su padre que aparentemente se calmó

-haz lo que te de la gana-dijo Sasuke -y como has hecho lo que has querido a si seguirá, otra cosa mas, tus privilegios se acabaron-y Sasuke se fue hacia la segunda planta mas concretamente a su cuarto, Yuki se quedó en el lugar paralizado notando la indiferencia de su padre que estaba seguro que ese era su castigo y se lo merecía, miró a su hermana que le miraba serio

-estoy enfadada-dijo Sarada-has cambiado tanto desde que te dejó Boruto, soy él y nunca mas me acercaría a ti-negó con la cabeza-estoy decepcionada de ti que te hayas aprovechado de mama de esa forma cuando ella está arrepentida de habernos abandonado

-cuando me dejó o mas bien le vi me descontrolé-dijo Yuki con tristeza-quería que sintiera el dolor que sentía y que sigo sintiendo cuando lo veo

-Boruto no te engañó, fuiste tú quien le engañaste-dijo Sarada-y ya no tengo nada mas que hablar contigo-y sin mas se fue directa a su cuarto que estaba en la segunda planta, Yuki lo único que hizo es ir a la calle, estaba triste y tenía dolor, sabía que había hecho mal, por el dolor causado a su padre y también en Naruto que si estaba embarazado no tenía intenciones de decirlo a su padre

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto estaba en su casa, había comprado comida preparada ya que no tenía ganas de hacer nada, estaba cansado y de vez en cuando tenía punzadas en su vientre, decidió sentarse un rato en el sofá para descansar, cerró los ojos con la respiración pausada y al cabo de unos minutos los abrió ya que escuchó el timbre de la puerta, se levantó y miró el reloj, se extrañó ya que no era hora de que sus hijos llegaran a casa y no esperaba a nadie, antes de ir abrir miró el anillo en su dedo que era que estaba casado con Neji y se volvió a poner cuando volvió a la casa, fue a la puerta y antes de abrir se acarició su vientre ya que estaba un poco expuesto ya que al sentarse se le subió la camiseta, abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a la persona que había tocado la puerta de su casa y pensando que esa persona como familiares de esa persona no sabían donde vivía, estaba sorprendido pero notaba como esa persona estaba triste y que había llorado en el camino a su casa aunque ahora no lloraba

-hola Naruto-dijo en susurro

-hola, Yuki-susurró Naruto

-no sabía a donde ir y vine aquí sin darme cuenta-dijo Yuki avergonzado y el rubio notó como le miró su vientre y se tapó

-no creo que sea conveniente que tú estés aquí

-lo se-dijo Yuki arrepentido-pero se y me arrepiento de haberte hablado mal y tratarte mal, en verdad no pienso eso de ti, si tengo que ser sincero me agradas y me caes bien-el rubio solo le miró varios segundos a los ojos y suspiró

-puedes pasar-dijo Naruto dejando pasar al adolescente-iba a comer, has comido?-el Doncel de ojos verdes negó con la cabeza-comeremos juntos -cerró la puerta el rubio

-me gusta lo que cocinas-dijo sonriendo Yuki y siguió al rubio que iba hacia la cocina

-no la hice yo-dijo Naruto sacando lo que había comprado-ves preparando la mesa para los dos-Yuki no dijo nada y hizo lo que le dijeron-estaba cansado y decidí comprar comida preparada

-la próxima vez me invitas a una de tus comidas caseras

-claro-dijo Naruto poniendo la comida en la mesa y se sentó y Yuki también en frente del rubio y comenzaron a comer, el rubio tranquilamente y el adolescente lentamente como si estuviera pensando en algo de lo que había vivido en ese mismo lugar-te ha ocurrido algo?-Yuki le miró y se mordió el labio inferior-alguien …

-mi padre-dijo Yuki cortando a Naruto que este suspiró-le dije algo que he hecho y que estoy arrepentido

-lo importante es que estés arrepentido-dijo Naruto-y si tu padre se enfadó contigo es normal y lo entenderás cuando seas padre

-estoy arrepentido-susurró Yuki

-pero tampoco creo que sea tan malo lo que hayas hecho-dijo Naruto y Yuki no contestó, estuvieron en silencio

-no se bien que decirte en este momento por el embarazo-dijo Yuki y el rubio le miró varios segundos a los ojos

-di lo que sientas de verdad-el adolescente le sonrió

-felicidades-dijo Yuki con sinceridad

-gracias-dijo Naruto sabiendo que se refería al embarazo ya que le vio que miraba de vez en cuando su vientre

-le dirás?-dijo serio Yuki refiriéndose a que si se lo diría a su padre sobre el bebé que esperaba, a parte que le entraba mucha curiosidad sobre el tema de el embarazo

-no le diré-dijo serio Naruto y Yuki notó que parecía enfado hacia su padre, y eso le hizo sentirse culpable por que ayudó bastante para que Naruto y su padre dejaran la relación y el niño o niña que venía podría no saber nada de su padre varón

-debería de saber-dijo Yuki viendo como fruncía el ceño el rubio-mi padre tiene derecho a saber que va a ser padre

-por mi parte no sabrá nada-dijo Naruto y Yuki a eso no estaba de acuerdo, pero sabía que su padre le dijo cosas y se dijo que tampoco le diría nada a su padre, prefirió dejar ese tema y acabar la comida, de vez en cuando hablaban de alguna cosa, cuando acabaron de comer entre los dos recogieron y salieron de la cocina

-será mejor que me vaya-dijo Yuki haciendo una sonrisa apenada y fue hacia la puerta para irse, Naruto le siguió

-puedes venir cuando quieras-dijo sincero Naruto y Yuki le miró y le sonrió sincero, abrió la puerta y se encontró con unos ojos azules que conocía bien que le miraban sorprendido y que inmediatamente frunció el ceño

-que haces aquí-dijo de mal modo

-Boruto-regañó Naruto a su hijo que este solo entró sin importarle que diera un golpe con su hombro a Yuki y que le hiciera dar unos pasos al lado

-mi hermano puede ser muy desagradable-dijo la persona que había llegado con Boruto que era Himawari

-no pasa nada-dijo Yuki y miró a Naruto con una sonrisa-vendré si no te importa mas a menudo ya que quiero saber todo de mi hermano-Naruto al ver en la expresión del Doncel ilusión y asta felicidad sonrió

-te gustan los niños?-dijo Himawari

-si-dijo Yuki-me gustaría ser profesor de niños pequeños

-nunca esperaría que tu estudiaras algo a si-dijo incrédula Himawari

-no me conoces-dijo Yuki

-creo que serás un buen hermano mayor y también profesor-dijo sincero Naruto sonriendo calidamente y Yuki le sonrió-veo que serías también en un futuro un buen padre

-quiero serlo-dijo Yuki con un sonrojo-quiero tener una familia numerosa por que me divierto mucho con los niños y se puede aprender muchas cosas de ellos

-estoy de acuerdo contigo-dijo Naruto-solo tienes que encontrar a la pareja indicada para ti y que sea un buen padre-el rubio vio como la expresión del Doncel de ojos azules se entristeció

-me tengo que ir-dijo Yuki-cuídate Naruto y tú también Himawari-Yuki salió de la casa y decidió ir caminando asta su casa

Continuará …


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Sasuke caminaba por las calles sin percatarse de nada a su alrededor por que estaba concentrado en la llamada que tenía de negocios, se había concentrado en estos días desde que su hijo le dijo lo que hizo con Naruto en el trabajo y no quería saber nada mas de nadie, su rostro estaba serio y su ceño fruncido, las personas que pasaban por su lado intentaba no chocarse con él

-de acuerdo, mañana firmamos el contrato-dijo serio Sasuke y se guardó el teléfono en el pantalón de su traje echo a medida, suspiró fuertemente y paró para mirarse en el cristal de la tienda -debe de seguir adelante-entró al local que era una cafetería y miró el lugar asta que vio una cabellera rosa que estaba sentada en uno de los puestos con una taza entre las manos, Sasuke se dirigió hacia la mujer y se sentó al frente suyo-que es eso que me tienes que decir?

-se trata de tu novio Naruto-dijo la peli rosa seria pero se la notaba triste

-ya no es mi novio-dijo serio Sasuke

-se salió con la suya-susurró Sakura con una sonrisa triste

-quien-dijo Sasuke sabiendo a quien se refería

-de Yuki-dijo la mujer con dolor

-y tú colaboraste

-estoy arrepentida-dijo Sakura -solo lo hice por que Yuki me dijo que me daría una oportunidad como madre y me he dado cuenta que no me la va a dar o por lo menos no ahora

-te chantajeó con eso?

-si, por eso accedí y fui a tu casa y le dije cosas a Naruto-dijo Sakura, se la notaba arrepentida

-que le dijiste-dijo Sasuke aparentando normalidad pero se estaba conteniendo, quería chillar y decir a Sakura cosas para herirla

-antes te diré que Yuki enviaba comentarios a Naruto al teléfono haciéndose pasar por mi-dijo Sakura-cuando me comentó le dije que eso no estaba bien, no me escuchó y me dijo que yo fuese hablar con Naruto para decirle que tú y yo habíamos vuelto y sobre todo que le dijera que era un caza fortunas

-y tal como te dijo Yuki se lo dijiste-dijo fríamente Sasuke

-si-dijo Sakura-aparentemente me creyó y aunque aparentó que no le afectaba le afectó-la chica solo miraba a Sasuke-estoy casada Sasuke y con un hijo con mi pareja, no tengo intenciones de estar contigo, solo quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido con mis hijos mayores

-tiempo que decidiste tu largarte

-lo hice mal y no merezco perdón de mis hijos, pero …-la peli rosa no siguió hablando por que sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos verdes

-te lo tienes que ganar tú-dijo fríamente Sasuke

-lo se-dijo Sakura-quise que me ayudaras pero compliqué tu vida con tu pareja

-ex pareja-corrigió Sasuke

-lo siento mucho Sasuke, siempre te he complicado la vida

-tienes razón, siempre me has complicado la vida, pero ahora da igual-dijo Sasuke mirando por el ventanal-sabes una cosa, Naruto prefirió no confiar en mi, no contarme lo que estaba pasando, acepto que contribuí, pero cada día que pasa pienso y creo que no estábamos hechos el uno para el otro y que Naruto de verdad no estaba enamorado de mi, si no que seguía enamorado de su esposo y que nunca lo olvidará

-por lo que vi yo creo que tiene sentimientos por ti-intentó animar Sakura y el varón la miró y la sonrió de medio lado

-no intentes animarme-dijo Sasuke-y hiciste bien en decirme

-lo mas seguro que Naruto piense que estamos juntos-dijo Sakura y Sasuke se levantó dejando un billete en la mesa

-me da igual si lo piensa-dijo Sasuke-te invito y tengo que irme-el azabache salió de la cafetería la chica de cabello rosa se quedó en ese lugar pensativa

-si te importa Sasuke que piense que estemos juntos-dijo Sakura acabándose su café y levantándose para luego irse, lo mejor para ellas era irse con su esposo y cuando pasara un tiempo volver, pero sobre todo esperar a que sus hijos dieran el siguiente paso con ella, Sarada lo había hecho, ahora faltaba Yuki que sabía que tardaría en darlo, pero sería paciente

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto estaba tumbado en el sofá y veía la televisión o mas concretamente la escuchaba y miraba sus pies con el ceño fruncido, no le gustaba como se veían, miró su vientre unos segundos y después sus pies

-cada vez están mas hinchados-dijo de mala gana Naruto mirando sus pies y refiriéndose a ellos -te odio Sasuke, por tu culpa estoy a si-como pudo se puso de lado y se abrazó a si mismo, de repente comenzó a tener frío y su respiración comenzaba acelerarse, el dolor comenzaba en su vientre, era como una punzada y esa punzada de dolor le recorría todo el cuerpo, le habían advertido que el embarazo sería bastante malo o mas bien peligroso tanto para su bebé como para él mismo, puso sus pies descalzos en el suelo, que estaba frío, lentamente se levantó y puso sus manos en su vientre, comenzó acariciarlo -bebé tranquilo, tu papi está aquí y te va a proteger siempre-unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos por el dolor tan grande que estaba sintiendo, caminó unos pasos asta que se apoyó en la pared con ganas de darse golpes en la cabeza-todo está bien-se dijo a así mismo y lo volvió a repetir varias veces asta que cogió el teléfono que estaba colgado en la pared, miró los números y se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior, puso uno de sus dedos en el primer número que conocía tan bien del número de teléfono de Sasuke, quería llamarlo, que estuviera con él y que le dijera que todo estaría bien y que el hijo que iban a tener estaría perfectamente-él está con la familia suya de verdad-dijo en un susurro y marcó otro número que era el de la ambulancia, necesitaba que lo atendieran, no iba a consentir que a su bebé le pasara algo por su irresponsabilidad

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Yuki estaba en la azotea comiendo solo, estaba sentado en el suelo y bien abrigado, hacía aire y no quería coger un constipado, comía lentamente y aunque estaba serio con mezcla de melancolía de vez en cuando hacía sonrisas de cariño y asta de felicidad, cerró sus ojos para aspirar el aire fresco y lo soltó por la boca abriendo sus ojos verdes, al abrir sus ojos vio que alguien estaba delante suyo, alzó algo la mirada y vio a un varón que sonreía de medio lado y de manera arrogante y orgullosa, ese varón no estaba solo, había dos mas varones, Yuki se levantó olvidándose de lo que le quedaba de comida, conocía a esos tres varones, siempre le miraban pervertidamente como si quisieran someterlo a su antojo y eso le ponía nervioso y asta le daba miedo, en un pasado intentaron aprovecharse de él, pero alguien o mas concretamente Boruto le salvó de esos tres varones, Yuki solo quería irse y estar lejos de esos tres, con decisión decidió irse con la cabeza en alto y sin mostrar nerviosismo y sobre todo nervios ante la presencia de esos tres que sonreían con burla, al pasar por delante de uno este le agarró del brazo para que no se fuera

-donde vas niño-dijo uno de los varones que era el líder de los tres, el Doncel escuchó las risas de los otros dos

-no te importa, maldito-dijo con decisión Yuki

-al niñito le hicieron adulto el Huyuga cuando se lo folló-dijo otro varón con diversión

-pero sigue siendo un niño por que no correspondió como quiso el Huyuga-dijo el mas bajito de los varones con una media sonrisa, Yuki intentaba que las lágrimas no le salieran de sus ojos, odiaba que le dijeran que era un niño y que se comportaba como tal, pero lo que mas le dolía es que dijeran que no estaba a la altura de Boruto por ser menor que él

-no me toques-dijo Yuki desesperado y enfadado intentando quitarse de encima el agarre de ese varón pero fue imposible ya que el varón con fuerza le acercó a su cuerpo y le besó a la fuerza, el Doncel intentaba quitárselo de encima mientras escuchaba las risas de los otros dos, ahora sus lágrimas si salieron de sus ojos verdes con desesperación, por que sabía si no venía nadie estaría en problemas y no quería que esos tres le tocaran

-yo también quiero, este Doncel me pone mucho-dijo el varón mas bajito

-yo también quiero-dijo el otro y el que era el jefe rompió el beso con brusquedad riendo con arrogancia, Yuki tragó duro y le salió de no sabía donde una fuerza y le dio una patada en la espinilla a su captor que le tenía agarrado

-no vuelvas a tocarme, desgraciado-dijo con la respiración agitada Yuki siendo liberado del agarre

-maldita puta-dijo el líder con enfado-sabes que te tenemos muchas ganas-miró a sus dos amigos que estos inmediatamente agarraros los brazos del Doncel que este intentaba quitárselos de encima

-soltarme-dijo Yuki desesperado

-colabora y no te dolará-dijo el líder -por que estoy seguro-se acercó al Doncel cogiendo su rostro para que le mirara a la cara que le mostraba que no tenía miedo aunque mostrara sus ojos verdes que estaban llorosos y lágrimas por su rostro-que cuando Huyuga te folló no te dolió por que te dejaste-Yuki intentó darle otra patada pero los otros dos varones vieron sus intenciones y apresaron sus pies con los pies de ellos

-no me gusta que tipos como vosotros me nombréis-dijo otra voz que se notaba enfadada, los otros tres varones se quedaron algo en shock y el líder que daba la espalda se giró y vio a Boruto, tenían la misma edad, los otros dos varones soltaron al Doncel que este cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar sin importar que le escucharan y lo vieran

-no cerrasteis la puerta para que nadie entrara-dijo el líder enfadado sin dejar de mirar los ojos azules de Boruto que vez en cuando miraba al Doncel que lloraba que le hacía enfadarse mas y cerrar sus puños con fuerza

-lo hicimos-dijo el mas bajito de los tres abusadores

-entonces por que …

-por que ya estaba aquí-cortó Boruto al líder y se le acercó -y me despertasteis y odio que me despierten

-Boruto-dijo el líder sabiendo que el rubio estaba bastante enfadado y que la última vez hace un tiempo cuando lo volvieron a intentar con ese mismo Doncel le dieron una paliza a los tres ya que el rubio sabía artes marciales

-no me gusta que personas como vosotros me digan por mi nombre-dijo el rubio

-solo queríamos asustarle y después le dejaríamos-dijo el líder de forma divertida y los otros tres afirmaron con la cabeza, Boruto que ya estaba cerca del líder le dio un puñetazo en la cara y después un rodillazo en la boca del estómago, los dos amigos de líder se le acercaron para coger a su amigo

-me voy a encargar que os expulsen de este lugar y no os volváis acercar a los mas débiles-dijo Boruto y los otros tres se fueron corriendo o por lo menos lo intentaron, cuando el rubio escuchó la puerta como que esos tres se habían ido miró al Doncel que seguía arrodillado en el suelo y llorando, el rubio suspiró como si no quisiera involucrarse con él pero una fuerza hacia que se le acercara y se pusiera a su altura-ya se fueron-dijo en un tono normal para que Yuki se tranquilizara

-gracias-dijo en un susurro Yuki y abrazándolo con fuerza, el varón se sorprendió e inconscientemente correspondió el abrazo y estuvieron a si unos segundos

-vamos -dijo Boruto-te llevaré a la enfermería-levantándose del suelo

-no es necesario-dijo Yuki levantándose y quitándose las lágrimas de su rostro -la otra vez también me ayudaste -le sonrió

-las dos veces he estado en el momento adecuado-dijo Boruto-y no me gusta que abusen de los mas débiles-sonrió de medio lado para que ese momento no fuese tan tenso -y de los niños-Yuki al escuchar lo último sus ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas y decidió irse

-gracias-susurró Yuki antes de alejarse de Boruto y salir de la azotea, estaba claro que el Doncel se iría a casa o algún lugar, no tenía ganas de estar en la escuela, Boruto en cambio miró la puerta por donde había salido el Doncel por varios segundos asta que decidió salir y dirigirse al despacho del director para decirle lo que había ocurrido y que también ese echo ocurrió tiempo atrás pero fuera de la escuela por eso no le dijo nada

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto cuando llegó a la puerta de su casa después de salir del hospital por los dolores en su vientre vio sentado en el escalón a Yuki, eso le extrañó y mas concretamente su expresión que era cabizbaja y se abrazaba a si mismo, se acercó al adolescente y como pudo se puso a su altura ya que estaba sollozando

-Yuki, que te pasa?-dijo preocupado Naruto, el adolescente lentamente alzó su rostro para mirar al rubio, este pudo ver que tenía los ojos rojos y reflejaba dolor en su expresión -quien te hizo daño-dijo serio Naruto

-no tengo a nadie-susurró dolido Yuki

-claro que tienes-dijo Naruto sentándose al lado del adolescente-tienes a tu hermana, a tu padre y a tu madre

-mi hermana es mi hermana y mis padres-sonrió Yuki forzadamente-ellos no entienden

-pues me tienes a mi-dijo Naruto sonriendo y Yuki le miró con una sonrisa verdadera y lo abrazó con fuerza, el rubio se sorprendió pero igualmente aceptó ese abrazo y acarició la espalda del adolescente

-lo siento-susurró Yuki aunque el rubio no entendía el por que de esa disculpa

-no tienes que disculparte -dijo comprensivo Naruto-quieres que entremos-se separó del abrazo y le sonrió

-no quiero ser una molestia

-no lo eres-dijo Naruto-y puedes contarme lo que quieras

-gracias-dijo Yuki

-vamos dentro-dijo Naruto y Yuki se levantó y luego ayudó a Naruto a levantarse -en un futuro cuando encuentres al varón indicado estarás embarazado y llevaras un peso extra y sabrás lo que es sentir dolores-dijo divertido Naruto y Yuki se sonrojó

-a mi me gustaría tener familia numerosa, me gustan los niños -dijo de una manera Yuki que parecía que era lo que mas deseara, el rubio lo miraba sonriendo entrando a la casa, cuando entraron fueron a la sala

-algo me dice que ya te gusta algún varón-dijo Naruto que este vio al adolescente que se sentó cabizbajo-no tuve de haber dicho nada- Yuki negó con la cabeza

-estoy enamorado de uno-dijo el adolescente con dolor-le quiero con locura aunque él me traicionase-cerró los ojos con fuerza y los abrió-y le pagué con la misma moneda-sonrió sin ganas, Naruto escuchaba atentamente-él me odia, lo noto cuando me mira y me habla-unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos verdes-pero lo peor es que se que siempre me ha visto como un niño por que soy menor que él por un año y medio, nunca he estado a su altura, en nada, le decepcioné-esto último lo dijo en un susurro aunque fue escuchado por Naruto

-se que con tu edad todo se ve mas grande de lo que es, pero si ese chico no te valora, no es para ti, pero el tiempo pone a cada uno en su lugar-dijo Naruto-pero si quieres desahogarte puedes decirme

-gracias-dijo Yuki-te importa si voy al baño?

-claro que no-dijo Naruto-quieres que prepare chocolate? tengo antojo-se acarició su vientre

-me encantaría -dijo Yuki levantándose y fue hacia el baño o mas concretamente a la parte de arriba, cuando iba entrar al baño vio un cuarto que sabía a quien pertenecía ya que estuvo en ese lugar tres veces, suspiró fuertemente y entró a ese cuarto, lo miró y dio unos pasos hacia dentro, estaba igual como lo recordaba, ordenado y limpio, se acercó al escritorio y pasó su mano por el lugar, sin moverse miró a la mesita que estaba al lado de la cama que había una única foto, la reconoció, era de Boruto con sus padres y su hermana Himawari, todos sonreían, Neji el padre varón de los menores sonreía mas discretamente pero se notaba que quería a sus hijos y a su pareja Naruto ya que le agarraba por la cintura en modo de protección , sintió algo de envidia al ver la foto como la vez que la vio la primera vez, él no tenía una fotografía en familia con sus padres y su hermana, la tenía con su padre varón y su hermana pero su madre no estaba y eso le dolía, por eso desde que era pequeño se dijo que cuando fuese padre nunca dejaría a sus hijos como lo hizo su madre, volvió a mirar el escritorio asta que se percató de un libro que le pertenecía, iba a cogerlo

-que haces aquí-dijo una voz enfadada que reconocía el Doncel que este miró hacia la puerta y allí estaba Boruto que le miraba como siempre con desprecio y enfado, miró el reloj de su muñeca y se preguntó que hacía el varón tan pronto en la casa si faltaba unas clases para terminar la jornada escolar

-deberías de estar en clase-dijo Yuki lo primero que le vino a la mente, Boruto alzó una ceja por lo que le decía el otro ya que no le contestó a lo que le dijo

-no te importa-dijo Boruto-que haces aquí-volvió a decir

-iba al baño-dijo Yuki con algo de nerviosismo ya que la mirada azul del rubio le estaba poniendo nervioso y le dolía, siempre le dolía como le miraba aunque aparentara indiferencia y frialdad

-y que haces aquí?-siguió diciendo Boruto, el Doncel no supo que decir y miró de reojo el escritorio

-ese libro es mío-dijo Yuki-lo vi y entré

-sorprendente que veas tras la puerta-dijo Boruto con burla, el Doncel no supo que decir ante eso, por que era verdad la puerta estaba cerrada antes de que él entrara

-me llevaré mi libro-dijo Yuki con intenciones de cogerlo, mas bien puso su mano para coger el libro pero otra mano mas grande y que era de Boruto se lo impidió

-no-dijo serio Boruto y asta con una pizca de nerviosismo, Yuki giró su rostro para mirar al varón y cuando lo hizo notó que estaba demasiado cerca del uno del otro y no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la cercanía, Boruto aunque frunció el ceño vio el sonrojo del Doncel-lárgate de mi cuarto, no te vuelvas acercar mas a mi-dijo fríamente y cogiendo con rapidez el libro-y no vuelvas a entrar en mi cuarto-se alejó unos pasos del de ojos verdes

-no te preocupes -intentó que no se le notara el dolor que sentía por las palabras del rubio-no …-cogió aire para luego expulsarlo-volveré acercarme a ti

-espero que lo cumplas -dijo fríamente Boruto y el Doncel cuando pasó por su lado y sin que se percatara el varón cogió el libro que tenía en las manos el rubio que este no lo soltó y los dos forcejearon para conseguir el libro, hacían fuerza para conseguir el objeto, sin percatarse que los movimientos les hacía moverse y eso conllevó a que sus pies chocaran y eso provocara que se tropezaran y cayeran, el cuerpo de Boruto calló al colchón de la cama llevándose el cuerpo de Yuki, quedando ambos muy cerca de sus rostros y sus cuerpos muy pegados, los dos al darse cuenta en la situación que estaban quedaron sorprendidos y notando que sus corazones latían con rapidez y fuerza, no dejaban de mirarse a los ojos sin parpadear, el Doncel estaba muy sonrojado y su respiración comenzó agitarse por esa cercanía y la forma que le estaba mirando el varón, unos segundos estuvieron en esa posición asta que el rubio comenzó a fruncir el ceño, con rabia le quitó el libro de las manos al Doncel y lo dejó en la cama e inmediatamente empujó al de ojos verdes que este cayó de culo al suelo haciéndose daño-no vuelvas acercarte a mi-dijo con rabia y odio Boruto-me das asco-Yuki al escuchar eso abrió sus ojos sorprendido y lleno de dolor por que esas palabras le afectaron, le daba igual lo que pensaran de él las personas pero que Boruto, su primer amor le dijera eso le dolía, sus ojos verdes comenzaron a escocerle sabiendo que en cualquier momento las lágrimas le saldrían, se levantó del suelo lentamente sin decir nada y miró los ojos azules que le miraba con odio y enfado

-no volveré …-le costaba decir esas palabras a Yuki por lo que estaba sintiendo-lo siento-susurró al fin sin decir lo que de verdad quería decir que era que no volvería acercarse a él

-vete-susurró Boruto y Yuki solo pasó por su lado saliendo del cuarto dando un portazo-que mal carácter-suspiró ante ese echo, miró el libro que estaba en la cama y lo cogió, lo abrió, no podía entregarle ese libro cuando había entre las hojas una foto del Doncel que él había puesto y era una de las cosas que le quedaba de esa relación, pasó mas hojas de ese libro y se mordió el labio inferior, le costaba desprenderse del libro ya que lo habían leído juntos y era algo bueno de la relación que tuvieron que para él fue muy seria cosa que para el Doncel no lo fue

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Yuki salió de la casa de Naruto sin decir nada, no pensó en lo que podría pensar el rubio Doncel al irse sin decir nada, solo comenzó a correr por las calles sin importarle de las miradas de todos que le miraba extraño, pero sobre todo por que en su rostro mostraba lágrimas y dolor, no tenía un rumbo para ir solo quería alejarse y que nadie le molestara, no se percataba que el cielo se estaba poniendo negros con intenciones de comenzar a llover

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Boruto bajó por el llamado de su padre Doncel que le miraba enfadado como si tuviera la culpa de algo

-por que se fue Yuki sin decir nada?-dijo directo Naruto a su hijo varón

-no lo se-dijo Boruto

-Boruto no quiero que trates mal a Yuki-dijo serio Naruto-me dijo que ahora mismo no está bien con su padre-el rubio Doncel suspiró

-olvídate de esa familia-dijo Boruto

-hazme un favor quiero que llames a Yuki para que te diga si va a su casa

-por que tengo que hacer eso?-dijo de mala gana Boruto

-por que te lo digo yo-dijo serio Naruto y Boruto suspiró derrotado

-a discutido con su padre-dijo Boruto

-si-dijo Naruto-parece que le ha dicho algo que ha hecho y que no ha sido algo bueno-dijo pensativo Naruto-no me dijo mucho mas, pero parece que Sasuke se decepcionó de él y se enfadó

-le llamaré-dijo Boruto y pensando que le llamaría para saber si es que le había dicho a su padre lo que había hecho y aunque no lo admitiera también se preocupó por él por que le vio algo extraño cuando le dijo lo que le dijo y se preguntó si se había pasado en decirle que le daba asco cuando en verdad no era a si

-yo ahora me voy-dijo Naruto poniéndose la chaqueta por que veía que estaba haciendo frío

-con este tiempo?-dijo Boruto

-voy a estar con Hinata y Gaara -dijo Naruto

-y Himawari?

-me llamó y me dijo que se quedaba a estudiar a la casa de una amiga y que lo mas seguro que se quedaría allí a dormir por que el tiempo está cambiando-dijo Naruto

-y tu te vas con este tiempo-dijo Boruto

-claro que si-dijo divertido Naruto-cuida la casa, tesoro, y llama a Yuki, no me gustó esa forma de irse tan de repente y sin despedirse

-vale-dijo Boruto viendo como su padre se iba, sacó su teléfono y buscó el teléfono de Yuki en su agenda, cuando lo encontró llamó, lo puso en altavoz y se apoyó en la pared, solo escuchaba como el teléfono daba señal pero no le cogían el teléfono-mas tarde lo volveré a intentar -y fue hacia la sala para sentarse en el sofá, miró desde el lugar por la ventana viendo como se había puesto el cielo oscuro con intenciones de llover

Pasó un poco mas de media hora cuando Boruto volvió a marcar el teléfono de Yuki, se escuchaba los tonos pero nadie lo cogía, escuchaba la lluvia que caía y algún trueno que hacía asustar a cualquier persona, sopló de mala gana y llamó a otro número de s agenda, esta vez era a Sarada, puso el altavoz y esperó a que cogieran la llamada

- _que grata sorpresa que me llamaras, Boruto-_ se notaba el sarcasmo de Sarada en su voz

-está tu hermano?-dijo sin rodeos el varón pero al no escuchar respuesta e imaginó que Sarada no se esperaba eso de él por la mala relación que tenía con Yuki-no tengo todo el tiempo-el rubio miraba por la ventana, la lluvia que caía era fuerte y lo mejor era quedarse en casa con ese tiempo

- _has vuelto con Yuki?-_ dijo Sarada incrédula pero era lo único que le venía a la cabeza por ese repentino de saber por su hermano, Boruto rodó los ojos de mala gana

-no estoy loco-dijo Boruto enfadado-contéstame de una vez-ordenó y escuchó un bufido de la chica

- _no está_ -dijo como si nada Sarada, el varón entrecerró los ojos, no le gustaba que no se preocupara por su hermano menor cuando no estaba en casa y con ese tiempo- _me imagino que estará con su amigo_

 _-_ lo mas seguro-dijo con enfado Boruto

- _que quieres con él?_

 _-_ no te importa-dijo enfadado Boruto

- _lo mas seguro es que os juntéis para celebrar que habéis conseguido ambos lo que queríais-_ dijo Sarada con un tono de enfado

 _-_ si tú lo dices _-_ dijo Boruto y sin mas colgó _,_ se metió el teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón y se quedó parado en ese lugar, sopló con preocupación y fue hacia donde tenía la ropa de abrigo y se puso el suyo con la capucha puesta en su cabeza para no quedar empapado su cabello, cogió las llaves y salió de su casa y comenzó a buscar al Doncel de ojos verdes, algo le decía que no había ido a la casa de su amigo pero lo que le hacía estar enfadado esa despreocupación de su hermana y estaba seguro que también de su padre, no le importó estar empapado mientras buscaba a Yuki

Pasó una media hora y seguía lloviendo, Boruto no encontró a Yuki y se dijo a si mismo que podría haberse ido a la casa de su amigo pero algo le decía que no fue a si, no podía evitar sentirse culpable, vale que estaba dolido con el Doncel pero no tenía de haberle dicho lo que le ha dicho, nunca quiso hacerle daño pero era mas fuerte el enfado o rabia que le tenía por haberle traicionado, fue a su casa Boruto para quitarse la ropa mojada y volver a buscarle, al llegar a la puerta de su casa que iba caminando, no como salió corriendo pudo escuchar un ruido que era diferente al sonido de la lluvia o los relámpagos que de vez en cuando había, miró hacia al lado extrañado, sabía que no era un animal, que era otra cosa, fue acercándose lentamente y ese sonido fue mas claro, lo identificó como un sollozo seguido de un estornudo, abrió los ojos, sabía que era una persona que estaba bajo un árbol del pequeño jardín de su padre Doncel, se acercó y vio que estaba allí empapado y abrazándose a si mismo Yuki, por el frío que tenía, sin pensarlo lo cogió para levantarlo del suelo y llevarlo a su casa, Yuki solo se dejaba llevar teniendo los ojos medio cerrado, al cerrar la puerta de su casa Boruto se quitó el abrigo que llevaba, miró el rostro del Doncel que parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría, a parte que tenía el rostro sonrojado y temblaba de frío

-vamos a mi cuarto a quitarte esa ropa y que entres en calor o si no te enfermarás-dijo Boruto llevando al de ojos verdes a su cuarto, cuando llegaron cerró la puerta el varón y volvió a mirar el rostro del Doncel, que estaba como ido, el de ojos azules puso su mano en la mejilla y luego en la frente notando que estaba demasiado caliente-tienes fiebre, ayúdame a quitarte la ropa, está toda mojada-Yuki no le respondió solo hizo un sollozo y tembló de frío-lo haré yo-se dijo de mala manera y comenzó a quitarle la chaqueta y después a desabrocharle la camisa, miró otra vez el rostro del Doncel

-si tanto asco te dio no deberías de hacer esto-susurró Yuki

-no quiero que mueras congelado ya que me echarían la culpa-dijo Boruto serio y el Doncel agachó el rostro-dúchate con agua caliente para que entres en calor-el de ojos verdes solo fue al baño, tenía frío por haber estado horas bajo la lluvia, Boruto al ver que iba al baño que estaba en su cuarto fue al baño de fuera para darse una ducha rápida

Pasó unos quince minutos cuando Boruto salió del baño y fue a su cuarto para cambiarse, se puso los pantalones y cuando iba a ponerse una camiseta la puerta del baño de su cuarto se abrió mostrando a Yuki con un albornoz puesto con un sonrojo en la mejilla, cuando vio al rubio se le quedó mirando y enseguida miró al lado que este se puso la camiseta

-te prestaré algo de ropa-dijo Boruto dirigiéndose a su armario y sacando ropa que le vendría bien al Doncel, este sin decir nada se la puso y cuando se la puso el rubio volvió a ponerle la mano en la frente ya que le veía sonrojado-sigues con fiebre, deberías de tumbarte y descansar-susurró el rubio mientras que pasaba su mano por el rostro del Doncel que este cerró los ojos ante esa caricia-te traeré algo para que te pongas mejor-sonrió al de ojos verdes que este le sonrió y se tumbó lentamente en la cama mientras el de ojos azules fue a la cocina a por el medicamento para darle al Doncel

Continuará ….

Espero que os haya gustado …. Comentar por fa


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

La mañana siguiente llegó, Yuki abrió los ojos lentamente, miró el lugar como si estuviera cansado asta que se percató que a su lado estaba Boruto, sentado en una silla y su rostro en la cama rodeado por sus brazos y dormido, el Doncel acercó su mano al cabello rubio y lo acarició con cariño, notó movimiento en el cuerpo del varón y volvió a tumbarse en la cama cerrando los ojos, lo que recordaba es que después de salir de la casa de Naruto salió corriendo y fue al primer parque que encontró, se sentó en un banco sin dejar de llorar maldiciéndose por lo que estaba pasando y que no podía evitar que todo era su culpa, vio el cielo oscurecido con intenciones de llover, se levantó y sin previo aviso llovió con fuerza y relámpagos, le daba igual mojarse y fue sin pensarlo a la casa de Naruto y se quedó allí bajo un árbol en el pequeño jardín del rubio, se quedó allí sin importarle mojarse y enfermarse, se tumbó de lado mirando hacia el varón con intenciones de volver a dormir cerrando sus ojos verdes, Boruto abrió los ojos e inmediatamente se levantó acariciándose el cuello por la mala posición que había tenido, miró al Doncel que tenía los ojos cerrados y que parecía que estaba mejor, pero decidió poner su mano en la frente para saber si tenía la temperatura alta y no la tenía, al saber eso fue al baño para ducharse y a si despejarse, Yuki al ver la preocupación del varón sonrió y abrió los ojos, se sentó en la cama mirando hacia la puerta del baño, esperando a que saliera el varón de ojos azules, esperó una media hora cuando la puerta del baño se abrió mostrando al rubio con una toalla atada en la cintura y otra en la cabeza secándose el cabello, el Doncel solo le miraba sorprendido y avergonzado, se le notaba en el sonrojo en su rostro, lo siguió con la mirada al varón que sacaba prendas de ropa del armario para él mismo, notó que sacó mas ropa dejándola en la cama

-esto es para ti-dijo Boruto serio-y deja de mirarme de esa forma-se quitó la tolla de la cabeza para dejarla al lado y sentarse en la cama, el Doncel que creía que no era visto se sonrojó mas de lo que estaba-puedes ducharte y ponte esa ropa, creo que te irá un poco grande pero no tanto como las otras que tengo

-vale-dijo Yuki levantándose lentamente y cuando se puso de pie le dio un mareo pero inmediatamente se repuso, cogió la ropa que le había puesto en la cama y fue al baño cerrando la puerta, Boruto cuando escuchó que cerraba la puerta suspiró fuertemente y acabó de vestirse, desde que salió del baño notó la mirada del Doncel en su persona o mas concretamente a su cuerpo y eso le gustó y le enfadó, se miró al espejo y se colocó bien algunos cabellos rebeldes y salió de su cuarto no quería seguir viendo al Doncel, le tenía rencor y se lo tendría por mucho tiempo

Yuki salió del baño ya vestido, la ropa le iba algo grande, fue hacia el espejo y se peino un poco, tenía la suerte que sus cabellos eran manejables y cortos, se cortó el cabello hace unos meses, mas concretamente cuando acabó la relación que tuvo con Boruto, cuando salió del cuarto no quiso preguntarse el por que Boruto se salió del cuarto, cuando llegó a la primera planta fue directo a la cocina ya que en la sala no había nadie, cuando entró a la cocina vio a Boruto sentado tomando café y comiendo una tostada

-hola-dijo Yuki y el varón frunció el ceño que fue visto por el Doncel-gracias por lo de anoche

-lo hice por lástima-dijo serio Boruto-y no quería un cadáver en mi jardín, mi papi me regañaría

-me voy-dijo de mala gana Yuki por la contestación del varón-y no te he pedido que me ayudaras, no necesito tú lastima

-lo tendré presente para la próxima vez-dijo Boruto mirando a los ojos verdes del Doncel serio que este le dio la espalda y caminó hacia la puerta pero se sorprendió al ver que Naruto llegaba y que iba hacia la cocina donde estaban ellos, se le notaba sorprendido por su presencia a esa hora de la mañana y que llevara la ropa de su hijo varón

-hola Yuki-dijo Naruto cuando se le acercó mirándole detenidamente la ropa

-tu hijo me la prestó por que mi ropa se empapó anoche-dijo Yuki

-has desayunado?-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa sin darle mas importancia el por que Yuki estaba con esa ropa y en su casa a esa hora de la mañana, el Doncel ante esa pregunta agachó la cabeza, tenía hambre, no cenó la noche anterior pero no quería estar con Boruto

-ya se largaba-dijo Boruto enfadado acercándose a ellos

-no hables de esa forma, Boruto-dijo Naruto serio

-lo mejor es que me vaya-dijo Yuki

-quédate a desayunar-dijo como una orden Naruto que su hijo sopló de mala gana y volvió al lugar que estaba sentado, Yuki se sentó al lado de Boruto y Naruto-tengo el presentimiento que tienes hambre, Yuki

-no tengo mucha-susurró Yuki y sonrió a Naruto forzadamente que este le miró y vio como los dos mas jóvenes comían tostadas y café, Naruto prefirió un zumo de naranja siguiendo mirando a los mas jóvenes y notando esa tensión en ambos -la tensión se puede cortar con un cuchillo-dijo divertido el rubio Doncel, los dos adolescente ni le miraron, solo cogieron la taza de su café y como si estuvieran sincronizado la llevaron a su boca para beber café-puede que necesitéis tener sexo entre los dos-dijo de lo mas normal y los dos jóvenes ante ese comentario escupieron el café de su boca y miraron al rubio Doncel que este vio el nerviosismo de ambos y el sonrojo de sus mejillas

-pero que dices-dijo indignado Boruto

-el sexo es algo normal y se perfectamente que cuando eres adolescente las hormonas están desbocadas y asta me atrevo a decir que hacéis buena pareja sentimentalmente-dijo Naruto viendo a los dos adolescentes que le miraban sorprendidos, Boruto cuando pasó unos segundos frunció el ceño

-no tengo tan mal gusto y no me gustan los niñatos como este-dijo con enfado Boruto, Yuki no demostró que le dolió ese comentario y frunció el ceño

-que te crees que a mi me gustan los gorilas y bastardos como tú -dijo levantado Yuki y Boruto se levantó con intención de seguir faltando al Doncel de ojos verdes

-si al final organizaré que os quedéis solos en un cuarto encerrados los dos solos-dijo Naruto y los otros dos volvieron a mirarlo-o tenéis sexo o os matáis, pero yo apostaría y ganaría la primera opción

-se acabó-dijo Boruto enfadado-me voy a mi cuarto, no quiero seguir escuchando ese tipo de cosas, me repugna -y se fue de la cocina enfadado

-será mejor que yo también me vaya -dijo Yuki

-no hagas caso a las palabras de Boruto-dijo de lo mas normal Naruto

-que quieres decir?-dijo Yuki sin entender

-las palabras se las lleva el viento-dijo Naruto-pero dice lo contrario de lo que verdad piensa

-si las palabras se las lleva el viento no deberías de hacer caso a las palabras dichas por mi padre-dijo Yuki

-es diferente-dijo Naruto mirando al lado y Yuki notó tristeza en la mirada azul

-me tengo que ir-dijo Yuki y no recibió respuesta del rubio, solo salió de la casa, hizo un gran suspiro con el dilema de decirle a su padre sobre el embarazo de Naruto

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Pasó un tiempo desde el día que Yuki se quedó en la casa de Naruto, al final el adolescente pensó en no decirle nada a su padre por que eso se lo tenía que decir Naruto, ese día estaba Yuki en los pasillos de la escuela o mas concretamente sentado en el ventanal de la escuela que estaba un poco abierto y el aire fresco le movían sus cabellos oscuros que habían crecido, llevaba días algo deprimido, su padre y su hermana le hacían de caso lo justo, seguían enfadados con él o mas concretamente decepcionados, pero con quien había cogido en ese tiempo confianza y estima era con Naruto, hablaban de todo por que iba a la casa de este al finalizar las clases, Yuki se percató y no le agradó que Naruto volviera a ponerse el anillo de casado, no quería pensar que ya no quería a su padre cuando iba a tener un hijo con él, de solo pensar eso se enfadaba y entristecía, se sentía culpable pero había algo mas que le entristecía y le dolía, era lo que a veces le decía su amigo Rody sobre lo que pasó entre él y Boruto, algo dentro de él le decía que había cometido un gran error por que no solo su amigo le decía si no su hermana Sarada

-aunque estemos en tan malos términos debería preguntarle-susurró Yuki al aire saltando para quedar de pie y seguir mirando a fuera, sin importarle que las clases comenzaran, muchas veces no iba a clase, se iba a la azotea o a los jardines o definitivamente a la casa de Naruto, le gustaba su compañía y por eso mismo se odiaba a si mismo por que no estuviera con su padre que este siempre estaba en la empresa o en el despacho de su casa

-Yuki no vas a clase?-dijo otra voz que el de ojos verdes reconoció como la de su amigo

-no voy a ir a clase Rody

-al final tendrás problemas y le dirán a tu padre

-al menos a si se dará cuenta que existo-dijo Yuki

-tu padre te quiere-dijo Rody

-nunca he dicho lo contrario

-entonces?

-no pasa tiempo conmigo, le he decepcionado-dijo Yuki con dolor-pero no es al único

-deja que se le pase-dijo Rody-voy a clase

-tú no crees que me engañara, verdad?-dijo Yuki cambiando de tema que su amigo para entender lo que le preguntara pasó unos segundos

-no pondría la mano en el fuego por nadie, pero no debiste hacer caso de unos rumores cuando él ahora mismo no está con nadie y menos con ella

-yo los vi besándose-dijo Yuki mirando a su amigo

-siempre fuiste muy celoso-sonrió con tristeza Rody-debiste preguntarle y sabes que Boruto te hubiera dicho la verdad, no suele ser mentiroso

-ni siquiera yo en las discusiones se lo echado en cara

-puede que te haya respondido si lo hubieras hecho

-tú no creías esos rumores y me dijiste que eso que vi era imposible

-por eso hiciste lo que hiciste-dijo Rody viendo como su amigo agachaba la cabeza-besar aún varón delante de Boruto, algo que no te perdonará y tú te estás arrepintiendo

-llegaras tarde a clase-dijo serio Yuki comenzando alejarse de su amigo que este se le quedó viendo unos segundos asta que fue a clase, Yuki solo caminó asta que fue al pasillo donde estaba la clase de Boruto, se sentó en las escaleras sabiendo que allí no le vería nadie y menos los profesores, esperaría a que salieran a comer los alumnos para hablar con la persona que le quitaría las dudas que tenía en ese momento

El sonido de la campana hizo que los alumnos comenzaran a recoger sus cosas de sus mesas y a si poder ir a comer, en la clase de Boruto y Sarada todos los alumnos con rapidez recogían para salir deprisa del lugar e ir con sus compañeros a comer, los amigos de Boruto no eran la excepción, este cuando acabó de recoger sus cosas fue hacia su grupo de amigos que le estaban esperando

-Sarada a dicho que prefiere estar en la clase-dijo una de las chicas del grupo

-típico de los Uchiha, creen que son mas por estar solos-dijo Angi divertida, Boruto no dijo nada ante eso

-vayamos a la cafetería-dijo uno de los varones del grupo y comenzaron a caminar hacia el lugar dicho

-te ves cansado, Boruto-dijo Angi acercándose al rubio de ojos azules que estos dos no siguieron a su grupo de amigos por que el varón se masajeó el cuello

-estoy igual que siempre-dijo Boruto suspirando

-sabes que yo puedo quitarte la tensión acumulada-dijo coqueta Angi y el de ojos azules la miró serio sabiendo a lo que se refería

-tú no tienes que quitarle nada-dijo una tercera voz que los dos reconocieron al instante, Boruto sopló y frunció el ceño, y la chica solo frunció el ceño, odiaba a esa persona

-deja de molestar Yuki-dijo Boruto

-siento mucho haberos interrumpido-dijo con sarcasmo Yuki mirando detenidamente a esos dos cosa que antes no podía hacerlo por que le cegaba los celos y veía cosas que no era, ahora también se ponía celoso pero intentaba controlarse y al estar mas controlado por el mismo veía que de parte de la chica había muchas intenciones de tener algo con el varón, pero por parte de Boruto no había nada, la rechazaba y si podía recordar siempre era a si, la rechazaba y eso le hacía sonreír de medio lado

-por que sonríes, niño-dijo con malicia Angi

-por lo patética que te ves-dijo Yuki y la chica frunció el ceño como si supiera el por que se lo decía

-siempre nos molesta-dijo Angi enfadada-y no lograras nada con Boruto-este al escuchar su nombre sopló de mala gana, siempre le metían en medio de la discusión de esos dos, y eso le asqueaba, no quería nada con ninguno de ellos dos

-yo por lo menos lo he tenido cosa que tú nunca lo tendrás-dijo con arrogancia Yuki que Angi abrió los ojos sorprendida y mostrando que le dolió esas palabras por que eso era verdad, Boruto nunca se fijaría en ella

-dejar de meterme en vuestras discusiones estúpidas-dijo Boruto y sin mas se fue, o mas bien se quedó apoyado en la pared sin que fuese visto por ninguno de los dos, no quería una pelea mas causada por esos dos, a parte no quería escuchar como esos dos discutían tonterías, nunca estaría con ninguno de los dos, ella no le atraía nada y él lo había traicionado y eso no se lo perdonaría nunca

-patético-dijo Angi con intenciones de marcharse

-tienes razón, lo soy-dijo Yuki y la chica sorprendida lo miró

-que dices?

-lo soy-dijo Yuki serio-caí en tu trampa, creí los rumores y perdí al que era mi novio-el Doncel mientras decía eso vio la sonrisa satisfactoria de la chica

-patético no, mas bien idiota-dijo divertida Angi-creíste mis bulos que hice circular por toda la escuela-Yuki cerró sus puños-sabía que eras celoso y solo dije que Boruto se veía con alguna chica o Doncel y eso corrió como la pólvora en todo el lugar, también hice lo mismo contigo, pero Boruto no creyó nada de eso, cosa que tú desconfiaste y sabía que no le dirías nada, estabas tan embobado con Boruto que tenías miedo de discutir con él y te dejara o él te dijera que era cierto, pero tenía que hacer algo para que definitivamente acabara vuestra relación, sabía el momento que aparecías y se perfectamente que me viste mirarte

-él te besó-dijo Yuki con enfado y la respiración acelerada

-le besé-dijo Angi y Boruto que escuchó todo decidió marcharse, ya sabía quien fue quien hizo que los rumores crecieran, pero ahora daba igual, Yuki no confió en él cosa que él confió en el Doncel-me rechazó al momento y me dijo que nunca mas lo hiciera por que tenía novio y que nunca le engañaría de esa forma-la chica sonrió-me abalancé sobre él, no fui correspondida, pero eso me dio igual, tú me viste y pensaste que te engañaba, quisiste pagarle con la misma moneda y el que fue traicionado por su novio fue Boruto delante de un montón de alumnos, fue humillado, y me siento realizada y feliz por que lo que tú hiciste no te lo perdonará nunca-la chica sonrió feliz al ver la expresión del Doncel, era de dolor y enfado-la jodiste Yuki Uchiha, Boruto no era para ti y ahora no lo será nunca, por que no olvidará lo que le hiciste, él chico al que estaba enamorado lo traicionó y lo vieron todos, te odia y le das asco

-basta-dijo Yuki

-me preguntaste y yo te respondo-dijo divertida Angi

-fue tu culpa por que no aceptabas que él me prefiriera a mi

-puede ser-dijo Angi de lo mas normal-un niñato mimado y consentido como tú no podía tener al chico que era para mi

-eres una …-Yuki no acabó de hablar por que la chica lo golpeó en la cara

-yo no soy nada, lo eres tú que fuiste quien besuqueo aún varón delante del que era tu pareja -dijo Angi-y recuérdalo siempre, preferirá a alguien mas antes que a ti -y la chica se fue dignamente y con una sonrisa en su rostro, en cambio el Doncel se quedó en ese lugar unos segundos con la cabeza gacha, sollozó y pasó su mano por su mejilla, estaba llorando por que esa chica tenía razón, él fue quien traicionó a su pareja, a Boruto a su primer amor, al chico que tuvo tanto tiempo enamorado y que con solo verlo de lejos se conformaba, maldijo el día que chocó con él y se dio cuenta de su existencia, con paso lenta se fue hiendo del lugar asta que salió de la escuela, no le importaba que le vieran y le miraran las personas de la calle con preocupación, se sentía morir y las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos verdes, no sabía a donde iba solo caminaba asta que se apoyó en la pared con las manos en la cara comenzando a deslizarse por ella asta que se sentó en el suelo, hay estuvo un tiempo sin importarle nada, solo su propio dolor asta que una mano se puso en su hombro que no hizo caso y después un abrazo cálido que Yuki correspondió, necesitaba que alguien le abrazara, que lo consolara, necesitaba en ese momento una madre para que le dijera que todo estaba bien, que todo lo que había hecho se podía arreglar, cuando se separó un poco solo pudo distinguir unos ojos azules que ahora conocía bien y que deseaba que fuese como una madre y que le considerara como un hijo

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke estaba en su oficina tratando unos asuntos de negocios, últimamente estaba lleno de trabajo por que a si lo quería, por que si tenía trabajo no pensaba en nada y menos en las palabras que le dijo al que fue su pareja, aunque había momentos del día que ni siquiera el trabajo hacia que se olvidara de Naruto, tenía su cabeza entre sus brazos en la mesa, miraba al lado con tristeza, como deseaba que en ese momento entrara Naruto a su oficina y que le dijera cualquier cosa para animarle pero sobre todo que le mirara con sus ojos azules brillantes y le dijera un te amo , sonó el teléfono de su oficina y dio al botón, era su secretaria que le decía que era el director de la escuela, sopló, no quería escuchar nada que tuviera que ver con la escuela pero si ya no tenía a Naruto que él mismo le echó de su vida tenía que hacer el esfuerzo de seguir adelante

-Sasuke Uchiha al habla-dijo serio

- _señor Uchiha, soy el director Saratobi y llamo de la escuela de Konoha_

 _-_ que es lo que ocurre para molestarme? Debe de saber que tengo mucho trabajo y cada año pago una buena cuota en su escuela

- _lo se señor Uchiha, pero le llamamos por que su hijo menor Yuki Uchiha, desde hace varios meses bajó sus calificaciones como que falta mucho a clase-_ Sasuke frunció el ceño

-como que no asiste a clase-dijo Sasuke enfadado-pago bastante en ese colegio para que haya una seguridad y que los alumnos no se escapen

- _lo se pero los alumnos de la edad de su hijo saben como escabullirse_ -dijo el director Saratobi serio- _solo quería comunicarle que en este momento su hijo faltó a varias clases, le preguntemos a sus compañeros como su hermana mayor y nadie lo ha visto_

 _-_ como que nadie sabe nada de mi hijo-dijo alterado y enfadado Sasuke

- _señor solo queríamos que supiera, nosotros estamos buscando_

 _-_ de acuerdo-dijo Sasuke intentando tranquilizarse-confío en vosotros para que lo encontréis yo también haré para encontrarlo

- _-gracias y si sabemos algo mas me comunicaré con usted señor Uchiha-_ dijo Saratobi colgando, Sasuke sopló y cogió su chaqueta y se la puso, ahora tenía un problema, encontrar a su hijo, se despidió de su secretaria y salió deprisa de la empresa

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sarada después de colgar el teléfono se lo guardó en su bolsillo del pantalón, sopló con disgusto fue su padre quien la llamó por si sabía algo de Yuki por que no había asistido a clase, no solo ese día sino que se saltaba bastante clases desde hacia tiempo, esa conversación fue escuchada por su grupo de amigos ya que salían de clase por que había acabado ese día

-pasó algo, Sarada?-dijo uno de los Donceles del grupo de amigos

-mi hermano que no asistido a clase y han llamado a mi padre-dijo seria Sarada-es un niño consentido

-opino igual que tú-dijo Angi sonriendo y Sarada la miró de mala gana, esa chica a veces no la gustaba nada

-me voy a casa-dijo Sarada separándose del grupo y los demás se dirigieron a la dirección a donde vivían, Boruto caminaba pero alejado de todos los amigos, se maldijo por preocuparse por Yuki pero no lo podía evitar, miró hacia la entrada de la escuela por si lo veía pero a quien vio fue al amigo Doncel de Yuki, paró para esperarlo, esperó para tenerlo cerca

-Rody-dijo Boruto

-voy a pensar que te enamoraste de mi-dijo divertido el Doncel y el rubio bufó-que quieres, es algo de Yuki?

-algo a si-dijo Boruto

-Yuki lo hizo mal, y sabes que siempre fue celoso, por que no lo perdonas e intentáis acercaros en buenos términos-dijo Rody-Yuki lo está pasando mal, vuestra ruptura la demostró con enfado, y ahora que ha pasado tanto tiempo, está pensando el por que lo hizo y le duele y no le importa demostrarlo

-me da igual eso-dijo serio Boruto-no lo quiero cerca

-sigues afectado-dijo Rody haciendo un suspiro

-lo que tu digas-dijo Boruto

-que quieres?

-donde está Yuki?-preguntó directo Boruto-y no hagas ningún comentario

-Yuki desde que rompisteis falta mucho a las clases, y si va le da igual lo que explique el profesor, ha bajado las calificaciones -Boruto bufó

-sabes o no sabes-ordenó el rubio

-lo único que se que solo ha ido a la primera clase de hoy y no ha ido a mas clases

-al final suspenderá-susurró Boruto preocupado por el Doncel de ojos verdes y Rody sonrió por que sabía que el varón se preocupaba por el que era su novio en el pasado

-puede que haya ido a tu casa-dijo Rody-sabes una cosa está muy arrepentido que tu padre no esté con el tuyo, aunque no me lo haya dicho noto que ve a tu padre como esa madre que no tuvo-Boruto lo miró serio durante unos segundo-sabes que Yuki siempre a necesitado consejos de una madre por que su padre es varón y no le puede comprender

-lo se-dijo Boruto

-te he dado un sitio donde puede estar-dijo Rody sonriendo-recuerda que Yuki no es tan malo, lo has tenido de pareja y es un buen chico, además tú eres su primer amor, él te ama

-de eso no estoy tan seguro-dijo Boruto-y no vas a convencerme

-seguro que lo encuentras-dijo Rody y se fue, Boruto chasqueó la lengua y decidió ir a su casa por que en algo tenía razón Rody, que su papi y Yuki tenían buena relación

Continuará

Cada vez se pone mejor …. Comentar para saber que opináis


End file.
